Final de la guerra
by Shal198303
Summary: Al finalizar la guerra civil Jasper regresa a casa, deprimido y derrotado piensa que ya nada tiene sentido, hasta que conoce a la sobrina de los Cullen. Alice Brandon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Meyer. Ya quisiera que Jasper fuera mío jeje**

**No se mucho sobre como fue la guerra en ese tiempo ni de cómo eran las costumbres pero espero que la historia no sea muy irreal. Bueno lean y dejen los comentarios porfis.**

Los soldados del ejército confederado que luchaban por la liberación de los pueblos del sur de los estados unidos de América se estaban agrupando en un improvisado campamento militar. Había un total de 52 soldados heridos levemente, mas de 100 con heridas graves y alrededor de 200 con heridas fatales y esto solo era un pequeña parte del gran ejercito los demás soldados se agrupaban en distintos lugares del país, sin tener un cifra exacta de las bajas.

**Capitulo 1 El Fin De La Guerra Civil**

Yo llevaba a mi pelotón hacia Texas, donde se encontraba una de las base militares en las cuales estaban reclutando y dando de baja a los soldados, pues la guerra había terminado para nosotros, ya cumplimos con nuestra labor para con los estados sureños. Yo era un comandante del ejercito confederado y era responsable de los otros 6 hombres que caminaban con migo bajo el abrasador sol.

La baja no era obligatoria pero le permitía a los padres e hijos regresar a casa con sus familias. Mi plan era continuar luchando hasta que la guerra acabara o muriera, lo que sea que ocurriera primero, no iba a regresar a casa. ¿Qué por que? Pues por que no había nada esperándome en San Antonio un pequeño pueblito del estado de Texas, lo único que me quedaba era mi padre y mi hermana, cuando tenia dos meses en el ejercito me informaron que mi padre había muerto y sabia que mi hermana no se quedaría allí sola, teníamos familia en Tennesse y ella se iría para allá o al menos eso decía la ultima carta que recibe de ella.

- Deténganse – grite a mi pelotón y nos escondimos entre el monte. Un grupo de soldados se acerca hacia nosotros. No podía reconocerlos, venían en un carruaje y otros a pie alrededor del carruaje. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca los reconocimos como soldados del ejercito del norte. Eran demasiados para nosotros y no es que yo fuera cobarde pero los hombres que estaban bajo mi mando ya habían cumplido con su parte así que de que serviría que murieran por nada. No hubiéramos acabado ni con un cuarto de ellos – Nadie se mueva, dejaremos que pasen y luego seguimos nuestro camino, si podemos retrocederemos -

-Pero comandante están ahí mismo no saben que estamos aquí podemos sorprenderlos- uno de los mas jóvenes hablo, lo reconocí, era Peter un gran amigo.

-Mi tarea es llevar a estos hombres a salvo a la base militar de Texas para que regresen con sus familias y eso es exactamente lo que pretendo.

-Sabemos a que vinimos aquí comandante – me dijo otro de mis hombres era un poco mayor que yo de hecho – y no tenemos miedo a morir por la libertad de nuestras familias- sabia que estaba orgulloso de si mismo. Se llama Kevin y tenia una esposa y dos hijos esperándolo en San Antonio era el único del pelotón del mismo pueblo que yo.

- No voy a liderar ningún ataque que…- yo mismo me detuve cuando vi como un grupo de nuestro ejército se abalanzaba contra la caravana del ejército del norte. No eran suficientes para acabar con ellos pero si actuamos con ellos tendríamos una posibilidad.

-Cambio de planes- dije rápidamente – AHORA- salimos de de entre el monte y nos unimos a nuestros compañeros disparándole a nuestros enemigos, nos ocupamos mas que todo de los soldados que iban en pie. Los agarramos por sorpresa y entre nosotros siete y el grupo que atacaba, que hasta el día de hoy no supe con exactitud cuantos éramos ni cuantos eran ellos, habíamos logrado despachar a un poco mas de un cuarto de los que eran otro estaban heridos y no podían atacar pero en cuanto los restantes soldados subieron la guardia el caos comenzó, como dije no éramos suficientes para acabar con ellos.

Balas, tierra y sangre era lo último que veían los ojos de los soldados caídos. La muerte era inminente y ahora nos ganaban por número. Pensé que a quien transportaban en ese carruaje debía de ser muy importante ya que no había asomado ni por un momento, cambie mi mira y empecé a disparar hacia el carruaje si moríamos que al menos fuera por algo. Dios ha de haber estado de nuestro lado ese día. Tres cosas ocurrieron consecutivamente, uno, una bala me llego al hombro, dos, el carruaje exploto, vi como se quemaban nuestros enemigos y algunos amigos pero éramos muchos mas ahora, tres, lo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme fue el cuerpo de Kevin a mi lado.

Me dolía hasta el último hueso de mi cuerpo cuando desperté en el hospital de la base militar de El Paso ubicado al extremo más al oeste de Texas. Tres semanas más tarde. Las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a mi mente y de atrás hacia delante lo primero que recordé fue el cuerpo de Kevin, la explosión, el balazo y la emboscada en la que participamos.

Trate de levantarme pero dos brazos me sujetaron contra la cama.

-No se mueva comandante Whitlock- la voz de una mujer me llego a mis oídos al mismo tiempo que su perfume me golpeo. Y abrí mis ojos. Una muchacha linda no se podía negar, con uniforme de enfermera.

-Necesito levantarme de aquí y volver al frente- le dije acomodándome en la cama tratando de levantarme de nuevo – y ver a mis hombres-

-Como que al frente?- pregunto ella, que demonios. Pensé que las enfermeras al menos sabían algo de la jerga del ejército.

-Luchar en el frente del ejercito a eso me refiero-

-Ooh, no lo sabe?- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca. _¿Qué demonios no sabia? _– La guerra acabo, perdimos, el general Lee se rindió-.

Ella se fue a revisar a otros pacientes. ¿Como? ¿Cuando? Maldición tanta sangre derramada para perder, no logramos liberarnos como una sola nación. Me levante y me puse una camisa que había junto a la cama, hasta ahora no había notado que estaba desnudo de la cadera hacia arriba con unas vendas en el torso y subían hasta mi hombro derecho.

-Joven – me dirigí a la enferma ella se voleo y me miro con asombro al verme levantado.

-Le dije que se quedara…- no la deje terminar no estaba para tonterías.

-¿Donde me puedo informar de los soldados que ingresaron aquí hace tres semanas?-

-En las tiendas de afuera esta la información pero mejor espere que…-

La deje hablando sola mientras me dirigía hacia fuera, vi las tiendas y fui hacia alla.

-Soy el comandante Jasper Whitlock y quiero información sobre mi pelotón – dije a un soldado que estaba allí tomando agua, el joven no tendría más de 20 años. Soltó el vaso de agua y se me vino encima me tomo por la camisa y me estampo contra una de las paredes de la tienda, esta se estremeció.

-Imbecil intrometido, por tu culpa murieron muchos soldados de nuestro ejercito- me acuso, mientras que dos soldados venia a separarlo de mi, sentí una punzada de dolor en el hombro y las costillas del lado derecho. ¿De que demonios hablaba este idiota? ¿Como que por mi culpa?

-Discúlpelo comodante todos estamos de los nervios – me dijo uno de los jóvenes que intervino. - ¿Sobre quien quiere obtener información?-

-Mi pelotón- le conteste y el comenzó a buscar en una hojas donde había miles de nombres –¿Le puedo preguntar algo? ¿Por qué dice que fue mi culpa?- le pregunte señalando al hombre que me ataco

-Su comandante murió en la explosión del carruaje- sentí un horrible vació, como si cayera y cayera pero nunca tocara el fondo –No es su culpa iban a morir de todos modos, todos ellos, la misión era robar el carruaje y usar los explosivos contra el enemigo en la batalla mas próxima pero eran demasiado no iban a lograrlo- hizo una pausa y sus ojos marrones se posaron en mi – Usted los salvo, con esa explosión tenían mas posibilidades de sobrevivir que con el plan de ellos. No deje que eso le preocupe ya todo acabo y ahora todos nos vamos a casa-

-¿Como ocurrió?, me refiero a la guerra ¿Cómo termino?- le pregunte mientras el seguía buscando en la hojas de admitidos. Volvió a levantar la vista hacia mí.

-El General Lee se rindió y se firmara el acta de libertad para todos los estados, ahora seremos una sola nación los estados del norte y los del sur- dijo volviendo la vista a la lista de nombres – Todos somos ahora los estados Unidos de América del Norte. Una sola nación bajo los ojos de Dios. Aquí esta la…- el joven callo y me miro. ¿Quienes habían muerto? Y ¿Dónde estaban los sobrevivientes?

-¿Qué?- le pregunte arrebatándole la hoja de las manos. Todos tenían una cruz junto a sus nombres. Y Peter aparecía como perdido en acción. Le devolví la hoja -¿Dónde puedo buscar mis pertenencias?- No podía soportar mas todo aquello era irreal, esos hombres debían de volver a sus casa no morir en una misión que no era para ellos.

-En el hospital pregúntele a la enfermera- me dijo y luego agrego rápidamente - ¿Regresa a casa, Señor?. No fue su culpa – lo ignore me dirigí al hospital de nuevo.

-Joven ¿donde están mis pertenencias?- le pregunte, debía de tener una cara de espanto por que ella busco una bolsa con mi nombre y me la paso sin chistar -¿Dónde puedo conseguir un caballo? Necesito ir a San Antonio-.

Trabaje en pequeños pueblos para obtener el dinero necesario para llegar a San Antonio, no se porque me dirigía hacia allá no había nada para mi en ese pueblo pero que mas podía hacer San Antonio esta mas cerca que Tennesse. No es que planeara ir a allá. Pero a lo mejor podía conseguir un buen trabajo y traer a mi hermana de vuelta a casa.

La idea no me convencía mucho pero que más puede hacer un hombre que le dedico los últimos cuatro años de su vida a una guerra para perderla al final.

Me tomo unos seis meses llegar a San Antonio, pero ahí estaba yo entrando al pueblo caminando con una mochila militar a mis espaldas, había muchos cambios en el pueblo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 San Antonio**

Había algo que no había cambiado y era la comisaría, me dirigí hacia allí en el camino vi un nuevo restaurante, sabia que antes no estaba allí porque el lugar donde se encontraba era donde antes estaba mi casa. Rosalie debió venderla antes de irse. No le di mucha importancia, sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, ya encontraría en donde alojarme. Pero primero quería ponerme al día y con quien mejor que con el comisario Swan.

Camine hasta la comisaría y entre. Todo estaba igual que cuando me fui. Charlie estaba sentado en su silla y cuando me escucho entrar levanto la cabeza del periódico y se levanto tan rápido de la silla, que esta se callo hacia atrás.

-¡Muchacho estas vivo!- dijo alegremente rodeando su mesa y estrechándome la mano – No puedo creerlo, todo el mundo te hacia muerto, no llegaron noticias tuyas desde hace tres años.-

-Bueno Charlie yo no estaba para andar escribiendo, o agarraba mi arma o la pluma- le dije estrechándole la mano de vuelta.

-No, si me imagino que no debió de ser nada fácil Jasper- dijo dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.- Oh tu hermana se va a poner muy contenta cuando se entere-

Si, lo primero que haré será mandarle una carta a Tennesse para Rose, si piensa que estoy muerto desde hace tres años debe estar muy deshecha. La pobre se quedo sola, bueno ya no. El estomago me rugió y la cabeza mi pico, un recordatorio de mis prioridades. La carta tendrá que esperar hasta que coma y me aloje en algún lugar para darme un buen baño.

-Debes estar muerto de hambre y casando-me dijo Charlie colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros y empujándome hacia fuera – Ven vamos a comer – dijo señalo el restaurante que vi al entrar al pueblo. Quería preguntarle sobre quienes seguían en el pueblo. ¿Los Cullen estarían todavía aquí? Era lo más cercano a una familia que tenia en este pueblo. Mi viejo amigo Edward el único hijo del matrimonio era como un hermano para mí.

Entramos al restaurante. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor. Varias mesas en el salón con unos cuantos clientes en ellas y dos meseras atendiendo, una barra y detrás de ella lo que imagine era la cocina, a un lado de la cocina otra puerta. Charlie y yo nos sentamos en la barra y el toco una campanita. Su hija Bella salio de la cocina. Wow eso significaba que él era el dueño del restaurante. ¿Él le compro el lugar a Rose?

-¿Este lugar es tuyo Charlie? ¿Rosalie te lo …- le estaba preguntando cuando Bella se quedaba mirándome con la boca abierta.

-Oh, por Dios Santo Jasper, ¡Estas Vivo!- y corrió dentro de la cocina gritando. Yo me quede en Shock pero nada me impresiono más que lo que vi a continuación. Bella regreso con una chica alta y esbelta, increíblemente hermosa y cabello rubio como el mío y ojos azules como los de mamá, era mi hermana Rosalie.

-Oooh, Dios, Jasper- se abalanzo sobre mi y yo la levante del piso apretándola fuerte en nuestro abrazo. La puse en suelo y ella me estampo madres besos en cada mejilla – Siéntate, debes de estar hambriento –Yo tome asiento junto a Charlie y ella desapareció en la cocina. Bella también me abrazo y desapareció detrás de Rosalie. Cinco minutos después salio – Ya te ordene comida y mande a preparar tu cuarto - yo estaba en un estado Shock mayor que el de ella, se suponía que Rose estaba en Tennesse. ¿Qué hacia de mecerá en un restaurante?. Mi estomago volvió a rugir.

-Gracias – le dije ella me abrazo de nuevo y me dio otro beso.

La comida estaba deliciosa. No había comido así en años. Con el estomago lleno recordé que todavía no había saciado mi curiosidad. Y le pregunte a Rose todo lo que quería saber - ¿Cuándo regresaste? Pensé que estabas en Tennesse y ¿Quién compro la casa? ¿Dónde estas viviendo?-.

-No, nunca me fui. Jasper. Y nadie compro la casa, con el dinero que me dejo papa y un préstamo de Dr. Cullen, un buen hombre, monte este restaurante. - me dijo señalando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Estaba de broma. ¿Todo este lugar era suyo? ¿Y lo monto ella sola?

-¿Esto es tuyo Rose?- le pregunte atónito

-Si, bueno es nuestro- dijo tomándome la mano y apretándola un poco. – Use el dinero que papa nos dejo a los dos así que técnicamente es nuestro y el Dr. Cullen es nuestro socio. Me han ayudado mucho desde que papa murió- se me achiquito el corazón, ella había hecho todo esto sola. Mama murió. Luego yo me fui a la guerra. Depuse papa murió y ella todavía saco fuerzas para salir adelante. Rose es una increíble mujer.

-Es increíble Rose, Felicitaciones por tu negocio- ella tenia un restaurante, un futuro asegurado había logrado algo en la vida. ¿Qué había logrado yo? Además de hacer que mataran a mis compañeros. Agite la cabeza y saque un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendí. Lo estaba necesitando desde hace rato. Cerré los ojos y bote el humo por la boca, que delicia. –Pero si tumbaste la casa para montar tu negocio aquí ¿Dónde estas viviendo, Rose? -Bella salio de la cocina con una bolsa de comida. Y se la dio a su padre. Se despidió y se fue a la comisaría.

-La casa se reconstruyo justo al lado del restaurante es mas grande ahora, la casa y el restaurante están comunicados así no tengo que dar la vuelta por fuera cuando cierro en las noches – me explico ella, eso era bueno por lo menos no se exponía.

- Hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte, ¿Los Cullen todavía viven aquí?-

-Si, por supuesto, Carlisle sigue siendo el Doctor del pueblo, pero ahora tiene un consultorio aquí mismo, en frente, con su hijo Edward que también es medico, y Esme abrió una tienda para surtir alimentos y otros cosas al pueblo justo al lado del consultorio.- Wow impresionante incluso Esme Cullen una ama de casa y esposa del hombre mas respetado del pueblo tenia su propio negocio, eso me hizo sentirme mucho peor yo ni siquiera logre ganar una guerra. Sabia que no era mi culpa que perdiéramos la guerra pero si que seis hombres perdieran la vida. Me lleve el cigarro a la boca y aspire – Hablando del rey- Rose señalo a la puerta. Estaban entrando al local Carlisle, Esme y su hijo, AKA mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen. Los tres se me quedaron mirando.

-Jasper ¡Estas vivo!- dijo Edward y me apretó la mano fuertemente.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo- me dijo Carlisle y también me apretó la mano dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Esme me atrapo en un gran abrazo, me agarro tan desprevenido que casi me tumba el cigarro de la mano – Corazón no sabes cuanto me alegre que este en casa-.

-¿Cuándo llegaste, hermano? La guerra termino hace mas de seis meses ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?- me pregunto Edward mientras que él, su padre y yo, nos sentamos en la barra. Y Esme rodeo a Rose por los hombros del otro lado de la barra.

-Acabo de llegar. Y estaba en una base militar bastante alejada de acá, tuve que ir de pueblo en pueblo trabajando para poder venir a casa- me lleve el cigarro a la boca y me lo termine, y saque otro. Un mal habito que había agarrado en la guerra, los soldados fumábamos mucho para relajarnos antes de las batallas.

-Que bueno tenerte de vuelta hermano- me dijo Edward dándome un golpecito en el brazo.

-No deberías fumar tanto, hijo, no es bueno para tu salud- me dijo Carlisle sonriéndome, sus ojos azules tan amables como siempre, su voz sonó como cuando nos reprendía, a mi y a Edward, por las travesuras que hacíamos de niños.

-Un mal habito que agarre en la guerra- le dije llevándome el cigarro a la boca por última vez y lo apague. No iba a dejarlo de la noche a la mañana pero si podía evitar fumar delante de él lo haría.

-Oh ahora que recuerdo- dijo Esme dirigiéndose hacia Rose –vine para acá a hablar con Alice, ¿Dónde esta?-.

¿Alice? Ese nombre no me sonaba para nada, debe de ser una chica nueva en el pueblo. Bueno en realidad ahora el nuevo soy yo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo tenga viviendo aquí la tal Alice, por lo que se pudo haber llegado el mismo día que me fui. Aquí el nuevo era yo.

-¿No esta en la tienda? Porque ella dijo que iba para allá a hablar con… McCarty- dijo Rosalie prácticamente escupiendo la última palabra como si fuera veneno.

Al parecer yo no fui el único en notarlo porque Esme dijo rápidamente – ¿Todavía sigues molesta con el pobre chico? Dale una oportunidad-

-Por supuesto que sigo molesta, y no pienso darle ninguna oportunidad. Es un tarado que cree que puede venir aquí emborracharse y besar a cualquiera- dijo Rose evidentemente molesta. Yo también me moleste.

-¿Quien es este tipo Rose? Dime y yo lo pongo en su lugar que sepa que tu ya no estas sola- le dije, quería que supiera que de ahora en adelante cuenta conmigo.

-No hay que prestarle atención Jasper- trato de quitarle importancia – Emmett es un idiota que vine todas las noches a beber es inofensivo casi todo el tiempo, lo perdonare cuando se disculpe – dijo Rose muy segura.

-¿Segura? – quería insistir, ella había estado sola tanto tiempo que no quería que se sintiera ni un minuto mas desprotegida.

-Si, tranquilo- me apretó la mano – Si paso algo serio te lo haré saber. Yo pensé que tu estabas en la tienda- Rose se dirigió a Esme –No creo que Alice se halla perdido en el camino-

-No estaba en la tienda- le contesto Esme -estaba en el consultorio, supongo que hablare con ella mas tarde-.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- le pregunto Carlisle con un deje de preocupación en la voz, que más les daba la tal Alice, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto Carlisle por ella?, el siempre acogiendo hijos ajenos.

-No Corazón tranquilo, correspondencia que le llego- le dijo Esme poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Carlisle se tranquilizo.

Bella salio de la cocina.

-Hola, Sr. y Sra. Cullen- le dio un beso a Esme y a Carlisle –Hola amor- dijo abrazando a Edward y se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios, ella se puso toda coloradita como siempre le ocurría cuando se avergonzaba. ¿Desde cuando Edward y Bella estaban juntos?.

-Hola Corazón- le contesto el poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Parece que las cosas han cambiado un poco por acá- dije dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo a Edward, el siempre había estado enamorado de Bella pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

_Muy bien por Edward. _

Me sonreí no puede evitarlo me alegraba por él. Todas las personas a quien amaba estaban felices con sus vidas.

-Al parecer no vas a tener que esperar más Esme- dijo Rose señalando la puerta- Allí esta Alice.

Me voltee hacia la puerta para finalmente conocer a la fulana Alice. Me quede de piedra cuando la vi. Era una muchacha bastante baja en estatura, delgada como un fideo, pero con unas curvas muy bien marcadas, tenia unos jeans y una camisa apretadísimos que acentuaban todo, y quiero decir TODO, su esbelto y hermoso cuerpo. El cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de un gris hermoso, cualquiera podría perderse en esos ojos. Era tan pequeña y tan frágil que no me sorprendió que cuando camino hacia Esme pareciera que flotara, como un ángel saltando de nube en nube. La mujer más hermosa que este vaquero haya visto en su vida.

Un ángel se callo del cielo y vino a parar en este infierno. No me tomen mal adoro mi pueblo natal pero no es el mejor lugar del mundo, el calor es insoportable y el sol es abrasador en especial en esta época del año.

-Hola tía- su voz era definitivamente la de un ángel, -Hola tío- le dio un beso a cada uno, así que era la sobrina de Carlisle y Esme – Ed, Bells- se dirigió a modo de saludo y luego se volteo hacia Rose con una enorme sonrisa en su angelical rostro – Rose, Emmett quiere un almuerzo para llevar, acá esta el dinero - y se lo dio a Rose. Ella frunció el seño pero aun así le pidió a Bella que le preparara la comida. Así que Bella es la cocinera eso explica porque la comida estaba tan deliciosa ella siempre ha preparado exquisiteces y adora cocinar.

-Bella por favor encárgate de la comida del tarado ese- le dijo a Bella mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina y Edward se fue con ella, yo no pude evitar notar como el ángel que acababa de llegar me pasaba gloriosamente por alto. Como si yo no estuviera allí. Me mire las manos para asegurarme de no ser invisible. Nop. Muy visible. Allí estaba yo.

-Alice cariño te llego una carta de tu padre- le dijo Esme entregándole un sobre. Ella lo tomo y la sonrisa se le borro del rostro. No mostraba mucho interés por la correspondencia.

-¿No vas abrirlo? Le pudo haber pasado algo tesoro- le dijo Esme. Ella paso por detrás de Carlisle y se sentó en donde antes estaba Edward, ósea a mi lado, aquí es donde yo me hubiera muerto de felicidad y ella me notaba y nos presentaban. Pero no, ella se sentó dándome la espalda.

Abrió el sobre de mala gana, al parecer había perdido todo su buen humor. Saco una carta escrita es una tinta dorada finísima, el papel era también muy fino venia de alguien con mucho dinero eso se notaba. Pero el sobre se veía más grueso para solo contener esa carta. Ella la leyó en silencio.

-Mi padre les manda el bono por soportarme unos meses mas- su voz era dura pero con un deje de dolor, les lanzo el sobre a Esme y a Carlisle, con carta incluida, y los billetes se salieron del sobre. Mientras que ella se levantaba y se iba por donde había llegado. Por la forma en la que se comportaba, como caminaba y como hablaba se notaba que ella no era de este pueblo, ella era refinada y adinerada y no era solo por el fajo de billetes sobre la barra que yo lo sabía.

Esme hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero Carlisle la detuvo.

-No Esme déjala- le dijo mientras tomaba la carta y la leía. Su seño se frunció. Golpeo la mesa – Que le cuesta decirle que la ama, que le cuesta mostrarle un poco de cariño que ella sepa que no esta sola en este maldito mundo.- Carlisle estaba muy pero muy molesto, para llegar a maldecir de esa manera. Carlisle es un caballero jamás habla así en frente de las damas. Demonios. Él Jamás habla así. ¿Qué decía la bendita carta? Para molestar de ese modo a Carlisle y alejar al ángel tan molesto.

Rosalie se mantuvo al margen sin preguntar nada, eso era raro, no estoy diciendo que ella fuera una metida pero siempre se interesaba por la gente a su alrededor, la gente que evidentemente amaba.

Yo también mantuve mi boca cerrada eso no era asunto mío.

-Cálmate Carlisle, ella no esta sola nos tiene a todos nosotros que somos su familia- le dijo Esme. Pero eso no logro calmar a Carlisle, me sorprendió mucho porque Esme siempre logra calmarlo las pocas veces que el se molesta, que son contadas por cierto, pero nunca lo había visto así.

-Ella perdió a su madre hace nada Esme, mi única hermana, y Alice es mi única sobrina, Ella es lo único que me queda de Mary- la voz de Carlisle era tan dura como la de Alice había sido-.

-Estoy segura que, Michael, también la extraña y no es fácil tener a Alice bailoteando alrededor de él recordándole a Mary cada ves que la mira- le dijo Esme tocándole la mejilla. Esta ves si logro que Carlisle se calmara.

-Lo se, créeme, se cuanto se parece Alice a su madre a mi me la recuerda todos los días desde que llego pero no por eso la alejo de mi – le contesto Carlisle.

-Nadie va a llevársela lejos de ti, Carlisle, se que esto es muy duro para ustedes dos pero nos tienen a mi y a Edward, a Bella, Rosalie, Emmett y ahora también a Jasper- ella se detuvo por un momento y se me quedo viendo- Oh tesoro que maleducados somos no te presentamos a Alice-.

Yo me había quedado mudo desde el momento en que ella había entrado. Y lo peor es que me tomo todo este tiempo darme cuenta de eso.

_Genial mudo e invisible, bien hecho Jasper._

-No te preocupes Esme, que no pasa nada- le dije finalmente recuperando mi voz – Será la próxima ves, no hay apuro-

_¿No hay puro? Si claro_ me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza

_Cállate._

_Genial ahora oigo voces._

-Que pena con ustedes dos- dijo Carlisle tomando el sobre y guardándolo en su chaqueta – que hallan tenido que presenciar todo esto- estaba realmente apenado por haber perdido los estribos por unos segundos. Se dirigió a Esme y a Rosalie y agrego – Y discúlpenme por mi vocabulario-.

Rose le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano -Hemos escuchado cosas peores- ambos se sonrieron por unos segundos.

-Bueno mejor nos vamos- dijo Carlisle tomando la mano de su esposa – En la noche hablamos con Alice- se volteo hacia mi y me puso una mano en el hombro – De verdad que nos alegra tenerte de vuelta hijo, están invitados este domingo para un almuerzo en la casa en honor a Jasper-

¿En mi honor? Eso no es necesario no hay nada de honor en perder a mis compañeros de batalla.

-Eso no es necesario Carl…- no me dejaron terminar de hablar

-No vas a lograr safarte de nosotros- me dijo Esme –los esperamos el domingo en la casa después de la misa-.

Salieron del local despidiéndose con la mano. Le respondimos y me voltee hacia Rosalie de nuevo. Había algo que quería preguntarle desde que Alice se había ido tirando la carta sobre la barra pero no era prudente que lo preguntara en frente de Carlisle y Esme.

-Ey Rose ¿De dónde viene la Sobrina de Carlisle?- le pregunte tratando de ser indiferente.

-Se que parece medio grosera al principio- me dijo Rosalie confundiendo el motivo de mi pregunta, no me moleste en corregirla – Pero cuando la conoces es una persona muy agradable- luego agrego –Ella viene de Inglaterra, su padre es un hombre de negocios muy importa allá-.

Inglaterra. Ella no cuadra en este pueblo para nada ¿Qué hace aquí? Y mas importante ¿Qué podría querer una chica tan fina y refinada, como ella, de un soldado sucio y tosco, como yo? Éramos polos opuestos no teníamos nada en común.

_Ya va retrocede un momento_ la vocecita en mi cabeza volvió a intervenir ¿_Para que quieres tu que ella te quiera?_

Y tenía toda la razón, ella no tenía nada que ver conmigo, probablemente ni siquiera seamos amigos.

Bella salió de la cocina con Edward y le entrego una bolsa a Rosalie.

-Ya esta lista la comida de Emmett- dijo recostándose en la barra mientras Edward la abrazaba por la cintura y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Demonios. Alice ya se fue y yo no quiero tener que ir hacia allá- dijo Rosalie dando un leve golpee en la barra – Edward tu…-

-Lo siento, Rose pero me tengo que ir – se apresuro a decir Edward – Tengo que ir a la casa a cambiarme y arreglarme para esta noche-. ¿Habría alguna clase de evento esta noche? Trate de recordar si era alguna fecha importante en el pueblo, algún cumpleaños o aniversario, pero ni siquiera sabía que fecha era hoy.

-¿Qué habrá esta noche?- pregunte queriendo saciar mi curiosidad.

-Una cena en casa de los Swan, bueno en realidad solo seremos Bella, yo y sus padres, algo casual- dijo Edward explicándome. Esta relación entre Bella y Edward iba en serie entonces para que el asistiera a cenas en la casa del comisario.

-Pero es aquí mismo- se quejo Rosalie – Por Favor, será rapidísimo-.

-Con Emmett nunca nada es rapidísimo- le dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Ven amor te acompaño hasta tu casa- se volteo y agrego – Jasper tenemos que reunirnos uno de estos días a ponernos al día, han pasado muchos años-.

-Por supuesto que si amigo-

-Adiós -se despidió Bella, quitándose el delantal – Yo deje todo limpio en la cocina Rose-

-Gracias Bella. Adiós- le contesto Rose.

-Adiós- les dije yo con gesto de la mano

-Eso parece ir muy enserio- le comente a Rose señalando la parejita que acaba de salir por la puerta del local.

-Si!- dijo Rose muy emocionada – Edward ira esta noche a pedir la mano de Bella, ella no sabe nada, será una súper sorpresa-.

-Wow, me alegro mucho por Edward y Bella, de verdad que si-

-Jazz ¿Podrías llevarle la comida a Emmett?, la tienda queda aquí mismo en frente- dijo agarrando la bolsa de comida y señalándome la tienda desde la puerta del restaurante.

-Si claro Rose, no te preocupes – tome la bolsa de su mano y me dirigí hacia donde ella había señalado. El que supuse que era Emmett un hombre alto y muy músculo estaba detrás del mostrador hablando animadamente con Alice, que estaba de espalda a la puerta. Cuando entre la campanita encima de mi cabeza sonó y ambos se voltearon, ella se volvió a voltear ignorándome una vez más. No entendí porque pero el corazón se me arrugo un poquito ante su frialdad.

-¿Es usted Emmett?- le pregunte caminando hacia el mostrador quedando justo al lado de Alice.

-Si – dijo el algo dudoso – ¿Se le ofrece algo?- me pregunto saliendo de detrás del mostrador y parándose en frente


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?, y entonces vi mi reflejo en un viejo espejo que estaba detrás del mostrador, tenía una barba de más o menos siete días, la cara y la ropa sucias de tierra. Para la gente que no me conocía debería parecer un vagabundo. Esa era la razón por la que Alice no se molestaba en mirarme.

-Aquí te manda Rosalie- le entregue la bolsa de comida - ¿Tienes cigarrillos?- le pregunte recordando que el paquete que tenía en el bolsillo era el ultimo que me quedaba.

El tomo la bolsa y la dejo sobre el mostrador pero siguió junto a Alice.-Si tengo, pero no creo que tú tengas el dinero para pagarlo, y aquí no somos las hermanas de la caridad para andar regalando nada-. Su voz era amenazadora, entendí porque Esme tenía a Emmett trabajándole en la tienda. Quien se atrevería a meterse a causar problemas con el gorila ese aquí, claro que yo no era cualquier persona y no venía a causar problemas.

-Tranquilo que si tengo dinero- le dije sacándolo y pasándoselo – Ahora qué tal si me pasas esa cajetilla de cigarros – él lo tomo se giro sobre el mostrador, los agarro y me los lanzo, y rápidamente volvió junto a Alice. El de verdad pensaba que yo era peligroso y no quería alejarse de su lado.

Lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y saque el último del viejo paquete que traía conmigo y me lo lleve a la boca.

Alice ni se movió ni dijo nada se quedo allí, dándonos la espalda no sabía si ella estaba asustada o no ya que no podía ver su cara.

Pero yo no había venido solo para traerle la comida a Emmett si no para tener unas palabras con él con respecto a mí hermana. No me importaba lo que ella dijera no me gusta que nadie la ande besando sin su permiso. Encendí el cigarro.

-Si me vuelvo a enterar que te metiste con mi hermana de nuevo, te voy a partir la cara- le dije en tono amenazador, yo también puedo asustar cuando quiero.

-¿Con tu hermana?- dijo el sorprendido, Alice se volteo a mirar a Emmett molesta y a mi me lanzo un mirada por encima de su hombro como si fuera una cucaracha. Esa mirada me penetro el corazón de punta a punta. Y dolió. – Yo ni siquiera te conozco amigo, mucho menos a tu hermana-.

Le estire una mano y dije –Comandante Jasper Whitlock, hermano de Rosalie- Emmett abrió los ojos como dos huevos fritos y estrecho mi mano con fuerza mientras que una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.

-No lo puedo creer, Rose ha hablado tanto de ti – dijo Emmett acercándome hacia mi y dándome madre abrazo como si fuéramos hermanos. Me tumbo el cigarro de la mano. Maldición. –Oh, debe de estar tan feliz, ella estaba muy preocupada por ti, todo el mundo decía que tú estabas muerto pero ella nunca lo creyó y se quedo aquí esperando que regresaras-. Agrego soltándome por fin yo recogí el cigarro lo eche a la basura. – Discúlpame por lo de ahorita, es que traes un pinta…-

-Sí, no lo había notado hasta ahorita que me vi en el espejo- le dije –Lo que me recuerda, necesito una navaja nueva ¿Tienes acá?-

-Si claro que si, están atrás ya te la traigo- busco una llave detrás del mostrador y cuando pasaba junto a Alice le alboroto el pelo – Viste, enana, el hermano de Rose, quien lo diría-.

-Hay, bruto Emmett – se quejo empujándole la mano – Me despeinaste- dijo mientras se arregla el pelo en el espejo. El soltó una carcajada y se perdió de vista en lo que supuse era el depósito.

Alice se volteo hacia a mí con una sonrisa en su cara de ángel, se ve tan preciosa cuando sonríe, y esa sonrisa era para mí. Se me detuvo el corazón. ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Parezco un adolescente.

-Wow, el hermano de Rose- dijo ella sonriendo aun más, yo no pude evitar imitarla, me había contagio – Nunca lo hubiera creído- estiro su pequeña mano hacia mi y se presento – Alice Brandon – yo se la estreche y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el brazo hasta la columna.

-Jasper Whitlock, Señorita- ella soltó mi mano pero la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

-Es un placer- me dijo ella.

-El placer es mío- me dio otra de sus sonrisas. ¡Dios que hermosa!

-Bueno hermano aquí esta- Emmett había vuelto del depósito y traía con él la navaja. Yo la agarre.

Haber concéntrate un segundo ¿Qué mas necesitas? Pensé para mismo, no sirvió de mucho no pude recordar que mas necesitaba para asearme como Dios manda, mi mente estaba divagando en la hermosa mujer frente a mi – ¿Necesitas algo más?-.

_Si, probar esos delicados labios._

_Jasper reacciona. Y deja de soñar con imposibles._

-Creo que por ahora estoy bien- le dije pasándole un billete.

-No- me empujo la mano –Tu dinero no es bueno aquí-

-Insisto, no pienso irme sin que te cobres - no necesito la caridad de nadie, ¿Qué le sucede a este tipo?

-No pienso cobrarle a nadie que haya luchado por esta nación- insistió Emmett, tampoco fue gran cosa lo que hice, si ellos supieran – Ponlo de vuelta en tu bolsillo-.

Yo le iba a contestar, que no me iba a llevar nada que no hubiera pagado, si el insistía yo le devolvería la navaja. Pero Alice hablo primero.

-Podemos estar horas aquí- dijo ella con cara de fastidio. Se veía tan adorable –Acepta la navaja Jasper, Por Favor -. Pronuncio la última palabra muy bajito. ¿Cómo podía negarme a algo ella me pedía?

-De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez no quiero nada gratis- le dije a Emmett, quien ya se había puesto a engullir todo lo que le había mandado Rosalie – Bueno creo que mejor me voy, estoy cansadísimo-.

-Yo también me voy me toca atender la barra esta noche – dijo Alice con su voz de campanitas – Nos vemos Emmett-.

Y caminamos juntos hasta el restaurante de mi hermana. Debo de estar más cansado de lo esperado porque planeaba decirle otras cositas a Emmett con respecto a mi hermana pero eso ya será otro día, estoy molido.

-Rose, ¿Me puedes señalar mi habitación? – cuando entramos ella estaba sacando unas cuentas en un libro de contabilidad-.

-Dame un segundo, Jas- me quite la chaqueta la lance sobre una silla y me senté de nuevo en la barra, mientras miraba a Alice bailoteando por todos lados acomodando vasos y limpiando la barra. ¿Cómo me dijo que era su apellido?... Ah si, Brandon y Esme había mencionado a un tal Michael. Ósea que su padre era Michael Brandon.

_¡Oh Jasper que inteligente eres! _la vocecita de mi cabeza estaba empezando a molestarme.

Michael Brandon es uno de los hombres más poderosos de Londres, tiene conexiones en todos lados. Hasta los hombres en la guerra sabíamos de él. Un hombre con fortuna y muchos negocios, si no me equivoco tiene negocios acá en América de que exactamente no sé, y es un mujeriego según he escuchado. No me gusta el chisme pero que puede hacer uno cuando se entera de las cosas.

Cada vez me parecía más irreal que Alice, la princesita de Inglaterra, hija de uno de los hombres más influyentes de Londres, este aquí sirviéndoles alcohol a estas pobres almas.

_Al menos ella tiene un trabajo_. Esa voz era cruel.

-Ven Jasper que ya te estás quedando dormido- me dijo Rosalie mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta que estaba junto a la cocina. Uff que suerte que no se dio cuenta que me estaba babeando por Alice y no quedándome dormido – Lleve tu mochila a tu cuarto y déjame decirte que necesitas comprar ropa-. Ósea que ella había revisado mis cosas, ¿Qué paso con la privacidad de un hombre? – No tienes nada que ponerte además de esos uniformes viejos, y no vas a andar por el pueblo disfrazado de soldadito-.

-No es un disfraz Rosalie- le dije un poco molesto ¿Cómo puede hablar así de la ropa con la que luche?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo ella quitándole importancia, yo iba tras ella cuando una figura pequeña se paro alado mío. Alice.

-Yo puedo acompañarte a comprar ropa Jasper- dijo muy entusiasmada. Con una de sus sonrisas más grandes, acaba de convertirse en mi favorita por la forma en la que iluminaba su rostro.

Y ahí estaba yo clavado en el piso sin poder moverme y me había vuelto a quedar mudo. ¿Ella se estaba ofreciendo a hacer algo conmigo?

– A mi me encanta ir de compras – Yo seguía mudo sin decir nada y ella debió tomárselo a mal porque perdió la sonrisa y rápidamente agrego – Claro, si tu no tienes problema con eso, Lo siento si me sobre pase-.

Y Dios se acordó del pobre Jasper Whitlock y me devolvió la voz – Por supuesto que no me molesta, así me ayudas a elegir ropa porque soy malísimo en ese aspecto- su rostro volvió a iluminarse con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en la mañana aquí – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la barra – tenemos una cita no me vayas a dejar plantada-.

¿Había dicho cita?, wow ella se ofreció a ayudarme y ahora decía que teníamos una cita.

_No te emociones que ella dijo que adora ir de compras por eso se ofreció._ Demonios con esa maldita voz porque no podía dejarme ser feliz.

Me fui detrás de Rose, pasamos por un pequeño pasillo y entramos a la sala de nuestra casa. Wow, la casa si era grande, había dos escaleras, una junto a la cocina y otra estaba hasta el otro lado de la sala, imagine que ambas iban a las habitaciones de la casa. Rosalie subió por la que estaba mas cerca de nosotros, yo fui detrás de ella, había pinturas y fotos por todos lados, muchas eran de papa y mama. Me reconocí a mi mismo en varias de esas fotos, cuando era mas joven. Pasamos junto a un par de puertas antes de que ella se detuviera de golpe.

-Esta es tu habitación – me dijo señalando la puerta que estaba enfrente a nosotros – la del final es la mía y esa a la derecha de la tuya en donde duerme Alice-.

Ya va detente un momento, ¿Alice vive aquí? Eso sí que no lo vi venir ¿Por qué no vive con sus tíos?

-¿Alice vive aquí? – trate que mi voz sonara calmada e indiferente pero creo que no lo logre.

-No vive aquí, pero se queda a dormir aquí cuando nos echa una manita a mí y a Seth en las noches- luego agrego – bueno en realidad es solo los viernes y los sábados –

-Hoy es viernes-

-Exacto – dijo ella mirándome directo a los ojos – Alice se queda aquí esta noche así que si te provoca merodear por la casa de noche por lo menos vístete decente y evita su cuarto -

-Oye me ofendes Rose yo soy caballero, jamás entraría a su cuarto –

-Eso espero- y se estaba dando media vuelta para irse cuando yo la detuve

-¿Rose, puedes traerme un poco de agua para afeitarme? Por favor- le pedí gentilmente no quería ser una molestia pero la barba ya empezaba picarme

-Una de las muchachas ya te trajo agua para bañarte y afeitarte- cuando yo estaba a punto de entrar me agarro por la mano y me abrazo de nuevo – Te extrañe mucho Jasper, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Rose- le dije dándole un beso en la frente –Buenas noches, hermanita-

-¿Buenas noches? Son como las seis de la tarde- me dijo sonriéndose

-Estoy muy cansado me voy a dormir de una vez- le dije antes de que se fuera agregue – pero te prometo que mañana si te ayudo en el restaurante –

-No hace falta Jas, tenemos bastante ayuda, que descanses – se fue a seguir trabajando. La pobre trabaja todo el día, tiene mucha gente que la ayude pero ella sigue pendiente de todo. Voy a tratar de ayudarla. Y a conseguir un trabajo. Pero eso será mañana estoy molido.

Cuando entre en mi habitación me encontré con un chica morena de pelo negro y un gran cuerpo debo admitirlo, que estaba arreglando la cama.

- Ya termine de arreglar su habitación – dijo ella mirándome de arriba abajo y llegando a la misma conclusión que Emmett había llegado antes.

-Jasper – me presente y luego agregue mirándome la ropa - aunque no siempre luzco así de andrajoso - lo primero en hacer es quitarme la barba.

Ella se río relajándose un poco, entre dejando la puerta abierta para que ella saliera – Soy María - se presento estrechándome la mano, su tacto no se aprecia en nada al de Alice, para empezar que no había sentido el fuego recorriendo mi cuerpo como me sucedió con Alice y no era ni de lejos la mitad de delicado.

-Bueno, gracias María, yo me puedo encargar desde aquí – ella salió y cerré la puerta tras ella.

Me mire en un pequeño espejo que estaba apoyado en la pared a la altura de mi cara, tenía un aspecto horrible de verdad. Me quite la camisa y contemple mi torso, estaba lleno de cicatrices que en su mayoría eran por la explosión, y otros incidentes. El hombro derecho me estaba matando. Desde que me habían disparado me había quedado doliendo, normalmente era un dolor soportable pero hoy si que estaba fuerte, tenia casi 48 horas sin dormir en el ultimo pueblo en el trabaje me toco hacerle de burro de carga.

Me quite la ropa y me afeite, luego me metí en la bañera. El agua estaba deliciosa, me ayudo a relajarme bastante. Me estuve alrededor de 20 minutos. Me salí y me seque. Todavía me dolía el hombro. Bueno si se ponía peor en la mañana iría a ver a Carlisle, espero que no sea necesario no me gustan los médicos, al menos no cuando el paciente soy yo. Me vestí unos pantalones cortos que utilizaba para dormir y sin camisa porque solo me quedaba la que usaría mañana para ir con Alice a comprar ropa. Tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Sr. Jasper?, ¿Ya termino de bañarse? Vengo a limpiar la bañera- era María, me acerque y abrí la puerta. Ella se me quedo mirando con una cara horror al notar las cicatrices de mi torso y espalda. El maldito hombro todavía me seguía matando. Me lo frote un poco.

Ella entro y comenzó a limpiar lo que iba limpiar yo guarde todas mis cosas en la mochila de nuevo. Me seguía frotando el hombro con la esperanza de que mejorara. María se levanto para irse pero antes de salir me pregunto - ¿Qué le paso?-

-La guerra- fue todo lo que conteste, mientras le daba la espalda y guardaba el resto de mis pertenencias en mi mochila que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Mañana arreglo todo en el armario pensé.

Sentí el tacto de unas manos cálidas en mi espalda, me voltee bruscamente.

-Lo siento- se disculpo ella, - Eso parece dolerle – señalo mi hombro, el cual todavía me estaba masajeando inconscientemente.

-Es solo una vieja herida que molesta de ves en cuando- le dije

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte- dijo extendiendo las manos hacia mi – Permíteme – me llevo hasta la cama y me sentó allí y comenzó a masajearme el hombro. Se sentía muy bien ah decir verdad. No se si era porque ella sabía hacer esto o era el simple tacto de una mujer. Después de todo lo sucedido en la guerra, rodeado de hombres uno llega a preciar cualquier cosa que se mas suaves que una lima.

-Está mejor gracias-le dije cuando ella termino de masajearlo, pero todavía estaba doblada sobre mí. No lo había notado antes pero ella tenía los ojos negros como la noche, no eran feos ni nada, sino que eran muy intensos. Se acerco lentamente hacia mi y deposito sus labios sobres los míos. Eran cálidos y fieros, con tanta pasión que se transformo en un beso casi brusco. Sin darme cuenta yo le estaba respondiendo. Hacia años que no besaba a una mujer, demasiados. El beso no era incomodo pero parecía forzado aun así continúe besándola. Sus brazos se aferraron en mi pelo con fuerza mientras que yo colocaba las mías sobre sus caderas. Una de mis manos se introdujo por debajo de la tela de su camisa.

-Jasper- alguien llamo desde afuera de la puerta reconocí la voz inmediatamente, pero antes de que pudiera romper el beso se abrió la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

_-Jasper- alguien llamo desde afuera de la puerta reconocí la voz inmediatamente, pero antes de que pudiera romper el beso se abrió la puerta._

Rosalie estaba parada en la puerta mirándonos con cara de asesina. Huy había olvidado esa mirada. Rosalie también puede dar miedo cuando se lo propone. Y tenía mi chaqueta en sus manos.

-Si ya terminaste, María – le dijo Rosalie lazándole otra mirada de asesina - Te puedes retirar-

María se agarro las cosas que había utilizado para limpiar y salió de la habitación, pasando junto a Rosalie con la cabeza agachada. Ella entro y cerró la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto?- me pregunto lanzándome la chaqueta, yo no conteste nada ella estaba echando chispas por los ojos – Si te quieres revolcar con todas las mujeres del pueblo eso no es asunto mío Jasper, pero eso si te advierto no lo vas hacer en esta casa ni mucho menos con las empleadas del restaurante-

-No me iba a revolcar, como tú dices, con María- me defendí, no estaba del todo seguro si era cierto, pues no sabía hasta donde hubiera sido capaz de llegar si Rosalie no nos hubiera interrumpido.

-¿Ah no?- su voz estaba llena de rabia –Si hubiera llegado cinco minutos más tarde, los consigo en plena acción-

-¿Qué se supone que hago yo si ella se me lanzo encima? – le dije levantándome de la cama, ya me estaba molestando.

-Puedes decir 'No Gracias', Respetarla-

-Si ella no se respeta a ella misma ¿Porque he de hacerlo yo?... Así que deja de sermonearme, no es mi culpa que ella sea una regalada- me había pasado lo sabía.

Una bofetada me voltea la cara. No me di ni cuenta en qué momento Rosalie había levanto la mano hasta que la sentí en mi mejilla. Me dejo la mejilla ardiendo.

-En esta casa se respeta a las mujeres – sus ojos flamearon unos segundos mas y luego suspiro –Jasper me sorprende de ti, tu eres un caballero, así te enseñaron mama y papa-.

Me senté de nuevo en la cama – Tienes razón, lo siento Rose- me lleve las manos a la cabeza y la agache entere mis piernas. Estaba decepcionando a todo el mundo. Rose, Mis padres y las familias de los soldados que murieron luchando a mi lado.

- Espero que mañana te comportes con Alice – me dijo sentándose a mi lado y poniendo una mano en mi hombro – ella no es María – me advirtió, pero ya no estaba molesta o al menos sus ojos ya no echaban chispas.

-Tranquila no tienes de que preocuparte, esto no va a repetirse, imagino que estoy muy cansado – le dije suspirando sin querer.

-Que bueno – dijo y luego agrego -Hablando de eso ¿Necesitas dinero? Porque yo no tengo problema en darte, después de todo esto es de los dos-

-No Rose gracias, yo tengo dinero – le dije rechazándolo no quería aprovecharme de ella, yo apenas llegaba no podía quitarle el dinero que ha obtenido con tanto esfuerzo –Y pienso buscar un trabajo apenas pueda-

-Eso no es necesario, puedes ayudarme en el restaurante y eso es suficiente –

-Prefiero buscarme un trabajo Rose – pensaba hablar con Carlisle haber si el sabia de alguien que necesitase un empleado –Igual te voy a ayudar cuando pueda-

-Como quieras – me dijo se me quedo mirando unos segundo y luego agrego -Descansa Jas, nos vemos mañana- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Yo sabía que ella todavía estaba molesta por lo sucedido, Rosalie no se calmaba tan fácilmente, pero creo que se sintió mal porque pelarse conmigo cuando apenas acabo de llegar.

Me tire sobre la cama y antes de quedarme dormido me golpearon todas las imagines del día. El restaurante, la nueva casa, mi hermana, Edward y Bella juntos, Carlisle y Esme tan cariñosos como siempre, Emmett, el beso, la pelea con Rose, pero lo que lleno mi mente por completo fue el rostro de un hermoso ángel. Alice.

Al día siguiente me levante alrededor de las 8 de la mañana. Me vestí y fui directo al restaurante. Rosalie estaba tras la barra hablando con Bella, mientras que Edward se tomaba un café y Emmett se engullía unos huevos del otro lado de la barra.

-Buenos días – salude y me senté junto a Edward

-Buenos días, Jasper – me saludaron Bella y Rosalie.

-¿Qué mas hermano, como estas? – me pregunto Edward terminándose su café.

-Súper – le conteste y recordando lo que Rose me había dicho el día anterior sobre él y Bella – ¿Y tu Bella como estas? ¿Alguna noticia que quieras compartir?- le pregunte sonriéndome.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunto ella sorprendida

-Rosalie me contó anoche- le dije – Felicitaciones, a ambos –

-Gracias – dijo ella –Déjame traerte algo para que desayunes – y se desapareció en la cocina.

-Gracias hermano- me dijo Edward

-¿Y para cuando es la boda? – le pregunte a Edward

-Oh por Dios Emmett – se quejo Rosalie por la forma en cómo Emmett se terminaba su desayuno.

-¿QUE?- pregunto éste

-Modales- le dijo Rose con cara de superioridad

-Lo siento cielo, pero se me está haciendo tarde para ir a abrir la tienda – dijo él terminándose el café –Nos vemos en la noche princesa – Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, mientras el se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta – Adiós chicos –

-Adiós – le contestamos Edward y yo, luego Edward continuo – todavía no tenemos una fecha exacta para la boda, pero será dentro de dos meses aproximadamente, acabo de dejar a mama en la casa de Bella, ella y Rene ya están planificando todo-

-¿Desde ahorita? – le pregunte sorprendido ¿Qué le sucede a las mujeres con las bodas?

-Si me pregunta a mi ya están atrasados – dijo Rosalie, Bella salió de la cocina con mi desayuno.

-Wow todo eso se ve delicioso – le dije cuando puso el plato en frente de mi –¿Pero no es como demasiado?- el plato estaba lleno con huevo fritos, tocino y tostadas pero ración doble de todo.

-Tienes que comer bastante para aguantar un día de compras con Alice – me dijo Rosalie sonriéndose –Créeme-

-Yo no creo que sea tan malo – dije. Después de todo iba a pasar el día con mi ángel favorito, no podía estar más feliz – A mí me parece que es muy lindo de su parte en ofrecerse a acompañarme –

-Si yo también pensé lo mismo la primera vez que Alice se ofreció a llevarme de compras – dijo Bella poniendo una cara de horror Edward se estaba muriendo de la risa – Edward – ella lo regaño por burlarse de ella. Yo comencé a comerme mi desayuno. Para evitar reírme yo también, porque la cara de horror de Bella era como si Alice la hubiera torturado o algo así.

-Vamos amor no es tan malo – le dijo Edward dejando de reírse bueno o al menos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

-No, es peor – dijo ella

-A mi me parece que Alice es una excelente compañía para salir de compras – dijo Rose que también se había estado riendo.

-¿Debería preocuparme? – le pregunte a Edward, algo nervioso a decir verdad.

-No – pero no fue Edward el que contesto si no la dulce voz de Alice que había llegado de la nada – Me duele de verdad que mis propios amigos hablen así de mi – dijo haciendo un gran drama. Se abalanzo sobre Bella le dio madre abrazo con una gran sonrisa en sus hermoso labios –Felicitaciones por su compromiso -

-Gracias pero no estábamos hablando de ti – se defendió Bella, Alice no se lo creyó se le quedo mirando con cara de 'a mi no me engañas' –Ah qué demonios – dijo Bella rindiéndose – Alice hiciste que me probara veinte vestidos, me escuchas veinte, en cada tienda, tienes prohibido interferir en los preparativos de la boda- le dijo tajante Bella.

Alice perdió la sonrisa y asomo su labio inferior haciendo el puchero más lindo del mundo puso ojitos tristes, y yo odie a Bella un poquito por entristecer a mi ángel.

-Si claro – dijo Rose riéndose –Buen suerte con eso, Bella – y señalo a Alice.

-No me pongas esa cara Alice – hablo Bella, Edward y yo todo lo que hacíamos era mirar, Alice intensifico sus ojitos tristes –Olvídalo-

-¿Por qué no me quieres Bella? – le pregunto con la voz mas triste del mundo, lo juro estuve a punto de levantarme e ir a abrazarla yo mismo, la pobre estaba desconsolada.

-Oh, Demonios – dijo Bella rindiéndose

-Siii- Alice grito victoriosa –No te vas a arrepentir –

-Ya me arrepentí – dijo Bella bajito

-Alice no te puedes sobre pasar – le advirtió Edward – Bella quiere una boda sencilla y así será –

-Será sencilla lo juro – Alice levanto la mano derecha para darle mas credibilidad a su juramento ahora era Bella la que tenía cara de tristeza –Además tu vestido es lindísimo –

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alice en esto – dijo Rose – Alice me los mostró cuando el paquete llego de Francia, es una lindura Bella-

-¿Pero cómo te dio tiempo de comprar un vestido? Apenas nos comprometimos ayer – se quejo Bella y luego balbuceo –¿Francia?-

-Le mande una carta a un amigo que tengo allá que se encarga de hacer vestidos de novias – una punzada de celos me golpeo de repente cuando la escuche hablando tan alegremente de ese tipo. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? No hace ni 24 horas que conocí a Alice y ya me estoy poniendo celoso – él y yo vimos muchos vestidos cuando una amiga nuestra se caso y hubo uno en especial que era bellísimo así que cuando ustedes empezaron a salir le pedí que hiciera uno así pero agregándole algunos detalles, yo misma le mande el bosquejo – Bella todavía la miraba molesta – Es mi regalo para ti Bella, pedí el mío y el Rose también –

-¿Qué? – Rosalie perdió la sonrisa – Eso no lo sabía –

-Es una sorpresa Rose no te lo podía decir – se defendió Alice

-Alice por favor- le suplico Bella –contrólate con los preparativos de la boda, nada extravagante, SENCILLA-

-Será sencilla tranquilízate- dijo Alice –Tendremos que hacer pruebas de vestidos por si hay que ajustar algo – Bella suspiro y puso la cabeza sobre la barra-.

-Alice tu definición de sencilla y la nuestra son diferentes – dijo Edward acariciando la cabeza de Bella.

Yo no había dicho ni pío, me concentre en comerme todo. Estaba nerviosismo no solo por pasar todo el día con Alice sino también por todo lo que habían dicho sobre Alice y las compras. El numero 20 seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Seria verdad o Bella estaría exagerando?

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que la haga vulgar?- dijo ella como si fuera lo peor del mundo –Para eso más bien deberían fugarse y ya-

Bella levanto la cabeza de la barra y miro a Edward esperanzada

-Nuestras madres se morirían amor – le dijo Edward a Bella.

-Bueno después hablamos de esto – dijo Alice dándole la vuelta a la barra – Jasper y yo tenemos que ir de compras – Yo no lo había notado porque ella estaba detrás de la barra pero Alice tenía un vestido blanco que caía suelto sobre su cuerpo hasta las rodillas, con unos zapatos de tacones. Sus brazos y parte de su pecho estaban al desnudo. No era nada vulgar pero si mostraba más piel de lo que mis pobres ojos estaban acostumbrados a ver. Sabía que me había quedado mirándola como un idiota pero no pude lograr que mis ojos reaccionaran y dejaran de escanearla.

-Jasper – me llamo Rosalie, me voltee y ella me estaba lanzando una mirada amenazante era muy clara 'Acuérdate de lo que hablamos ayer' – Yo creo que mejor se van se les va hacer tarde – Rosalie lo escondió muy bien.

-Si tienes razón Rose – me levante –Bueno nos vemos ahora –

-Suerte – gritaron todos, Alice se volteo y les saco la lengua, ya dije que es adorable, bueno pues lo es. Todo lo que hace le queda bien.

-Bueno Jazzy – dijo Alice cuando ya estábamos fuera – Es hora de ponerte más guapo –

¿Dijo MAS guapo?, ósea que ella ya piensa que yo soy guapo. Tranquilo Jasper no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Soy un imbécil**

Salimos del restaurante y comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo que es donde yo recuerdo que estaban las tiendas que venden ropa. Alice caminaba a mi lado, el vestido se agitaba sobre sus piernas con cada paso que ella daba.

Controle mis pensamientos lo mejor que pude. Ya que los pensamientos que invadían mi mente al ver sus piernas no eran dignas de un caballero y voy a abstenerme de explicarlos.

Alice estaba algo seria, no había dicho nada en todo el camino y ya teníamos unos quince minutos caminando. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el frente, se veía concentrada en algo que no estaba aquí. Quería saber que era lo que la tenía tan seria. Nunca antes había sentido la urgencia de saber los pensamientos de nadie pero con ella todo era diferente, quería borrar esos pensamientos para que su sonrisa volviera a iluminar su rostro. Pero me resiste de preguntar nada recordándome que eso no era mi problema.

Alice cerro su mano sobre mi antebrazo y comenzó a alarme hacia ella – Ven por aquí venden ropa para caballeros lindísima – una sonrisa bailoteaba en su labio de nuevo, yo ignore el ardor que sentía por tu mi brazo ante su contacto.

La seguí y entramos en la tienda, una mujer estaba detrás del mostrador dándonos la espalda, eche un vistazo a la tienda y vi a mi alrededor los miles de trajes que habían allí, me estremecí pensando cuantos me obligaría a medirme Alice, el estremecimiento se debía a que sabia que si ella me pedía que me midiera toda la tienda yo lo haría y además con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Un segundo por favor – dijo la chica que todavía nos daba la espalda, la voz me sonó familiar, pero no logre ubicarla, hasta que se dio la vuelta y la reconocí como Ángela Webber. Una amiga de toda la vida.

-Ángela!- la salude amablemente, mientras que ella le daba la vuelta al mostrador se abalanzaba encima mío dándome un gran abrazo.

-Jasper no puedo creer que este aquí – dijo muy feliz con una sonrisa en los labios – mi papa me dijo anoche que había llegado pero no podía creerlo, todos te dábamos por muerto – se separo de mi, Que rápido se había regado la noticia de mi llegada.

-Pues aquí estoy – le dije, me alegraba mucho de verla, me preguntaba que había sido de ella en todos esto años, cuando me fui ella estaba saliendo con un tal Erick - ¿Qué hay de tu vida?- le pregunte sin poder contenerme.

-Muy bien, trabajo en las tiendas de los Vulturi – hizo una mueca de molestia – Necesito el trabajo ni modo, son los peores jefes del mundo pero …-

-Tienen la mejor ropa del pueblo – dijo Alice junto a mí – ¿Cómo te va, Ángela? –

-Bien Alice, ¿y Tú? –

-Bien, traje a Jasper a comprar ropa – dijo ella apretándome el abrazo, suspire tratando de controlarme, luego agrego - le hace falta –

-Si me imagino, la guerra no es buen lugar para la ropa – dijo mirando la ropa que traía yo.

-¿Todavía sales con Erick? – le pregunte tratando de distraerlas de mi pobre ropa.

-No – dijo ella lanzándole a Alice una mirada entre complicidad y molestia, Alice hizo como que la cosa no era con ella. ¿Qué diantres había pasado aquí? Iba a preguntar cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió y por ella entro la última persona que yo quería ver en mi vida. Jane Vulturi.

-Que sorpresa – dijo la dulce voz de Jane, que sonaba como una niña pequeña. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, que no era precisamente de alegría.

Los Vulturi eran una familia muy adinerada y poderosa que tenían varias tiendas en el pueblo, Aro Vulturi había llegado un día desde Italia con sus hermanos y los respectivos hijos de cada uno, Jane y Alec (su hermano gemelo) eran los hijos de Aro y su esposa.

-Escuche que habías llegado pensé que irías a vernos a la casa pero parece que ya no somos amigos – dijo ella cerrando la puerta y parándose junto a Ángela. Esta se puso recta y tensa -Alice, cariño ¿como estas? – dijo Jane alegremente mirando a Alice como si fuera su mejor amiga. Alice le sonrío en respuesta – Alec, Demetri y yo llegamos hace una semana de Italia y mi padre nos dijo que tú estabas aquí no lo podía creer. ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Vine a pasarme un tiempo con mi tío Carlisle – le contesto Alice alegremente, ¿De dónde se conocían Alice y Jane?, no podía imaginármelas como amigas no podían ser mas diferente.

Yo reaccione y me dirigí a Jane –Por supuesto que todavía somos AMIGOS solo que llegue ayer y no estaba de ánimos de visitar a nadie –

-Que maravilloso encontrarme aquí con dos viejos amigos – dijo Jane mirándonos a los dos, mi cara de confusión debió de ser mayor de lo que yo pensé ya que Jane agrego –Alice y yo nos conocimos en Italia antes de que nosotros nos viniéramos aquí, ella estaba de vacaciones en Italia con su padre, él y mi padre hicieron grandes negocios-

Alice se sonrío y luego agrego –Si, y no nos veíamos desde hace dos años que nos conseguimos en Paris –

-Oh, si Paris – dijo Jane con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, Alice estaba algo avergonzaba con una sonrisa forzada en los labios –¿Hicimos un par de locuras por allá, recuerdas Alice?-

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente – dijo Alice tratando de ponerle un fin a la conversación.

-En especial tu amiga – le dijo Jane a Alice, ella le lanzo una mirada de suplica, como pidiéndole que se detuviera, Jane hizo caso omiso de la suplica silenciosa de Alice –No hay secretos en este pueblo, mi hermano Alec y mi primo Demetri todavía se pelean por aquella noche … -

-JANE – le dijo Alice alzando su voz –BASTA –

-Oh, que carácter – dijo Jane todavía con la sonrisa burlona en su rostro –No tienes porque ponerte así amiga, ya no digo nada mas-

Bien creo que es hora de hacer unas declaraciones, la razón por la cual Jane no me cae muy bien es porque un año antes de irme para la guerra ella y yo tuvimos un pequeño romance, no fue nada serio los dos lo sabíamos y lo terminamos a los tres meses, no terminamos en malos términos ni nada por el estilo pero en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos conocí mejor a Jane y digamos que no me gusta mucho su personalidad medio sádica.

Ahora Alice estaba realmente molesta, de sus ojos saltaban chispan y estaba atravesando a Jane con una mirada de furia. Ángela miraba a Alice y Jane como si fuera un juego de Ping Pong pero ninguna de las dos dijo ni pío se quedaron mirándose, Alice furiosa y Jane todavía sonriéndose de manera medio malévola. De haber sido yo no le hubiera sostenido la mirada de la forma como lo hacía Alice, claro que yo no estaba tan molesto como Alice.

Lo que me lleva a pensar que fue lo que paso en Paris que Alice evidentemente no quiere que nadie se entere, y Jane desea decirlo a los cuatro vientos. No se me vino nada bueno a la mente, si Alec y Demetri estaban involucrados no pude ser nada bueno, pero Alice no tiene nada que ver con ellos, no entiendo como pueden ser amigos.

_Por supuesto que tienen cosas en común _ la voz de mi cabeza intervino de repente _Todos son niños adinerados y con mucho tiempo libre en sus manos_

_Si pero Alice no es como los hijos de los Vulturi_

_Genial ahora me peleo solo_

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan?- pregunto Ángela tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Alice se volteo hacia Ángela –Vamos a ver ropa para Jasper, pero tranquila que nosotros nos echamos una pasadita por la tienda y si necesitamos algo te avisamos – se volteo hacia Jane y con su mejor cara de Poker y le dijo –Fue un placer verte, ahora si nos disculpas – me tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarme hacia la ropa.

-Adiós Jane – le dijo cediendo a los jalones de Alice y dándole la espalda.

-Adiós, nos vemos luego- dijo saliendo de la tienda. Me voltee y la vi lanzarle una mirada de odio a Alice a través del vidrio luego se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ángela suspiro aliviada.

-Mira Jasper esta camisa es hermosa, deberías probártela – me dijo Alice mostrándome una camisa azul oscuro – El color te resalta los ojos – levanto la camisa y la sostuvo con sus manos contra mis hombros – Si definitivamente te resalta los ojos, tómala – la batuqueo delante de mi – pruébatela mientras que yo sigo mirando.

Yo la tome sin chistar y me dirigí hacia el biombo para probarme la camisa. Mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa escuche la puerta de la tienda abrirse, no le di importancia seguí con lo mío, puse mi chaqueta y mi camisa sobre una butaca que estaba detrás del biombo y me metí las manos dentro de las mangas, había una espejo justo en frente y me quede mirándome el pecho desnudo, las heridas estaban por todo mi pecho y dorso, en el hombro tenía una herida de la bala y por un costado otra más antigua, todo el área era un verdadero desastre, pase mis dedos sobre ellas y sentí la textura era rugosa, no tenia comparación con la piel suave de Alice, ella jamás iba a querer tocarme.

_¿Y para que quieres que ella te toque?_

Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con la voz, no había razón alguna para que ella tuviera que tocarme. La puerta volvió a abrirse, supuse que la persona que había llegado antes se había ido. Mire por encima del biombo, cosa que no era difícil ya que mi cabeza sobresalía completamente, y vi a Alice entrando a la tienda con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. ¿En qué momento se había ido?

Me abroche los botones de la camisa.

-Déjame ver como se te ve – dijo Alice que ya se encontraba del otro lado biombo.

Salí con los brazos extendidos hacia a los lados. Alice se me quedo mirando con una sonrisita en sus labios. Pero no dijo nada solo se quedo allí parada mirándome.

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunte algo nervioso ante su mirada.

-Te queda muy bien Jasper – se acerco a mí y llevo sus manos a mi cuello para arreglar el cuello de la camisa, yo me incline un poco para que ella pudiera alcanzarme mejor, y su aroma me golpeo de pronto, olía como a fresas y rosas tal vez un poco de vainilla, no estaba seguro pero olía divino. Se me quedo mirando con cara de concentración por unos segundos – Tal vez deberías soltarte los dos primeros botones – y sus manos soltaron el primer botón de la camisa.

Yo detuve sus manos inmediatamente tomado cada una de sus pequeñas manos por la muñeca. No quería soltarme los botones porque mis cicatrices se verían. Y no quiero que ella las vea.

Mis movimientos fueron más bruscos de lo que pretendía y ella agacho la mirada alejándose un poco de mi – Lo siento – se disculpo y se dio la vuelta, yo la tome por el brazo y la gire para que quedara frente a mí.

-No, yo lo siento – dije mirándole a los ojos, ella estaba desilusionada, quería patearme yo mismo por ser la causa de su carita triste – Me gusta llevar la camisa bien cerrada – y me abotone el botón que ella misma había desabotonado.

-Está bien – dijo ella pero seguía triste –Quédate aquí voy a traerte otras camisa y un par de pantalones – se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

_Maldita sea. _

Buen trabajo Jasper ahora si que lo lograste, seguro no te habla más nunca después de que terminen las compras. Si es que todavía quiere ir a otra tienda contigo. Patee el biombo y este se balanceo yo estire la mano para evitar que se cayera pero no lo logre, al contrario en mi intento de agarrarlo perdí el equilibrio y me caí con todo y biombo. El biombo me cayó encima del hombro y me produjo un gran dolor, genial ahora me voy a pasar toda la noche adolorido por el tonto biombo.

Una risita se escucho detrás de mí. Me voltee y vi a Alice conteniendo una carcajada -¿Qué te hizo para que lo patearas?- me pregunto su dulce voz de ángel. Ella puso toda la ropa que tenia sobre una silla y me ayudo a levantarme. Yo acomode el biombo.

-Nada – le dijo avergonzado de que ella me viera en aquella actitud.

-Como tu digas- se dio la vuelta y me paso dos camisas, una negra de manga corta y otra blanca de manga larga – Pruébate estas y no te pelees con el pobre biombo de nuevo – se sonrío de nuevo, Dios que hermosa es cuando se sonríe. Me metí detrás del biombo y me quiete la camisa azul y probé las otras dos, Alice dijo que la negra no me quedaba bien y me paso una marrón. Esa si le gusto. Nos pasamos como una hora en ese plan. Al final me llevaba ocho camisas y cinco pantalones, pero me había medido el triple de eso.

Mientras yo me ponía mi camisa y mi chaqueta Alice llevo toda la ropa que nos íbamos a llevar a donde Ángela.

Cuando salí de detrás del biombo vi a Ángela abrasada a un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones que era un poco más alta que ella. En el momento en el que me acerque hacia ellos él le estaba dando un fugaz beso en los labios y ella le sonreía de vuelta. Alice los miraba… ¿Orgullosa?

-Jasper te presento a Ben – dijo Ángela señalando al hombre que todavía la tenía entre sus brazos – Mi novio –

-Un placer – dije dándole la mano, él la estrecho con una sonrisa.

-El placer es mío – dijo él volviendo a abrazar a Ángela

-Bueno Ben suelta a Ángela para que pueda cobrarnos todavía nos quedan unas tiendas que visitar – los tres se rieron y Ángela saco las cuentas y nos metió la ropa en las bolsas. Yo le pase el dinero. En una sola tienda se fue casi la mitad del dinero que yo tenía. Espero que Alice no planee ir a muchos lugares porque el dinero no me va a alcanzar y ella no parece poder controlarse.

-Bueno adiós chicos – se despidió Alice, yo me despedí con un gesto de la mano. Salimos de la tienda y el sol ya estaba pegando un poco más fuerte.

Caminamos en silencio hacia otra tienda que no estaba muy lejos de allí, no pude evitar notar como la gente se nos quedaba mirando cuando pasábamos, algunos me señalaban y cuchicheaban. Pero la mayoría de las personas señalaban a Alice, las mujeres la miraban horrorizadas por el vestido que ella traía mostrando las piernas tan descaradamente, por otro lado los hombres la desvestían con la mirada. Me dio una puntada de celos al ver a los cochinos esos mirando a mi Alice con tanto deseo.

-¿No te molesta?- le pregunte cuando entramos a la tienda

-No les prestes atención – me dijo tranquilamente – ellos solo hablaran de ti por un tiempo luego se les pasara – yo la mira confundido yo no le estaba preguntando por mi sino por la forma en cómo esos hombres la miraban a ella –Es solo que ahora eres la novedad, el chico que regresa de la guerra y todo eso-

-Yo no me refería a mi – le explique – si no a ti –

-¿A mí?- me pregunto confundida - ¿Por qué habría de molestarme a mí?

-Porque esos hombres te estaban mirando como si fueras un pedazo de carne – sin darme cuenta soné un poquito celoso, espero que ella no lo note.

Ella se río – Ven vamos a ver la ropa – me arrastro detrás de ella. Al parecer a ella no le molesta que los hombres se la coman con la mirada.

_A lo mejor le gusta y por eso se viste así_ ahora sí que voy a matar a esa voz, si tan solo pudiera hacer que se callara

_Cállate_

Ella se volteo y debió notar mi molestia –Yo no les prestó atención, Jasper, ya me acostumbre, desde que llegue a sido lo mismo, la verdad me ha pasado incluso en otros lados, la gente se me queda mirando por mi forma de vestir tan …- ella hizo una pausa buscando la palabra –moderna, pero yo no dejo que eso me afecte y tampoco me voy a dejar de vestir como me gusta-

Yo asentí, no entendía porque necesitaba explicaciones yo no soy nada de ella. ¿Qué me está pasando con esta mujer?

-Bueno continuemos con lo nuestro, aquí hay pantalones y trajes de fiestas, que necesitas para la boda de Edward, y además hay una chaquetas preciosas, porque esa que traes ya deberías jubilarla – me regalo otra de sus sonrisas, solo para mi, bella, que bella se ve cuando sonríe.

Yo mire mi chaqueta –Pero esta es mi favorita- me queje como un niño pequeño –Además no es tan vieja, la compre con mi primer trabajo de regreso a aquí-

-¿Eso no fue hace como seis meses?-

-Si ¿Y? – le dije, no iba a permitir que ella me obligara a botar mi chaqueta yo no soy Bella -¿Cada cuanto jubilas tu a tu ropa?-

-Después de que me la pongo la primera vez – dijo ella como si ese fuera el comportamiento más obvio del mundo

-¿Y simplemente la botas?- le pregunte sorprendido

-No se la doy a la caridad yo no la voy a usar mas nunca – ella comenzó a pasearse entre la ropa mirando los trajes de fiesta para caballero.

-Bueno pero no todos somos millonarios- le dije yendo tras ella –No podemos darnos el lujo de comprar ropa todas las semanas-

Ella se volteo molesta –Yo no soy millonaria- escupió las palabras como si la acabara de insultar

-Oh vamos Alice – le dije sonriéndome, vaya ocurrencia, si ella no es millonaria entonces yo soy un vagabundo –Tu padre es un hombre muy poderoso, que tiene mucho dinero y muchos contactos, incluso aquí en América lo conoce la gente –

-Exacto Jasper el es poderoso y tiene dinero no yo- me dijo dándome la espalda y continuo mirando la ropa.

-¿Y de donde sale el dinero con el que compras tu ropa?- le pregunte

-Para tu información – se volteo encarándome –Desde que llegue a este pueblo no he podido salir de compras porque estas tiendas tienen el peor gusto en modas – agarro unos pantalones mostrándomelos –Esto está a la moda en Europa pero a la moda del siglo pasado, así que una empleada en casa se encarga de mandarme la ropa de los diseños que yo misma le mando-

Ella diseña su propia ropa, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? -¿Y quién paga esa ropa que te mandan desde Europa?-

-Mi papa – dijo ella bajito

-Exacto Alice, tu padre es millonario por lo que tú también lo eres – le explique en un tono un poco superior, no pude evitarlo, luego agregue –Tener dinero no es algo malo -.

-A mi no me interesa el dinero de mi padre- me dijo lanzándome una miraba de odio, sus ojos flameaban molestos, estaba más molesta que cuando se había enfrentado a Jane, por sabe Dios qué cosa, pero ahora era conmigo con quien estaba molesta.

_Bravo Jasper primero haces que se ponga triste y ahora está furiosa contigo_.

-Yo no quise decir eso Alice- me defendí – Es solo que…-

-Olvídalo Jasper, vamos a terminar aquí para irnos- se dio la vuelta y susurro –Tu no entenderías de todos modos-

-Entonces explícame- le dije poniéndome enfrente de ella

-Esto es algo de lo que no hablo ni con mis tíos ¿Que te hace pensar que lo voy a discutir contigo?– me dijo levantando la ceja derecha, me lanzo una mirada de superioridad, si yo pensaba que era imposible sentirme peor ella me probo lo contrario, en ese momento me di cuenta de las diferencias que nos separaban. Sentí como se hacía una pequeña grieta en mi corazón –Los problemas que yo tengo con mi padre no son asunto tuyo, tu solo eres el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas, no te confundas Jasper-

Mi corazón se termino de romper, ella lo había pisoteado sin siquiera saberlo. Más claro que el agua. Ella jamás me vería de otra forma, ni siquiera somos amigos.

Me molesto un poco su actitud como si yo le hubiera demostrado de alguna manera que pretendía otra cosa con ella, era cierto, pero jamás lo insinúe.

-Tranquila princesita- le dije mi voz era un poco grosera con toda la intención de lastimar –Que la que se confunde eres tu, se te subieron los humos a la cabeza, corazón- mi voz sonó más dura y ella estaba atónita me miraba sorprendida –No todo el mundo se va a tirar a tus pies, esto no es tu adorada Inglaterra, aquí no eres una princesita si no un persona mas, y tal vez deberías intentar adaptarte, porque no empiezas por tu ropa, una muchacha decente no se viste como tú lo haces provocando a los hombres- mi voz sonó mucho más alta de lo que pretendía y no supe porque lo dije, estaba molesto y quería lastimarla pero se me fue la mano.

Ella me cruzo la cara con una cachetada tan fuerte que el empleado de la tienda se volteo a mirarnos –Yo no provoco a nadie – ella escupió las palabras con asco y me miraba con toda la rabia que su pequeño cuerpo era capaz de trasmitir, sus manos estaban temblando –Lo que pasa es que ustedes los hombres son unos cerdos- se dio media vuelta y se fue. Me dejo allí plantado como un imbécil.

_Es que eres un imbécil_. De nuevo estaba de acuerdo con la voz en mi cabeza.

Salí corriendo detrás de ella, pero se había movido rápidamente, la busque por todos lados en las tiendas mas cercas por los alrededores pero no estaba por ningún lado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas a Gracias a as sejmet y AliceJLarrondo por sus reviews  
**

** Me alegra que les guste la historia espero este tambien sea de su agrado...  
**

**Capitulo 6 Disculpas**

Me senté en un cajón que había tirado en uno de los callejones, y me lleve la cabeza hacia las manos, que idiota soy como puede decirle todo eso, prácticamente la llame cualquiera. Nada de lo que dije lo pensaba en realidad solo quería lastimarla tanto como ella me había lastimado a mí y el que salió lastimado fui yo. La había perdido, ni siquiera la había tenido.

Ya estaba a punto de ser medio día me levante y me encamine hacia el restaurante. Seguí buscándola mientras caminaba hacia el restaurante. Me quede de piedra cuando la vi hablando tranquilamente con Edward y Bella afuera del consultorio de Carlisle y Edward ¿Le habrá dicho a Carlisle lo sucedido? Me acerque hacia ellos.

-Alice ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – ella me lanzo una mirada de insolencia, como si yo fuera un atrevido por acercarme a hablar con ella después de lo sucedido, y si lo era pero necesitaba pedirle perdón.

Edward y Bella no parecían saber nada.

-Hola hermano, ¿Cómo te fue en las compras?- dijo Edward sonriéndose al igual que Bella. Si definitivamente no sabían de lo contrario Edward ya me habría partido la cara por insultar a su prima.

Carlisle salió del consultorio despidiendo a una señora que llevaba un niño cómo de tres años en sus brazos, el niño tenía una venda en el brazo –Que descanse por una semana, para que el brazo cicatrice y no te vuelvas a subir a los árboles que no eres un mono- le dijo al pequeño alborotándole el cabello.

-Muchas gracias Dr. Cullen- le dijo la señora –Después pasó para pagarte-

-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo Carlisle –Después arreglamos-

La señora se fue con el pequeño mientras tanto Alice no me contesto ni me miro de nuevo. Se volteo mirando a Edward y Bella. En ese momento Edward se dio cuenta de la actitud de Alice y pregunto.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo señalándonos a los dos -¿No quisiste comprarte la tienda completa?- pregunto mirándome a mí en forma de broma.

Alice lo fulmino con la mirada. Carlisle se acerco hacia nosotros -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al ver a Alice molesta. Edward se había puesto serio.

-Eso me gustaría saber- dijo Edward, mirándome –Alice ha estado rara desde que llego de ir recompras con Jasper, y luego apreses tu- dijo señalándome –queriendo hablar con ella, ¿Qué sucedió Jasper?-

Ah por cierto olvide decirles que Edward es excesivamente sobre protector con todas las mujeres que lo rodean. Yo siempre he sentido pena por aquellos que se atreven a meterse con una chica que Edward ame. Y obviamente el ama a su prima, eso se le nota, es como su hermana menor, y yo me había atrevido a insultarla.

Bueno ella empezó.

_Muy maduro de tu parte, Jasper_. Esa voz no iba a dejarme en paz nunca.

-Nada- dijo Alice

-Algo debió de pasar para que llegaras tan molesta, normalmente salir de compras y torturas a las personas te pone de muy buen humor- le dijo Edward a Alice – Así que hablen pues ¿Qué paso?- pregunto de nuevo Edward.

-No. Paso. Nada- le dijo Alice de nuevo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi prima?- se levanto Edward alzando la voz y dando un paso hacia mi de manera amenazadora. Yo no me moví me quede petrificado, si me golpeaba no me defendería me lo merecía.

-Hijo tranquilízate- dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –Se trata de Jasper, tu lo conoces mejor que nadie es tu amigo, el jamás le haría nada a Alice, Jasper es un caballero como tú, y los caballeros no se pelean en la calle-

-Yo solo sé que algo paso para que Al llegará molesta- dijo Edward.

-Edward ella misma está diciendo que no paso nada- Bella se había levantado y le ponía la mano sobre el otro hombro - Cálmate amor-

-Ya basta Edward no hagas teatro- le dijo Alice interponiéndose entre Edward y yo –Ya para que te quedes tranquilo te voy a decir- me quede congelado, si lo decía enfrente de Carlisle, entre los dos me daban una paliza, seguro que hasta Bella ayudaba, y además de que ninguno me volvería hablar nunca más, Alice continuo –Jasper y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión eso fue todo- cuando Edward hizo ademán de volver a hablar Alice agrego –Y no es de tu incumbencia-

Había aprendido algo a lo largo del día, la pequeña Alice tenía carácter. Se planto ante mí, se planto ante Edward y lo más importante se planto ante Jane. Todavía no entendí que había paso entre Demetri ella y Alec ni tampoco que había sucedido con Erick y Ángela. Pero eso no era lo importante.

-Es verdad tuvimos una discusión – dije mirando a Edward y a Carlisle – Y debo admitir que no me comporte como un caballero- dije esquivando la mirada de Carlisle, hice que Alice se volteara para que me mirara –pero quiero disculparme por eso, por favor Alice hablemos un momento- prácticamente le roge con la mirada que hablara conmigo.

Ella me volteo los ojos –No tengo nada más que decir y tampoco tu, lo dijiste todo en la tienda- sus ojos mostraron un poco de dolor antes de volverse fríos y duros.

-Alice por favor, no fue mi intención- le suplique tomándola por los brazos.

-Edward ¿Por qué no acompañas a Bella al restaurante? seguro que Rose necesita ayuda – dijo Carlisle tranquilamente.

Edward ni chisto tomo la mano de Bella y se encamino con ella al restaurante.

-Alice, Jasper – los dos nos volteamos a mirarlo, yo solté los brazos de Alice –Entren al consultorio y terminan su conversación allí-

-Él y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar tío- le dijo Alice bastante molesta.

-Alice- la voz de Carlisle era dura y miraba a Alice con el seño fruncido.

-Hay! Como quieras- dijo ella y entro al consultorio, cuando yo iba a pasar Carlisle me detuvo

-Jasper yo se que ella no es fácil de tratar pero por favor tenle paciencia, sea lo que sea que ocasiono esta pelea estoy segura que no fue su intención –

-Ella no tuvo la culpa Carlisle, fue mi culpa- le dije

-Entonces te voy a pedir que tengas cuidado de lo que dices o haces cerca de ella – me dijo Carlisle todavía con tono serio y el seño fruncido –Alice la está pasando muy mal, necesita un amigo que la comprenda y la tolere. Tenle paciencia-

-Si Carlisle le tendré paciencia, pero veamos si ella me tiene paciencia a mí, ya que fui yo quien se paso de la ralla-. Le dije de nuevo explicándole que había sido mi culpa –Y de verdad lo siento, solo espero que ella me perdone- baje la mirada, me sentía como un verdadero miserable, había lastimado a mi ángel de verdad ¿y si ella no me perdonaba?

¿Y si no volvía a sonreírme como lo hizo en la mañana?

Carlisle se quito de enfrente de mí y se fue hacia el restaurante de Rosalie. Yo entre. Alice estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio de Carlisle. Seguía molesta evidentemente. Yo me acerque un poco más a ella, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Lo siento mucho, Alice- le dije, ella ni se movió –No fue mi intención lastimarte, ni decir todas esas cosas sobre ti, porque la verdad eso no es lo que yo pienso de ti. Más bien es lo contrario- ella seguía sin decir nada, demonios esta chica es dura –Además la forma en la que tú te vistes es asunto tuyo y estoy seguro que no lo haces para provocar a nadie, y también se que no eres una princesita mimada solo dije todo eso porque tú me sacaste de mis casillas insinuando… - aja ¿qué vas a decir? -… cosas que no son- sabia que al final no había sonado muy convincente.

-¿Qué cosas fue lo que insinúe?- pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso… de… ya sabes- mi Dios pero cómo es posible que me enfrento a la muerte sin temblar en la guerra y esta mujer de muy pequeña estatura me ponga tan nervioso –tu empezaste con tu 'No te confundas'- le dije tratando de imitar su perfecta voz de ángel, que por cierto no estuve ni cerca.

Ella trataba de no reírse, estaba conteniendo una carcajada con tus sus fuerzas, al final la dejo salir –Yo no sueno así para nada-

-También me disculpo por eso entones- le dije sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Oh si, esa sonrisa tan hermosa eso era lo único que yo quería ver.

-Eres pésimo pidiendo disculpas- me dijo todavía sonriéndome

-Sí, pero ya te pedí disculpas – le dije mirándola a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos –Ahora ¿Me perdonas?-

-Todavía no me has pedido disculpas por llamarme zorra- me dijo con la mirada dura y llena de dolor.

-Yo no te llame zorra Alice- me defendí

-No exactamente pero eso fue lo que quisiste decir ¿o no?-

-No- ¿Cómo hago para que me crea y me perdone? –Yo jamás te ofendería de esa manera- suspire derrotado ya no sabía que mas decir ¿Qué mas quería ella que le dijera? –Lo siento si eso fue lo que te di a entender, pero ya no se que mas decir para que me perdones- me di media vuelta para salir del consultorio pero una mano me detuvo justo cuando estaba agarrando la manilla de la puerta

-No te vayas-me dijo ella con su carita triste y en los ojos unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. –Yo ya no estoy molesta contigo, la verdad es que exagere un poco, no quería perdonarte- se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda, se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿Por qué no querías perdonarme?- le pregunte acercándome un poco a ella.

-Porque lo que me dijiste me dolió mucho y no quiero que nadie tenga ese poder sobre mí, siento que me puedes lastimar con una sola palabra y apenas te conozco – ella me miro y vi como las lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla –Yo alejo a la personas que puedan lastimarme, pongo muros alrededor de mi y normalmente me cuesta confiar en los extraños, pero contigo fue diferente sentí como si pudiera confiar de inmediato y no entiendo porque es solo que yo…-

Me incline junto a ella y seque sus lagrimas con mis pulgares, tome su cara entre mis manos –Alice yo no voy a lastimarte- quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie la lastimaría porque yo no lo permitirá.

-Debes pensar que estoy loca- me dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios

-No, pienso que necesitas confiar un poco más en la gente que te ama – como por ejemplo yo –Deberías hablar con tu tío el está muy preocupado por ti-

-Desde que mama murió el está preocupado por mi- dijo sonriéndome –porque desde entonces yo casi no he vuelto a casa me la paso visitando a mis tíos por toda Europa y a él nunca le pareció prudente-

-¿Y porque lo hiciste?- le pregunte

-Papa me mandaba decía que salir y despejarme me haría bien, pero la verdad es que no me quería en la casa – sus ojitos se pusieron más triste si eso era posible –entonces yo hago como si no pasa nada -luego agrego –A papa se le acabaron los tíos y familiares en Europa así que me mando para acá, el tío Carlisle estaba muy feliz tenia años pidiéndole a mi papa que me dejara venir, pero él decía que no era prudente considerando que el país estaba en guerra así que cuando la guerra acabo a papa no le quedaron mas excusa- yo la deje hablar sentía que ella necesitaba desahogarse, ya estaba más tranquila y había dejado de llorar –Yo tampoco quería venir- dijo riéndose, la imite -Pensaba en lo atrasado que está aquí en cuanto a moda y pensé que sería una pesadilla, al principio fue así me aburría mucho hasta que un día Bella fue a la casa y Edward sugirió que yo la acompañara a ir de compras, entonces me di cuenta que Bella estaba enamorada de Edward y vi como él la miraba así que me convertí en Cupido y ya ves ahora van a casarse-

-¿Tú hiciste eso?- le pregunte asombrado

-Si fue muy fácil los dos están tan enamorados- dijo ella sonriendo muy orgullosa –luego conocí a Ángela una chica súper tierna pero tenía sus problemas también así que le eché una manita, hice que terminara con Erick porque yo me había dado cuenta que Ben estaba interesado en ella, y el imbécil de Erick no hacía más que hacerla sufrir, rompían y volvían era un relación muy inestable, ya ves que le va mucho mejor con Ben-

-Eres un monstruito aterrador – ambos reímos

-Pero los más difíciles han sido Rosalie y Emmett- confeso ella –he estado intentando que salgan desde hace tres meses, en la mitad del tiempo que llevo aquí- ella me miro a los ojos y yo sentí como me penetraba el alma, que hermosos ojos–Es mi culpa que estén peleados, yo le sugerí a Emmett que hiciera algo para que Rose se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, una noche fue al restaurante y tomo de mas yo le dije que lo hiciera de una vez y él se puso tan nervioso que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue besarla- ambos nos reímos –ahora tengo que arreglar el desastre que hice –

-Pero tal vez Rosalie no está interesada en él-

-Claro que lo está pero ella está en negación, ya verás –

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunte tomando su mano

-Sí, gracias por escucharme me hacía falta hablar con alguien-

-Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para cuando quiera hablar de cualquier cosa, Señorita- le dije acariciándole la mano

-Que bueno es contar con un amigo, aunque apenas te conocí ayer siento que vamos hacer muy bueno amigos- dijo ella sonriéndome yo le devolví la sonrisa pero la palabra amigo se quedo róndame en la cabeza yo quería ser más que un amigo, pero por ahora me conformaba con que me perdonara –Todavía te debo esa salida a comprar ropa, hoy no pudimos terminar ¿Qué te parece si vamos en la tarde antes de mi turno en la barra?-

-Me parece bien-

-Solo quiero pedirte una cosa- me dijo tomándome la mano, sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi brazo de nuevo.

-Lo que quieras- estaba completamente rendido a sus pies, ella podría pedirme cualquier cosa que yo no me negaría nunca.

-No me llames Señorita de nuevo-

-Ok, prometido- le dije levantando una mano -Alice-

Fuimos a comer y luego fuimos a terminar de comprar más ropa, me compre una chaqueta nueva, un traje para la boda de Edward y un par de pantalones más con eso me quede en la quiebra total, no puede comprar una camisa que Alice decía me quedaba demasiado bien para dejarla en la tienda. Toda la tarde transcurrió sin novedad.

Bueno si no tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que María no dejaba de mirarme mientras yo almorzaba con Alice, Edward y Bella. Carlisle se había ido a la casa porque ya no tenía más pacientes que atender hasta la tarde.

Creo que Alice tiene razón sobre Rosalie ya que ella se quedo en la barra mientras Emmett almorzaba solo para molestarlo con frases como: 'Pareces un cerdo' o 'Puedes respirar ¿sabes?', cada vez que Emmett se llevaba un bocado a la boca, el contestaba siempre llamándola princesa o cielo o amor. Rose no se daba cuenta que se sonreía cada que él se lo decía.

-Te lo dije- me dijo Alice señalándolos

Yo solo le sonreí en respuesta. Y María le lanzo una mirada de odio a mi Alice. ¿Pero quien se cree ella? Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con esa muchacha y dejarle las cosas claras. Tal vez mal interpreto lo sucedido anoche.


	7. Chapter 7

**muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios... especialemente a montego 24  
**

**Capitulo 7 ¿Alice se va?**

Todavía no había podido hablar con Carlisle sobre el empleo, así que mientras Seth y Alice arreglaban todo para la noche, y Rosalie estaba poniendo al día las cuentas y papeles del restaurante. Aproveche para ir a hablar con Carlisle.

Carlisle estaba despidiéndose de un paciente, un joven moreno bastante alto y musculoso que parecía tener más o menos mi edad, llevaba vendada la muñeca –Bueno ya sabes Jacob cuídate y descanse esa mano, mándale mis saludos a tu padre-

-Sí, Dr. Cullen, muchas gracias- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a la salida donde me encontraba yo parado –Jasper pasa adelante ¿Necesitas algo?- me pregunto cuando ya el muchacho se había ido.

Yo me senté en una de las sillas enfrente de él –Si, la verdad es que quería preguntarle si sabes de algún trabajo que sirva para mí-

-Pues lo único que se me ocurre es un trabajo en la construcción no muy lejos de aquí- me dijo mientras botaba unas vendas y se quitaba los guantes y los botaba también. Parece un trabajo duro, pero ni modo tampoco es que tenga para escoger, lo único malo es que el hombro me va a matar, como acto reflejo me lleve la mano hasta el hombro lo frote todavía me dolía desde que biombo me callo encima en la mañana.

-Parece bien ¿Crees que me empleen? – le pregunte a Carlisle -¿Quién es el dueño de la obra? ¿Lo conozco?-

El evadió mis preguntas -¿Qué te pasa en el hombro?- dijo señalan como yo me lo frotaba.

-Nada importante, una herida de bala me molesta debes en cuanto – le dije quitándole importancia

-Déjame verla- su voz cambio inmediatamente ya no era Carlisle el mejor amigo de mi padre, sino Carlisle el doctor

-No hace falta, de verdad Carlisle estoy bien-

El se levanto y se dirigió hacia la camilla –Quítate la camisa- yo me acerque hasta donde estaba él y me quite la camisa. Pensé que se sorprendería al ver como estaba de herida el área de mi pecho. Pero el simplemente comenzó a examinarme el hombro. Recordé que él había servido en el ejercito por unos meses como medico por su puesto, seguro ya había visto de todo allí.

-¿Te dejaron la bala, Jasper?- me pregunto él dirigiéndose a un armario que tenia detrás del escritorio.

-Sí, o al menos parte de ella, eso dice el historial médico que me dieron en la base militar cuando me vine, dice que tuvieron que dejar un fragmento porque era muy riesgoso sacarlo- le explique

-Me temo que ese hombro te molestara por el resto de tu vida – me dijo todavía buscando algo en el armario.

-Supongo- le dije sin darle importancia, me puse la camisa de nuevo.

-Toma ponte esta pomada cada vez que te moleste ayudara a relajar el músculo- me dijo pasándome una cajita –Debes de aplicártela caliente, por ahora aplícatela todas las noches por una semana y luego la utilizas cuando te duela –

-Gracias, Carlisle ¿Cuánto te debo?- le pregunte pensando cómo pagarle ya que no tengo ni medio, le pagare con mi primer sueldo

-Nada- me dijo él y antes de que yo pudiera decir nada el agrego –Y no proteste-

-Gracias- le dije algo avergonzado

-Bien, ahora la construcción es un nuevo banco que abrirán aquí dentro de seis meses más o menos, Aro está encargado ya que él y el padre de Alice son los que lo están abriendo, así que puedo pedirle que te emplee- ¿El padre de Alice? Ese debe de ser el negocio que tiene aquí en América. No me gusta para nada tener que trabajar para Aro. Hice la pregunta más tonta que se me ocurrió.

-¿Aro Vulturi?- le pregunte no muy convencido si todavía quería ese trabajo

-¿Cuál otro hay?- me dijo Carlisle con una mueca –Es lo único que se me ocurre Jasper, si estas interesado yo puedo hablar con él-

Supongo que nos estoy para ponerme exigente necesito el trabajo –Si me interesa- le dije muy seguro a Carlisle

-Bien entonces hablare con el mañana en la barbacoa- dijo Carlisle –recuerda que es mañana y no quiero que nos dejes plantados-

-No, claro que no allí estaré- le dije un poco incomodo –No sabía que fuera a ir mucha gente-

-No será mucha gente, solo nosotros los Swan, los Vulturi y algunos conocidos- y finalmente me sentí como en casa cuando nos contó a Rose y a mí como parte de su familia. No pude evitar sonreírme

-Gracias de nuevo por ese almuerzo en mi nombre- le dije un poco apenado la verdad no pensaba que me lo mereciese.

-De nada- dijo él devolviéndome la sonrisa –Esme está muy feliz de que hallas vuelto-

La puerta del consultorio se abrió de un solo golpe y por ella entraron tres hombres. Dos de ellos llevaban al tercero cargado, el cual estaba sangrando bastante por una herida que tenía en su hombro.

-Doc, necesitamos su ayuda- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Pónganlo sobre la camilla- dijo Carlisle levantándose rápidamente -¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto poniéndose los guantes.

-Estábamos en la construcción cortando madera y Paúl levanto el hacha y accidentalmente le llego al hombro- explico el otro hombre el cual reconocí como Jacob el joven que acababa de irse de aquí hace como veinte minutos.

-Le dije que no se metiera. Pero NO… el tenia que andar haciéndose el jefe, solo porque su tío es el dueño no significa…- Carlisle lo detuvo con una señal de la mano

-¿Demetri, me escuchas?- le dijo Carlisle al hombre herido, este asintió si no hubiera escuchado el nombre de los labios de Carlisle no creería que fuera él se veía muy mal –Ok, voy a tener que anestesiarte y operarte ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- este volvió a asentir justo antes de quedar inconsciente -Maldición-

-¿Qué sucede Doc?- el otro hombre pregunto muy nervioso

-Tranquilo Sam todo estará bien- dijo Carlisle se voltee hacia mi –Jasper llama a Edward está en la tienda con Emmett dile que venga inmediatamente y vuelve tu con él, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda también- hablo muy rápido mientras intentaba detener la sangre

-Pero yo no soy doctor- me queje rápidamente pensando en que podría ayudarle yo.

-Jasper no hay tiempo ANDA- grito Carlisle

Me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia la tienda abrí la puerta de un solo golpe, Edward estaba abrazado a Bella y estaban hablando con Emmett y Alice todos se estaban riendo cuando entre. Que hermosa es su sonrisa. Jasper no hay tiempo para esto.

-Edward tu padre te necesita, Demetri está muy herido deprisa- Alice se llevo las manos a la boca. Edward corrió hacia la puerta. Bella y Alice hicieron ademán de perseguirlo pero Edward las detuvo

-No- dirigiéndose a ellas -quédense aquí-

Corrimos al consultorio, Edward se puso los guantes rápidamente. Jacob estaba solo allí, Carlisle y Sam habían llevado a Demetri a al cuarto de cirugías. Cuando Edward entro Sam salió.

-Jacob ve a buscar a Aro y a Marcus- dijo Sam cuando salió

-Jasper entra que necesitamos tu ayuda- grito Carlisle desde adentro. Cuadno entre ya le tenían el suero puesto, y ya lo habían anestesiado -¿Te enseñaron lo básico de medicina en la milicia?-

-Si- le dije

-Entonces ven, serás nuestra enfermera- dijo Edward riéndose por el termino.

Me puse unos guantes que me pasó Edward. Los ayude lo mejor que pude. Lo curaron, cerraron su herida y lo dejaron en una cama más cómoda para que descansara, pero había perdido mucha sangre así que me sentaron junto él para transferirle la sangre.

Demetri tenía unas vendas que le cubrían el hombro y lo mantenían inmóvil, Carlisle había dicho que debía quedarse así para que no perdiera los puntos.

Aro y Marcus entraron a la habitación donde estábamos seguidos por Alec, Jane, Félix y Heidi.

-¿Cómo esta, Carlisle?- pregunto Marcus, el padre de Demetri y Heidi. Esta se acerco y acariciaba el pelo de su hermano.

-Se pondrá bien, gracias a Dios no se lastimo ningún órgano, pero pedio mucha sangre Jasper se la está donando- explico Carlisle poniéndome una mano en el hombro –Ya está fuera de peligro, no hay de qué preocuparse-

-¿Jasper Hale?- pregunto Aro dirigiéndose a mí

-Si señor- le conteste

-Que bueno tenerte de vuelta muchacho- dijo él estirándome la mano, yo se la estreche.

-Gracias- dijo Jane parándose junto a mi –Los obreros de afuera dicen que tú los ayudaste en la operación-

-No hice mucho la verdad- dije algo avergonzado

-¿Jasper?- entro Rose a la consultorio. No puede evitar notar la mirada que le lanzaba Félix a mi hermana. Llena de lujuria. No me gusto para nada –Alice me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿Te paso algo?- pregunto preocupada llegando hasta donde estaba yo en dos segundo poniendo sus manos en mi hombro.

-No, Rose tranquila solo estoy donándole sangre a Demetri- ella no parecía haber notado a nadie más, al parecer Alice no le explico lo que había sucedido muy bien porque cuando ella vio a Demetri se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupada, esa es mi hermanita preocupándose por todos.

-Si- le dijo Edward –Pero ya hay mucha gente aquí, porque no nos salimos y lo dejamos descansar- era la voz de un doctor dando una orden, cuanto había cambiado mi amigo, en otros tiempos solíamos jugarles malas pasadas a los hijos de los Vulturi, claro que eso fue hace más de siete años cuando ellos acababan de llegar de Italia.

Todos se salieron y nos dejaron solos. Después de otros diez minutos Carlisle quito las vías.

-¿Ya no necesita más?- le pregunte, solía donar sangre en la guerra cuando había soldados mas heridos que yo.

-Sí, pero ya tú no puedes dar más- me dijo Carlisle –Uno de sus primos se la dará-

Cuando salí se habían unido Cayo, Bella y Alice al gentío que esperaba para ver a Demetri. Rosalie ya no estaba. Y Edward se estaba yendo con Bella. Félix paso junto a mí y entro al cuarto, supuse que sería él quien le daría la sangre a su primo.

Me pare junto a Alice. Ella me sonrío yo le devolví la sonrisa como un reflejo.

-¿Qué tal es la guerra?- pregunto Alec desde la esquina más alejada.

-Como cualquier otra guerra- le conteste sin mostrar emoción alguna, no me gustaba hablar sobre eso y mucho menos con la gente que no conozco muy bien.

-Nunca he estado en ninguna guerra- insistió

-Hay muchas Balas, sangre y tierra- le dije apoyándome en la pared estaba algo mareado –Y mas hombre muertos de los que deberían- Alec no dijo más nada respecto a la guerra.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo Alice- dijo Alec, hubiera preferido que me siguiera haciendo preguntas sobre la guerra.

-Lo mismo digo- le respondió ella sonriéndole. Una punzada de celo me volvió a golpear por segunda vez en el día.

-Deberíamos reunirnos uno de estos días para ponernos al día, hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ti – dijo Jane, sonriendo.

-Pues mañana estaremos todos en la barbacoa- dijo Alice

-Sí, tienes razón, lástima que Demetri no podrá acompañarnos- Jane volvía a sonreírse de forma burlona como lo había hecho en la mañana en la tienda.

-Pues la verdad es que se ve peor de lo que en realidad es- dijo Carlisle saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba Demetri –Y si se comporta bien por la noche, podrá ir a misa mañana- Aro y Carlisle se rieron.

-No creo que a él le guste mucho la idea- dijo Heidi sonriéndose

-Probablemente no, pero podrá reunirse con notros, estará un poco débil pero si se queda sentado le daré permiso de ir- dijo Carlisle poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Marcus –Tranquilo amigo, él estará bien, ya se está despertando, cuando salga Félix los dejare pasar a verlo-

-Gracias Carlisle- le dijo Marcus.

-Es mi trabajo y es un placer ayudar- le contesto Carlisle, se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia Alice –Cariño acompáñame un momento- le señalo la puerta y ambos salieron.

-Así que mañana la celebración en honor a ti- Aro se estaba dirigiendo a mi evidentemente, yo había estado viendo por la ventana a Alice hablando con Carlisle, él estaba hablando muy serio y ella no se veía muy feliz. Me voltee y dirigí mi atención al hombre que me estaba hablando -¿Qué te parece?-

-La verdad Sr. no me parece necesario pero la Sra. Cullen insistió- no quería que la conversación se enfocara en mí, ¿Por qué no me dejaban en paz?

-Cuando a Esme se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión- dijo Aro sonriéndose.

-Supongo- poniéndole fin a la conversación

Cinco minutos más tardes Carlisle entro seguido por Alice. Carlisle entro a la habitación donde estaba Demetri. Salió al rato con Félix.

-Bien ya pueden entrar a verlo- dijo Carlisle –Pero sean breves lo mejor es que se duerma hasta mañana-

Entraron en dos grupos, primero pasaron Marcus, Cayo, Heidi y Aro. Yo aproveche para salir a fumarme un cigarrillo, todavía estaba mareado pensé que me caería bien. Aro, Cayo, Marcus, Heidi y Félix se estuvieron unos minutos y salieron del consultorio, se pararon afuera a esperar a los demás.

-Jasper!- Carlisle me llamo la atención, y del susto que me pego se me cayó el cigarro de la mano-No deberías estar fumando después de haber donado sangre- le hice una mueca de fastidio –Pasa que Demetri quiere verte-

¿Qué quiere ese tipo conmigo?

Entre y pase a la habitación donde normalmente tienen a los enfermos, Alec y Jane estaban sentados en una de las camas, se me helo la sangre cuando vi a Alice parada junto a la cama de Demetri tomándole la mano y sonriéndole. Esta vez estaba seguro que me había puesto rojo de los celos que me dieron al verla junto a él.

-Oye Jasper- dijo Demetri tratando de sentarse en la cama, las manos de Alice lo empujaron con cuidado hacia atrás para que volviera a acostarse.

-Ya escuchaste a mi tío no hagas esfuerzo- le dijo Alice

-Ya lo sé, solo quiero agradecerle a Jasper por ayudar en mi pequeña operación- dijo este sonriéndole a Alice, se veía muy feliz de tenerla ahí sujetándole la mano, aunque quería borrarle esa sonrisa de su cara, lo entendía si yo hubiera tenido a Alice junto mi todas esas veces que termine en el hospital yo también me estaría sonriendo como él –Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, que bueno que la guerra haya acabado-

-No fue nada- fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir sin mostrar mi molestia, di unos pasos más hacia ellos y me tambalee un poco aforrándome a una de las camas. Ese cigarrillo no me había caído bien.

Sentí unas manos en mi frente y cuando levante la mirada vi a Alice junto a mí, me tocaba la frente y las mejillas revisando si tenía fiebre, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir su tacto y tenerla tan cerca.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- su voz estaba cargada de preocupación.

-Sí, solo un poco mareado- le dije mirándola a los ojos

-Tal vez deberías comer algo - se volteo y se dirigió hacia los Vulturi –Nos vemos mañana- se despidió de beso de Jane y Alec, y le dio un beso a Demetri en la mejilla –Que te mejores-

-Adiós Alice- le contestaron los tres, Demetri todavía se sonreía como un idiota. El muy Imbécil.

Alice y yo salimos hasta donde estaban los Vulturi y Carlisle, que ahora también estaban acompañados por Edward que había regresado de llevar a Bella a su casa, y Esme estaba junto a Carlisle hablando tranquilamente con Aro, Cayo y Marcus. Me pregunte que hacia ella aquí.

Edward se acerco hacia nosotros –Voy a pasar la noche en el consultorio para estar pendiente de Demetri, mama me trajo ropa, mande a uno de los muchachos de la construcción a avisarle-hizo una pequeña pausa para agregar -¿Qué te parece si me acompañas, amigo?- me pidió Edward note un poco de desesperación en su voz, luego agrego –Félix y Alec también se van a quedar, y me da fastidio quedarme solo con ellos- ahora entendía porque me pedía que me quedara.

-Claro que si Ed- le conteste sonriéndome –Yo tampoco me querría quedar solo con ellos, pero primero voy a comer algo que me siento fatal-

-Yo también voy a comerme algo, ¿Te molesta si voy con ustedes?- Edward era más educado de lo que debía no tenía que pedir permiso.

-No seas tonto claro que si- Alice fue más rápida que yo al contestar –Seguro que María les prepara algo delicioso a todos, ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí y Emmett y yo les traemos la comida?-

La interrogación en la cara de los dos era para morirse de la risa. ¿Por qué necesitamos que ella nos traiga nada?

-¿Por qué no podemos ir el restaurante?- pregunto Edward algo irritado

-No es eso, es solo que…- ella nos miro a los dos –Ah olvídenlo-

-¿Qué olvidemos que, Al?- Edward siguió insistiendo

-Pues pensé que sería amable que les trajéramos la comida a los cuatro ya que se van a quedar aquí- explico ella con una sonrisita tímida en sus labios. Se veía tan inocente con esa sonrisita, me derritió el corazón por completo.

-Me parece buena idea- Esme se había acercado hasta donde estábamos nosotros –A Carlisle también se le ocurrió- se volteo hacia a mí y agrego –Él lo pagara-

¿Por qué me lo decía a mí?

_Porque tú eres el hermano de la dueña del restaurante_ esa voz en mi cabeza volvió a hablar

_Pensé que te habías quedado muda_

_Nop, sigo aquí_

_Genial ahora si estoy oficialmente loco_

-No te preocupes por eso Esme, seguro que a Rose no le molesta- le dije

-Bien, tu padre y yo nos vamos- Esme se despidió de los tres dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, se estaba dando la vuelta para irse cuando se regreso y se dirigió hacia Alice –¿Tu tío hablo contigo, cariño?-

-Sí, ya me contó, pero yo no quiero regresarme con él tía ya se lo dije, voy a esperar a que mi padre venga a la inauguración del banco y me regreso con él- ¿Alice se iba? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pero si su padre la mando una carta diciéndole que se quedara más tiempo. No le había dado tiempo de cambiar de opinión eso apenas había sido ayer.

-A mi tampoco me parece prudente cariño, y a Carlisle tampoco te lo propuso porque el mismo James se lo dijo- Esme miraba a Alice como si fuera su propia hija –James le dijo a Carlisle que el regresa a Europa dentro de dos semanas y pregunto si tu te querías ir con él-

-A mi no me parece mama- Edward intervino muy serio

-A mi tampoco corazón, no vamos a mandarla con él a ningún lado- le explico Esme, Alice bufo fuertemente

-Lo detesto no puedo ni verlo mucho menos me voy a ir con él- dijo Alice molesta –Me pone los pelos de punta cuando me mira, parece un psicópata- su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció.

-Tranquila amor solo fue una sugerencia, yo le dije a Carlisle que no te lo comentara pero el insistió- dijo Esme, Alice se entristeció un poco, por lo que Esme agrego –El piensa que tu no estás feliz, y pensó que a lo mejor te querrías ir a casa-

-¿Cuál casa tía?- era una pregunta retórica -Aquí me siento que de verdad tengo un hogar, allá son solo paredes desde que mama…- Alice no termino la frase desvío la mirada y luego agrego –Prefiero quedarme si ustedes no tienen problema con eso-

Yo no tengo problemas para nada pensé.

_Pero nadie te está preguntando a ti_ malvada, esa voz es malvada no sé de donde salió.

-Por supuesto que no tenemos problemas, tu tío solo quiere que estés feliz, el adora tenerte aquí eso lo sabes- Esme le acaricio la mejilla y ella se sonrío

-Lo se-

-¿Nos vamos, amor?- Carlisle había llegado hasta nosotros

-Claro cielo- le contesto Esme –Nos vemos mañana en la misa-

-Si- los tres contestamos de mala gana. Yo no tenía ganas de ir a la misa. Pero no tenía más remedio, en el pueblo todos iban a misa los domingos.

-Alice ponte un suéter corazón te vas a resfriar- la verdad era que Carlisle tenía razón Alice todavía llevaba el vestido de la mañana.

-Si tienes razón, ya está empezando a hacer frío- dijo ella frotándose los brazos. Yo me quite la chaqueta y se la pase por encima de los hombros.

Ella me sonrío, sus ojitos se iluminaron –Gracias Jazz-

-A la orden- Si! Logre que mi voz sonara neutral, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que ella era capaz de despertar en mi.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron, al igual que los Vulturi, solo quedamos nosotros tres junto con Félix y Alec.

-Bueno voy a encargarme de que les traigan la cena- dijo Alice, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al restaurante

-Te acompaño- los dos entramos al restaurante, no lo había visto de noche pero el ambienta había cambiado un poco, la gente que estaba allí, la mayoría hombres, estaban tomando y todo se veía más oscuro. Un joven alto de piel morena y complexión musculosa, no tanto como Emmett, pero se veía muy joven para tener esos músculos estaba atendiendo la barra.

-Alice por fin apareces- dijo al momento en que entramos al local –pensé que nos habías abandonado-

-No solo me ocupe un poco- le contesto ella parándose junto a él, quien por cierto era mucho más alto que ella, pero no más alto que yo -¿Dónde está María?-

-En la cocina ya esta preparando la comida para el hospital- dijo el muchacho

-Bien, ah por cierto Seth, este es Jasper el hermano de Rosalie- dijo Alice señalándome yo me acerque y le estreche la mano –Jasper este es Seth el atiende la barra por las noches-

-Los dos los hacemos- le dijo Seth

-Yo solo vengo los fines de semana y adema creo que estorbo más de lo que ayudo- dijo Alice, yo me senté en la barra.

Emmett salió de la puerta que conecta con la casa, detrás de él venía Rose. ¿Qué hacían los dos allá?

-Bueno Emmett ponte a trabajar- le dijo Rosalie con voz autoritaria.

-Claro que si cielo- le contesto el sonriéndose, y se sentó junto a mi -¿Qué mas Jasper?- me dijo dándome un golpe amigable en el brazo.

-¿Qué hacían los dos por allá solos?- le pregunte muy serio

-Me estaba cambiando porque hice un pequeño desastre en la tienda y mi ropa se arruino- me explico Emmett muy tranquilo, tal vez yo no soné muy amenazador.

-Hay ya quita esa cara- me dijo Rose –Ni loca me enredaría con McCarty- agrego muy segura

-Eso está por verse- le dijo él sonriéndose, ella le lanzo la toalla que Seth tenía en el hombro

-Cállate- el no perdió la sonrisa, ella se volteo hacia Alice –La comida esta lista para que porfa la lleven-

-Oh si claro, ¿Por qué no la llevan ustedes?- dijo Alice señalándonos a Emmett a mí.

Los dos asentimos, Rosalie se fue a la cocina y regreso a con las bolsas de comida.

-Rose yo me voy a quedar acompañando a Edward en el consultorio- le dije -¿Necesitas ayuda por aquí?-

-No tranquilo, que Emmett va a empezar a trabajar aquí, para evitar escándalos como el de anoche- dijo ella

-¿Qué paso anoche?- pregunte algo preocupado

-Unos tipos que se quisieron pasar de listos con Alice, y yo he tenido problemas por el estilo así que lo mejor será tener a alguien pendiente por si acaso-

¿Quién se habían metido con mi Alice? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

-Soy el hombre de la seguridad- dijo Emmett hinchando el pecho y señalándose con el pulgar

-¿Qué te hicieron?- le pregunte a Alice bastante molesto -¿Están aquí? Dímelo que yo me encargo de ponerlos en su lugar para que sepan que contigo no se mete nadie- le eche una mirada rápida al local y vi a varios grupitos de personas tomando. Ninguno parecía ser gran oponente le rompería la cara al que se atrevió a meterse con ella.

-Nada, y no necesito protector, gracias- dijo ella seria. ¿Y ahora que había hecho yo?

_Comportarte como si tuvieras derecho sobre ella_ la voz tenía razón me había comportado como si fuera su… Novio.

-Tranquilo que ellas están a salvo conmigo aquí- dijo Emmett levantándose y tomando las bolsas de comida –Ven vamos a llevar la comida-

-Si vamos- le dije tomando unas bolsas de su mano.

Alice se acerco a mi y me tendió la chaqueta –Toma, y Gracias-

-No hace falta Alice quédatela, yo no tengo frío-

-Yo ya no tengo frío- me la lanzo sobre el hombro y se regreso a su puesto sobre la barra.

Genial la había vuelto a molestar y ahora no sabia que había hecho. Porque no tiene sentido que se moleste solo porque me porte un poco sobre protector ¿O si?

Emmett y yo nos dirigimos al consultorio, colocamos la comida sobre el escritorio de Carlisle y él se marcho.

-Afuera esta la comida- anuncie cuando entre, Edward estaba leyendo un libro sobre la cama más alejada a la de Demetri. Mientras que sus primos estaban sentados donde antes habían estado Alec y Jane hablando con Demetri.

-Que bien, me muero de hambre- dijo Edward dejando libro y saliendo.

-Nosotros vamos ahora- dijo Alec, contestando a una pregunta que nadie había hecho. Yo salí detrás de Edward.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, no hubo problemas con Demetri, Carlisle tenía razón podría levantarse al día siguiente para la reunión en la casa de los Cullen. Alec y Félix durmieron en las camas más cercanas a la de su primo. Luego de cenar Edward y yo nos fuimos a dormir también. Había sido un día muy largo. Me quite la chaqueta y me acosté en la cama más cerca a la puerta, y la más alejada a las de los Vulturi. Edward ocupo la cama junto a la mía. Los dos estábamos cansados, así que nos quedamos dormidos de inmediato. Claro que antes de dormirme me golpearon una vez más las imágenes del día, la pelea con Alice, nuestra charla, Demetri sangrando, Alice junto a él tomándole la mano, Alice y un tal James, pero lo que ocupaban la mayor parte de mi mente fueron tres cosas: Alice había tenía una antigua relación con Alec y/o Demetri, María creía que sucedía algo entre nosotros por el beso de la noche anterior. Y lo último, lo que no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por esa pequeña mujer que había llegado a mi vida hace un poco mas de 24 horas.

No me gustaba para nada, eso no estaba en mis planes, todavía ni siquiera empezaba a superar lo sucedió en la guerra, y no sabía si mis heridas algún día llegaran a curarse del todo.

Yo estoy hecho un desastre no soy digno de ella. No pude evitar que un suspiro se escapara de entre mis labios. Ella merece algo mejor que yo, lo único que quiero es ver esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios siempre.

Su cara de ángel fue lo último que vi en mi mente antes de dormirme.

* * *

**Hola... espero le este gustando la historia ...  
**

**bueno espero sus review acepto comentarios, critias, quejas lo que quieran decir todo es bien recivido XD**


	8. Chapter 8

_**bueno por aqui voy contestando reviews y espero mas en este cap...  
**_

_**Shiru92** si esa voz es muy comica, yo me divierto muchisimo escribiendo esas partes. espero te guste esta cap tambien**  
**_

_**montego 24 **bueno ya llego la barbacoa veamos a ver q pasa XD  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 8 un día desastroso parte I**

_El aire caliente del desierto golpeaba mi cuerpo con cada paso que daba, el calor era insoportable y los rayos feroces del sol enardecían mi cabeza y la de mis hombres sin piedad. Caminábamos ya casi si ánimos para llegar al punto de encuentro con los demás soldados del ejército confederado. _

_Nos estaban esperando para llevar a cabo una batalla que si la ganábamos nos apoderaríamos de una base militar del enemigo muy importante._

_Nuestra labor era la de llegar una vez que la batalla hubiese comenzado, para sorprenderlos desprevenidos y rodearlos por donde menos se lo esperaban. Me acompañaban al rededor de 15 hombres, tuvimos que tomar un camino más largo para llegar justo por donde queríamos y sin ser vistos. _

_Vislumbramos el objetivo y nos acercamos con cautela, nos dividimos para abarcar mejor toda el área, yo me acerque justo por el medio con cinco hombres más, nuestros compañeros no habían logrado avanzar mucho desde el punto de ataque, esto haría las cosas un poco más difíciles._

_Nos adentramos un poco más en territorio enemigo…_

-Jasper- sentí como alguien me zarandeaba-Levántate-

Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward sentando en la cama junto a la mía –Hasta que te levantaste- dijo este, que ya estaba vestido y muy elegante –Apúrate Jasper que vamos a llegar tarde a la iglesia- me dijo saliendo.

Demetri todavía dormía unas camas mas allá, ninguno de sus primos se encontraba por allí. Me levante me puse la chaqueta y me dirigí hacia la casa. No me había dado cuenta de que no tenía llaves de la casa hasta que estuve frente a la puerta principal. Justo cuando levante la mano para tocar la puerta, un remolino se golpeo contra y en un intento de evitar la caída me agarre de algo, pero en lugar de evitarla se vino encima mío y termine en el piso con…

Oh Dios, Alice estaba apoyando sus manos sobre mi pecho, su cabello hacia cosquillas en mis mejillas, y podía apreciar su aroma por completo, su rostro estaba a solo centímetros del mío, sus preciosos ojos miraban directamente a los míos, nunca la había tenido tan cerca, me estremecí al ver sus labios tan cerca de los míos. ¡Qué Tentación!

-Oh Jasper lo siento- dijo Alice separándose de mi –No te vi-

Se levanto y me tendió una mano, yo me levante ignorado la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi brazo al contacto de su mano. Ella se estaba sacudiendo el vestido, traía puesto un vestido similar al del día anterior solo que este era con mangas, le llegaba hasta mitad del antebrazo y unas zapatillas blancas, estaba preciosa como siempre.

Se agacho a recoger algo, cuando se levanto tenía en la mano unos guantes también blancos.

Una vez más me había quedado mirándola como un idiota, mi hermana muy "disimuladamente", pasó junto a mí y me dio un empujón por "Accidente".

-Jasper date prisa- me dijo colocándose un sombrero, ella estaba vestida también muy elegante –Te esperamos en la iglesia, ¿si recuerdas donde queda?-

-Si tranquila yo sé llegar- le dije

-Hola Jasper, ¿cómo amaneces?- Emmett venia caminando hacia nosotros, este no estaba vestido elegante como el resto de las personas. Traía una camisa a medio abotonar, por debajo se le veía una franelilla y unos jeans azules.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Excelente- respondió sonriente, este Emmett siempre está de buen humor -¿Y cómo amanecen las preciosidades?- se dirigió a las chicas que estaban a unos metros de nosotros.

-Bien- dijo Alice un poco distraída

-Vamos tarde- dijo Rosalie -¿Tu no vas a ir a la iglesia?- le pregunto a Emmett en tono de crítica.

-Claro que si princesa- le dijo este –Vine para irme con ustedes-

-¿Así?- le pregunto Alice, entre sorprendida y horrorizada, Emmett se miro de arriba abajo y luego se encogió de hombros -Bueno, es que no estás precisamente bien vestido-

-Enana no tengo más ropa limpia que esta- se defendió Emmett

Rosalie le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria -¿Y no crees que deberías hacer algo al respecto?-

-Ya me encargue de eso preciosa- dijo este regalándole una sonrisa a mi hermana y guiñándole un ojo, esta le devolvió la sonrisa por tan solo un segundo -Mi hermano ¿Cómo estás?- se volteo a saludar a Edward que llegaba con Bella del brazo.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?- le contesto este

-Excelente ¿Y tú Bella?- le pregunto sonriéndole

-Bien Emmett gracias- le dijo esta sonriéndole de vuelta.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan feliz esta mañana?- le pregunto Rose, antes de que contestara Rosalie continuo-Ah eso no importa, vamos que se hace tarde-. Pero yo no pude pasar por alto el intercambio de miradas entre Emmett y Alice, aunque fue fugaz ambos se sonrieron de manera muy sospechosa. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos?-Nos vemos ahora Jasper-

Ellos se fueron caminando y yo me metí en la casa. Subí a mi cuarto y ya tenía la bañera lista, me di un baño me vestí con un atuendo parecido al de Emmett, unos jeans, una camisa, pero sin la franelilla. No estaba de ánimos para andar vestido tan elegante. Me tome mi chaqueta nueva, la verdad era que si se me veía bastante bien.

Me tome un café y salí en dirección a la iglesia. Camine por unos minutos, cuando llegue a la misa ya había empezado y el lugar estaba repleto, me toco quedarme parado. Vi a mi hermana sentada junto a Emmett, junto a ellos estaban Edward y Bella y uno puestos más adelante estaban Carlisle, Esme, Rene y Charlie. Un poco más allá estaban los Vulturi. ¿Pero dónde estaba Alice? La busque con la mirada entre la gente pero no la conseguí. Para cuando la misa termino ya me dolía el cuello.

Todos empezaron a salir, los espere afuera de la iglesia, estos se reunieron rápidamente conmigo, los padres de Bella y Edward me saludaron, Rene un poco más efusiva que los demás porque no me había visto aun. Estuvieron hablando un rato afuera de la iglesia sobre la boda de Edward y Bella. Me moría de ganas de preguntarle a alguien por Alice, pero no quería que todo el mundo se enterase, cuando logre quedarme algo separado del grupo con Rosalie llegaron los Vulturi.

-Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás?- Félix se había acercado hacia nosotros y le regalaba a mi hermana una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, Félix ¿Y tú?- le contesto esta educadamente. Emmett llego hasta donde estábamos nosotros antes de que Félix contestara.

-Félix- le dijo a modo de saludo, esta vez no había sonrisa en su rostro.

-Emmett- le contesto este con el mismo tono –Bueno supongo que nos veremos en la casa de los Cullen- se dirigía de nuevo a Rosalie sonriéndole.

-Si supongo- le dijo esta algo incomoda, este se fue y Emmett lo fulmino con la mirada –No lo soporto- dijo mi hermana cuando Félix ya se había ido –No sé a que vino hasta acá-

-Yo tampoco lo soporto, el muy idiota- dijo Emmett irritado –Viene solo a molestarte, ¿Quién se cree?- intercambiaron miradas y ninguno de los dos dijo otro palabra.

Caminamos juntos de regreso a la casa, teníamos que buscar el plato que Rose había preparado, mama acostumbraba llevar un plato cuando se realizaban eventos como este.

Cuando estábamos en la puerta de la casa Rose se volteo hacia nosotros –Solo será un momento, seria de mala educación llegar tarde cuando todo el evento se realiza por ti, Jasper- se volteo y entro, Emmett se fue atrás

-Necesito usar el baño ahora vengo- me dijo y se desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Yo me quede allí esperando, la verdad es que no se me antojaba mucho la idea de ir, eso de que era en mi honor y toda la cosa no me gustaba tener la atención centrada en mi. Tal vez pueda salirme temprano…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vi a Alice saliendo del consultorio de Carlisle, estaba con Alec, Jane y Demetri, pero eso no era lo peor, lo que realmente me molesto era que ella estaba llevando a Demetri del brazo hasta un carruaje que estaba esperándolos, se estaban riendo de algo que decía Alec, se metieron en el carruaje y se fueron sin más ni más.

Así que allí es donde había estado Alice durante la misa, había estado acompañando a Demetri, se me revolvía el estomago nada mas de pensar que habían estado solos todo este tiempo.

Verla irse con los Vulturi solo me recordó la diferencias que existen entre nosotros, ella tan glamorosa y yo tan simple y pobretón, no había manera de que Alice se fijara en mi teniendo a Demetri al lado, lo mejor era que dejase de soñar y me diera cuenta de una vez que Alice no era para mí, su dinero y su clase no combinan con mis bolsillos vacíos, no tengo nada que ofrecerle a cambio, lo único que tengo para darle es mi corazón y eso es algo que ella ya tiene.

Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la casa, ella estaba un poco colorada y el estaba muy sonriente, Emmett tenía la bandeja de comida.

-Bueno vámonos- dijo Rose cerrando la puerta, ahora tenía menos ganas de ir a esa dichosa fiesta.

Caminamos hasta la casa de los Cullen, Edward y Bella estaban en la puerta de la casa discutiendo, o al menos eso parecía, con Alice. Cuando estuvimos más cerca pude ver que era otro intento de Alice por torturar a Bella, ya que Edward aguantaba la risa, mientras Alice le ponía ojitos de niña huérfana a Bella y la pobre se debatía entre aceptar o no lo que sea que la pelinegra le pedía.

-Y ahora con que estas torturando a Bella?- pregunto mi hermana divertida.

-Yo no torturo a nadie, tan solo quiero que Bella acepte algunos detallitos para la boda- Alice se daba por vencida y soltó un suspiro.

-Déjalo por ahora Alice, por favor- Edward le puso una mano en su hombro y esta le volteo los ojos y luego se sonrío como si nada.

-Bueno si no hay más remedio- dijo levantando los brazos, se fue directamente hacia mí y me tomo del brazo – vente Jazz tengo algo que mostrarte- me halo del brazo y yo la seguí, sin preguntar nada –nos vemos ahora- le dijo a los demás.

Me llevo por las escaleras y subimos hasta el segundo piso, había olvidado lo grande que era aquel lugar, me llevo hasta las habitaciones, ella abrió una de las puerta y me invito a pasar.

-Pasa Jazzy- como podía negarme, cuando me hablaba de esa manera, me encantaba como me llamaba, olvide por completo la furia que me había poseído cuando la vi con Demetri y entre detrás de ella.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, su habitación era bastante grande como era de esperarse, su cama (que era considerablemente grande teniendo en cuenta la persona tan pequeña que dormía en ella) estaba rodeada por dos mesas de noche a cada lado y un baúl a los pies de la cama, tenía un closet bastante grande, cosa que no me sorprendió conociendo su gusto por la moda, todo incluyendo el closet y su acomodador hacían juego. En un esquina de la habitación, la más alejada, tenía su bañera y su vasija para lavarse, muy bonitas por cierto.

-Tienes un cuarto muy bonito- le dije mientras ella rebuscaba algo en el closet.

-Gracias- dijo ella dándose la vuelta con una bolsa en la mano –Mi papá mando a amueblarla así antes de que me viniera, el tío Carlisle fue muy amable al aceptar las exigencias de papá- le hecho una mirada a su habitación y agito la cabeza como espantando a una mosca –Bueno Jazz toma- me extendió la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto tomándola de su mano.

-Ábrela y veras- dentro de la bolsa estaba una camisa azul oscuro, Alice había insistido en que la comprara en la última tienda pero yo ya no tenía dinero y había inventado mil excusas para no llevarla, también estaba una chaqueta negra que tampoco compre por falta de dinero.

-Alice esto es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo- le devolví la bolsa y me dirigí así la puerta, pero ella me bloqueo el camino, me sentía peor que nunca quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y nunca volver a verla aunque eso me partiera el corazón. No era más que una obra de caridad para ella.

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptar mi regalo?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Me tomo de toda mi valentía para mirarla a los ojos de regreso y mentirle –Porque tal y como te dije en la tienda no me gustan esa camisa y esa chaqueta, no necesito que NADIE me compre nada, mucho menos tu- pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, me maldije internamente, no quería ver esa expresión en su rostro nunca pero a mí me dolía que ella me viera como un pobre muerto de hambre que no puede comprarse su propia ropa.

-No fue mi intención ofenderte- me dijo ella mirando la bolsa que tenía en la mano –Es solo que te queda tan bien esta ropa que me pareció un desperdicio y tu no habías querido comprártela- me miro a los ojos de nuevo –Discúlpame si te ofendí, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir menos-

¿Ella se estaba disculpando? Yo sí que era un imbécil, era yo quien debía disculparse por hablarle de esa manera cuando ella solo estaba siendo amable conmigo. Bajo la mirada y su labio inferior se sobre salía un poco formando un tierno puchero, se veía tan triste que no puede negarme más.

Tome la bolsa de sus manos, y saque la chaqueta, me quite la que tenia y me la probé -¿Bueno y como se me ve?- ella me sonrió, que fácil era hacerla feliz y a mí me encantaba hacerlo, aunque a veces me comportaba como un idiota.

_Yo no habría podido decirlo mejor_.

Arrg esa voz, me iba volver loco, si no es que ya lo estaba.

-Como dije te queda demasiado bien- se acerco a mí para arreglar el cuello de la chaqueta, su perfume me invadió inmediatamente, que delicia. Me paro justo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, la verdad es que esa chaqueta me queda de maravilla.

-Tienes razón se me ve muy bien-

-Siempre tengo la razón, pero todavía falta algo… - me sonrió a través del espejo y sus manos fueron más rápidas que las mías, y me desabrocho dos botones de un solo golpe –Ves que …- se detuvo y cuanto logro ver las cicatrices que ahora eran visibles, se coloco frente a mí y pude ver como en sus labios se formaba una perfecta O. y se le escapo un suspiro -¿Qué te paso?-.

-La guerra- le dije sin dar más explicaciones, elevo su mano para tocar mis cicatrices, pero ya la detuve –No-

-Lo siento- me voltee y me abroche la camisa -¿Te dispararon?-

-No, una carreta llena de pólvora exploto cerca de nosotros- era la primera vez que le contaba aquello a alguien que no fuese del ejercito

-Oh que horror- ella estaba espantada con mis cicatrices y eso que solo podía ver las que estaban cerca de mi cuello, no pude evitar sonreírme. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Tu- le dije mirándola a los ojos

-¿Y qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia de mi?- pregunto ahora curiosa y con la manos en las caderas fingiendo molestia.

-Que te parezca tan horrendo una simple explosión y unas cuantas cicatrices, déjame preguntarte algo ¿Qué piensas que pasa en la guerra exactamente?-

-No lo sé nunca estado en ninguna-

Gracias a Dios pensé, no podía imaginármela en semejante situación, tan pequeña e indefensa.

-Pues esto no es nada- le dije señalándome –Muchos de mis compañeros de batalla perdieron los brazos o las piernas, o incluso ambos, muchos murieron y hubo montones que se perdieron en acción y que hasta el día de hoy no han sido encontrados- recordé a mi amigo Peter cuyo cuerpo no fue encontrado –Soy afortunado de estar aquí con vida-

-Pues si lo pones así- me dijo ella algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle –uno se imagina que en la guerra pasan cosas horribles pero no es capaz de comprenderlo hasta que te lo cuentan-

-O lo ves- agregue

-Siento mucho haber removido esos recuerdos- tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño apretón, me sonrió dulcemente, y no fui capaz de soportar el impulso que estaba recorriendo por mi cuerpo en ese momento. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y me acerque lentamente hacia sus labios…

-Alice- la voz de mi hermana llego desde la puerta del cuarto de Alice, mientras se asomaba su cabeza, ella y yo nos separamos inmediatamente. Que inoportuna puede llegar a ser Rosalie.

-Si Rose dime- le dijo Alice

-Tu tía te está buscando- le dijo Rose, ella me lanzo una mirada y luego miro a mi hermana–Me dijo que le urge- la apremio Rose –Yo necesito hablar un momento con mi hermano ahora vamos-

Alice salió por a puerta y yo coloque la chaqueta que había traído en la bolsa y me puse la chaqueta de Alice. Cuando me voltee mi hermana me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte

-No se dímelo tu- me dijo molesta

-No te entiendo. ¿Por qué estas molesta?-

-Pensé que había quedado claro que Alice está vetada de tu lista de posibles "novias"- la mire confundido no entendía a que se debía su comentario -¿Qué tanto hacían aquí arriba?-

-Ella me estaba dando esta ropa que me compro, pero no sabía que tú tenías poder sobre mi supuesta lista de "Novias"-

-Te lo voy a decir una última vez y en esta ocasión seré clara y concisa para que no existan malos entendidos- me dijo con una voz dura y firme –Si se te apetece acostarte con todas las mujeres de este pueblo eso no es asunto mío pero desde ahorita te digo que te olvides de Alice Brandon-

-¿Y quién eres tú para exigirme nada?- le pregunte molesto

-Soy tu hermana y la amiga de Alice-

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- le pregunte y continué sin permitirle comentar nada -¿Qué ella no es suficientemente buena para mí? O ¿Qué Alice me queda muy grande?- le di la espalda y me quede mirándome en el espejo

-Jasper, Alice es una muchacha adinerada que no está a nuestro mismo nivel social, ni siquiera esta al mismo nivel que sus tíos. Su padre es un hombre muy rico y poderoso nunca aceptaría que alguien de nuestro nivel se fije en su hija. Además quien sabe qué historia tenga ella con los Vulturi- su voz se había suavizado un poco, pero yo estaba cada vez más molesto, porque aunque ella tuviera razón me dolía aceptarlo.

-Osea que yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella- le dije completamente molesto, Rose intento hablar pero yo la calle rápidamente –Ni te molestes en decirme nada que a mi Alice no me interesa en lo absoluto, es una niña mimada y malcriada además…- por el espejo pude ver a una Alice bastante sorprendida en la puerta, su sorpresa paso a enfado inmediatamente. Me voltee y mi hermana hizo lo mismo

-¿Hace cuanto que estas…?- Rose no pudo terminar la frase

-Mis tíos los están esperando- su voz no demostró emoción alguna pero yo sabía que estaba molesta, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

_Ahora sí que metiste la pata…_

Eso no lo discutía había metido las dos patas, las dos manos, todo yo, Alice estaba más molesta que nunca y sabía perfectamente que no había nada que pudiese hacer para arreglarlo.

-Bien hecho hermanito- puso énfasis en la última palabra

Salimos del cuarto de Alice y bajamos juntos.

_La que te espera._

* * *

_**Hola. Primero que nada quiero agradecer por los comentarios. espero mas en este capitulo**  
_

_**Ese Jasper si que la puso pero bien puesta, a ver como se arregla con Alice  
**_

_**Cuenteme que tal les parece en un review.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Luego del almuerzo, en el cual se hizo un brindis a mi nombre del cual no quiero ni hablar, nos sentamos en la sala de los Cullen divididos en varios grupos de acuerdo a la conversación, así que mis opciones eran, Bella, Rene y Esme que discutían sobre la boda de Bella y Edward. Lo cual no me llamaba mucho la atención, por no decir que me parecía de lo más aburrido, aunque me sorprendía que Alice no se uniera a ellas, con lo emocionada que estaba con todo el rollo de la boda. Ella estaba sentada con los demás Vulturi, los hijos, porque por alguna extraña razón las esposas de Aro y Cayo no asistieron, tal vez no estaban en el pueblo.

Finalmente termine sentándome con Carlisle, Charlie y los tres hermanos Vulturi, porque no me apetecía sentarme con Edward, Emmett y Rosalie ya que María los acompañaba. Carlisle aprovecho la ocasión para comentarle a Aro sobre el trabajo en la construcción.

-Por supuesto que podemos contratar a Jasper en la construcción- dijo Aro cuando Carlisle le explico la situación.

-Muchas Gracias Aro- le dije

-El trabajo en la construcción es muy duro- a Cayo no le había gustado que Carlisle le pidiera el favor a Aro se le había notado en su rostro, y le gustaba mucho menos la idea de que me dieran trabajo -¿Estás seguro de que puedes soportarlo?-

-Por supuesto que sí- había sido Marcus quien hablo en esta ocasión, él era el único de los tres que me inspiraba respeto y hasta confianza –Jasper ha pasado por cosas peores, ¿Cierto hijo?-

-No se preocupe Cayo que yo puedo con el trabajo- a este no le gusto para nada que su hermano me apoyara

-Bien, entonces te esperamos mañana en la construcción- dijo Aro poniéndole fin a la discusión-Mandare a avisarle a Sam que tú te incorporaras a partir de mañana, él es el encargado de la construcción y será él quien te diga que trabajo desempeñaras-

-Gracias Aro- esta vez fue Carlisle quien hablo.

-Bueno ahora porque no mejor hablamos de negocios Carlisle- Aro cambio la conversación a un tema que al parecer le interesaba más -¿Has pensado lo que te propuse?-

Ya no me importaba más lo que estaban hablando así que no les preste atención, estaba mirando a Alice como se reía de algo que había dicho Alec. Ella miro en mi dirección y nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo no pude evitar sonreírle, pero en cambio ella borro la sonrisa de sus labios e inmediatamente se volteo a comentarle algo a Demetri. Demonios!, ¿Por qué me importa tanto?. No tiene sentido que este enamorada de ella, apenas y la conozco. Me molesta muchísimo que esté hablando con ese imbécil. Desearía partirle la cara al desgraciado a ver si así se le borra la sonrisa de idiota que tiene.

-Continuas en el negocio familiar Jasper- Charlie interrumpió mis pensamientos asesinos.

-Sí, así es- le dije recordando cuantas veces mi padre me llevo para que aprendiera todo sobre construcción. Mi padre tenía una pequeña compañía de construcciones, el contrataba a los empleados y conseguía los suplementos.

-Recuerdo muy bien que tu padre solía llevarlos, a ti y a Edward, a la construcción para que ayudaran cuando hacían alguna que otra diablura- la voz de Charlie sonaba melancólica al recordar a mi padre. En cierta forma Charlie era más cercano a mi padre que Carlisle, los Swan solían visitarnos muy a menudo –Él estaría muy orgullo de ti Jasper- había tocado justamente el punto que tenía mese dándome vueltas en la cabeza, pero yo pensaba lo opuesto. No había logrado absolutamente nada en toda mi vida, apenas acaba de conseguir empleo, vivía en la casa mi hermana había levantado ella sola. Y si el supiera todas las cosas que hice en los años que estuve enlistado. No definitivamente no creo que este orgulloso de mi.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- lo dijo como un susurro no pensé que Charlie me escuchara, aunque estuviera sentado junto a mí.

-Yo si lo estoy- me dijo.

No tuve tiempo de refutarle ya que justo en ese momento Edward se había levantado y comenzó a tocar el piano, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba a Edward la música, era increíble lo bien que lo hacía, así que todos nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la melodía que tocaba. Aproveche ese momento de silencio para pensar en que haría con mi vida, trabajar en la construcción estaba bien, si claro como un trabajo temporal pero no deseo hacerlo para toda la vida.

Tal vez deba irme a otra parte, nuestros familiares en Tennessee son una buena idea. Rose no necesita de mi ayuda en su negocio, aunque no deseo que este sola. Como acto reflejo dirigí mi mirada hacia mi hermana, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando la melodía, mientras que Emmett le hablaba muy bajito, ella no abrió los ojos pero se sonrió, él la imito y luego se le quedo mirando como un imbécil, parecía realmente enamorado de ella. Puede que Rose no esté sola por mucho tiempo después de todo. Me sonreí al recordar la confesión de Alice sobre ellos dos y tenía razón, Emmett no le es del todo indiferente a Rosalie. Sin poder evitarlo mire en dirección a Alice, ella estaba algo seria mientras que Jane le decía algo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Demetri y Alec estaban igual de serios que ella, Feliz y Heidi hace rato que se habían alejado de ellos al parecer aburridos por la conversación que mantenían los cuatro.

-Déjala ya Jane- Alec no hablo muy alto pero yo no estaba tan lejos de ellos. Comencé a presta más atención a la conversación que ellos mantenían.

-Solo digo que Alice tiene una estupenda voz y que sería genial que ella cantara para nosotros, como cuando lo hizo la otra vez- la voz de Jane sonaba como la de una niña inocente, pero no logro engañar a nadie. -¿Recuerdas Alice?-

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero no tengo ganas- le dijo Alice aun seria y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Debe de ser que no estás de humor- dijo Jane aun sonriéndose, se acerco mas a Alice y agrego bien bajito, yo apenas y pude oírla –¿O solo te gusta cantar para James?-

-CALLATE!- Alice había gritado haciendo que Edward se detuviera y que todos voltearan a mirarla.

-ALICE- Esme le llamo la atención –Así no se trata a los invitados- Alice fulmino con la mirada a Jane sin ninguna intención de disculparse, mientras que Jane parecía disfrutar el momento.

-No te preocupes Esme- le dijo Aro dedicándole una sonrisa a la cual ella no contesto –Son cosas de niñas- Alice rodo los ojos y se sentó dándole la espalda a Jane.

_Algo infantil no te parece_ demonios que voz tan fastidiosa _pero aun así la amamos_

_Yo no la amo_

_Como digas_

¿De dónde demonios había salido esa voz? ¿Y por qué tengo que escucharla yo?

-¿Por qué no pasamos a tu estudio Carlisle?- intervino Cayo -Allí podríamos terminar de hablar… Sin interrupciones- miro a Alice al decir esto último.

-Claro pasemos al estudio- dijo Carlisle y todos se levantaron y se fueron con Carlisle, este le lanzo una mirada de reprocho a Alice.

Charlie se disculpo y dijo que tenía que irse a trabajar, Rene se fue con él.

No soportaba ni un segundo más ver como Demetri trataba de levantarle el animo a Alice, hablándole muy cerca y acomodándole el cabello detrás de su oreja, ella miraba al piso y parecía no molestarle el acercamiento de él.

_Probablemente ya sean novios_

_Te odio_

_Lo sé, pero no tienes más opción que escucharme_

Además de que María se había sentado junto a mí y trataba entablar conversación conmigo, yo me levante abruptamente y dirigí hacia la entrada de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta así que me senté en las escaleras de la entrada saque un cigarro y lo encendí.

Escuche unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la escalera que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba. Me asome y vi a Alice subir las escaleras. Sin pensarlo dos veces me fui detrás de ella.

-¿Alice?- la llame pero ella no se volteo

-Déjame en paz – me dijo sin detenerse

Cuando la alcance la tome por la brazo para que se volteara. Dos lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alice?- le pregunte -¿El imbécil de Alec te hizo algo o fue Dimitri? Dime Alice - la tome por ambos brazos y la acerque a mi –Dime que yo mismo voy y…-

-Lo que me pase no te incumbe Jasper - me grito soltándose de nuevo mientras que las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Saque un pañuelo y se lo entregue. Ella dudo pero lo tomo.-Gracias- Se seco las lagrimas y me lo devolvió.

-Quédatelo- le dije.

- Mira, Alice… yo… fui un imbécil a decir todo eso… Rosalie y yo estábamos… peleando y dije todas esas cosas sin pensar…-su mirada se endureció al recordarlo- yo no pienso que tú seas una malcriada - ella me dio la espalda sin decir palabra –Te lo juro tienes que creerme, por favor perdóname- su silencio era como una daga que traspasaba mi alma –Alice por favor dime algo-

-Vete- su voz era fría y dura, se dio la vuelta y me miro–Lárgate de mi casa y no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra- su mirada era tan fría como su voz, yo me quede de piedra sin poder moverme – ¿Eres sordo o qué? Termina de Largarte-

Me di la vuelta para irme cuando ella me detuvo

-Jasper- me voltee esperanzado pero al ver la expresión de su rostro supe que seguía molesta –Y por supuesto que tú no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí- se sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego a sus rabiosos ojos –Dime una cosa ¿Qué iba a querer YO de un muerto de hambre como TU?- estaba helado con todo el desprecio que había en sus palabras –De todos modos eso ya no importa, porque me voy a regresar a Londres con James en dos semanas- se dio la vuelta pero antes de entrar se regreso y me lanzo el pañuelo –toma tu asqueroso pañuelo- y se metió en su cuarto.

Me tomo un par de minutos recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, entonces baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la puerta. No tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar así que comencé a caminar hacia el pueblo, el camino hacia el pueblo era de unos 15 minutos a pie así que no me tardaría en llegar, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a caminar largas distancias este camino no sería nada.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer pero no le preste mucha atención. Lo que me molestaba era la discusión con Alice. Sabía que la había lastimado con mis palabras, pero ella también me había lastimado a mí. Y adema de todo se iría, se regresaba a Londres en cuestión de dos semanas, con ese tal James, ¿Seria el mismo que había mencionado Jane?. Eso me sorprendió mucho porque ella se mostró muy renuente ayer cuando Esme se lo sugirió y ahora de la nada se iba a ir.

Pude ver el letrero que daba la bienvenida al pueblo cuando ya la noche había caído y la oscuridad era total. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad así que no me molestaba. Estaba a solo metros del pueblo cuando dos hombres aparecieron enfrente de mí, debieron de salir de entre el monte que rodeaba el camino. Sentí un golpe en la nunca y caí de rodillas. Había una tercera persona y usaba un rifle para mantenerme derecho contra su cuerpo.

-Danos todo lo que tengas- dijo una voz áspera.

-No tengo nada- conteste, a lo que el uno de ellos respondió con un golpe en mi rostro.

-Te vimos venir de la casa de los Cullen, todos los invitados allí tienen tanto dinero como ellos- volvió a hablar el hombre.

-Pues yo no tengo nada- insistí y era cierto no cargaba ni medio conmigo, todo lo que tenia era la ropa que Alice me había dado, porque la que yo había llevado la había dejado en el cuarto de ella. El hombre volvió a golpearme en la cara pero esta vez más fuerte. Sentí algo caliente recorrer mi mejilla.

-Basta- dijo la voz del hombre que me sostenía con su rifle –Deja de golpearlo y revisa que trae encima-

Este obedeció y comenzó a revisarme los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Hasta ahora no había notado que el tercer hombre o debería decir joven porque no podía tener más de 16 años, sostenía un arma que apuntaba directamente a mi pecho, pero sus manos estaban temblando. Genial con todos esos temblores se le disparara el arma. Lo que me hizo pensar ¿Que harían conmigo cuando se dieran cuenta que no tenía nada?

-Solo tiene media cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor- dijo el hombre que me había estado revisando los bolsillos, y que hasta ahora observe que era el más alto y corpulento de los tres. Este se metió en la chaqueta mi cajetilla y mi encendedor.

-Maldito- se quejo el que asumí estaba al mando y me golpeo con el rifle en la nuca de nuevo, luego me tomo por los brazos y me levanto del suelo. Mientras que el otro me golpea en el estomago y en la cara. El tercero mantenía el arma apuntada hacia mí. Sentí que me aferraban los brazos hacia atrás con más fuerza.

-Larguémonos- dijo el más joven, mientras yo escupía sangre por la boca –Alguien viene, vámonos- me soltaron, caí de rodillas y me golpearon en la nuca de nuevo y antes de que todo se volviera negro escuche como se alejaban hacia el pueblo y los casquillos de un caballo que se acercaba a mí.

Me desperté con un agudo dolor de cabeza, mantuve mis ojos cerrados porque hasta eso me dolía. Estaba sobre una cama que asumí no era la mía porque esta era mucho más suave. Intente abrir los ojos de nuevo pero el dolor me ataco de nuevo así que los cerré. Sentí unas suaves manos sostener mi mano derecha entre ellas.

-Creo que ya está despertando, Carlisle- era la voz de mi hermana.

-¿Jasper? ¿Me escuchas?- Carlisle se inclino sobre mí, y reviso mis ojos –Hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Abrí mis ojos un par de veces mientras se ajustaban y el dolor se volvía soportable. Rosalie estaba junto a la cama acunando mi mano. Carlisle estaba del lado opuesto a Rosalie. Pude ver a Edward y Emmett al pie de la cama y un par de metros más allá estaba un joven alto de piel morena, si no me equivoco su nombre era Jacob.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte mientras me incorporaba.

-Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros- dijo Carlisle –Jacob se acercaba a caballo cuando tres hombre se alejaban corriendo de ti, trato de atraparlos pero tu estado le preocupaba mas, estabas bastante malherido- explico este botando unas gasas ensangrentadas –Te trajo para acá y has estado inconsciente un par de horas, no recomiendo que te muevas así que me parece mejor si te quedas aquí por la noche, este es uno de los cuartos de huésped y además Esme no permitiría que te fueras-

Mire en dirección donde el joven, era más o menos de mi edad tal vez un poco más joven.

-Gracias- le dije, el me respondió con un gesto de cabeza, luego agregue –No quiero molestar Carlisle, yo me siento bien me puedo ir a mi casa-

-Jasper, creo que mejor le haces caso a Carlisle, no te ves muy bien- me dijo Rose, pasando su mano por mi frente, pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos –Por favor quédate aquí-

-De acuerdo- le dije sonriéndole –No te preocupes mañana nos vamos temprano para abrir tu restaurante- no quería causarle problemas a su negocio.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo no me voy a quedar ahora mismo me voy a la casa- dijo ella muy tranquila.

-¿Estás loca? No puedes irte sola por ahí Rose, es muy peligroso- trate de levantarme pero Rosalie me detuvo colocando sus manos sobre mi pecho y empujándome mientras Carlisle me tomaba por los hombros y me obligaban a recostarme de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, Jas que Rose no se va sola- dijo Emmett desde el pie de la cama –Yo voy con ella y Jacob va acompañarnos y Bella también vamos a dejarla en su casa, todos vamos hacia el pueblo, no te preocupes que yo cuidare de ella- Rosalie lo miro por un momento y pude ver como una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, solo duro un par de segundos.

-Ok supongo que eso me tranquiliza- dije dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la suave almohada –Pero tengan cuidado-

-Que duermas bien Jas- Rosalie se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo –Te quiero- susurro en mi oído.

-Yo también te quiero- le dije bajito para que solo ella me escuchara. Ella se incorporo y se limpio un par lágrimas de los ojos. Emmett le apretó la mano discretamente, ella se relajo un poco bajo su tacto, pero aparto la mano rápidamente.

-Bueno hermano mejórate- me dijo Emmett dándome un golpe en el hombro yo hice una mueca de dolor.

-No seas tan bruto Emmett- le dijo Rosalie golpeándole el brazo, pero algo me dijo que a esos grandes brazos de Emmett el golpe de Rose no le hizo nada.

-Lo siento- dijo este.

-No te preocupes - le dije yo, Emmett, Rose y Jacob se dirigieron hacia la puerta –De nuevo, Gracias- le dije a Jacob.

-No hay de que- dijo antes de salir detrás de los demás. Edward se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

-Te voy terminar de limpiar las heridas y vendar algunas costillas que me temo estén lesionadas- dijo Carlisle –Esperemos que nos traigan el agua caliente- dijo esto y salió del cuarto.

-Que mala suerte amigo- dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos –No tienes ni tres días aquí y ya te dieron una golpiza- vi en su rostro una expresión burlona.

-Cállate- le dije sin poder evitar sonreírme yo también.

La verdad era que si era mala suerte, pero tomando en consideración toda mi vida una golpiza no era tan malo. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi hombro cuando intente incorporarme de nuevo.

-Quédate acostado Jasper- me dijo Edward

Tome este momento de silencio para observar la habitación en la que me encontraba, no era tan grande como la de Alice pero era mucho mejor que la mía. Tenía un pequeño closet, además de la cama había un aparador y un pequeño espejo sobre él. Dos sillas, una a cada lado de la cama. Y en las mesitas de noche que estaban a cada lado de la cama había dos lámparas a gas que alumbraban la habitación.

-Bueno Jasper te dejo mientras mi papa vuelve, que mañana tengo que madrugar, que te mejores amigo- se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Edward, gracias por todo-

-No te preocupes por nada- dijo quitándole importancia –Hasta mañana- salió y cerró la puerta.

Me relaje sobre la cama y cerré los ojos por un momento, estaba exhausto, terriblemente cansando. Escuche que alguien abría la puerta, seguramente Carlisle volvía a terminar de curarme. Escuche unos pasos ligeros que se acercaban hacia la cama, se detuvieron y alguien se sentó en la cama junto a mí. Sentí una suave mano que acariciaba mi rostro. Alice. Abrí los ojos y vi los acogedores ojos de Esme, que estaban preocupados y me recordaban increíblemente los de mi madre. No pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado por un momento había pensando que era Alice, pero luego de nuestra discusión no me sorprende que ni le importe que me maten a golpes.

-Lo siento cielo, no quise despertarte. ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto levantándose y tomando un pañuelo mojada y procedió a limpiarme las heridas restantes.

-No estaba dormido- le dije

Cuando termino de limpiarme todas las heridas faltantes. Se levanto. –Ya vengo cielo voy a buscar más vendas para tus costillas y a Carlisle- y salió.

Me sentía un poco mejor ahora que, no sé si era porque mis heridas estaban limpias o por el dulce toque de Esme que tanto se semejaba al de una madre. Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse y no me desperté hasta que Esme había vuelto a sentarse junto a mí en la cama.

-Ahora si me había quedado dormido- dije abriendo mis ojos, para encontrarme con los grises ojos de Alice, estaban llenos de angustia. Su mano acaricio mi rostro.

-Oh Jasper- su voz sonó increíblemente preocupada–Te golpearon muchísimo-

-Algo- dije sin poder quitar mis ojos de los suyos. No fue hasta que ella movió su mano hacia mi pecho que me percate de que estaba sin camisa. Su suave mano acaricio todas mis heridas, mientras ella las miraba un poco horrorizada. La imagen de mi pecho desnudo debe de ser chocante, con todas esas viejas heridas. Cerré los ojos por un momento, mientras su mano seguía recorriendo mi torso. Dios que bien me sentía bajo su tacto, sin poder evitarlo deje escapar un suave gemido.

-¿Te duele mucho?- me pregunto pasando su mano por mis costillas.

-No- le dije sin abrir mis ojos.

-¿Jasper?-

-Si-

- Lo siento- abrí mis ojos y vi dolor en su rostro, estaba mirando al suelo.

-Alice esto no fue tu culpa- le dije incorporándome, ignore el dolor de mis costillas, cabeza y hombros. La obligue a mirarme, levantando su cabeza por el mentón.

-No me refería a eso, si no a lo de esta tarde. Y en realidad si fue mi culpa yo te dije que te fueras- sus ojos estaban tristes y yo no quería ver esa expresión en sus ellos –Pero me molesta que las personas piensen que soy una niña mimada solo porque mi papa tiene dinero-

-Uno. Esto no fue tu culpa. Dos. Soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas de nuevo. Y tres. No te vayas- no sé donde salió eso ultimo, era lo que más deseaba que Alice se quedara un poco más, pero jamás pensé en pedírselo. Ella sonrió enormemente.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede? No hemos hecho más que pelear desde que nos conocimos- dijo ella aun sonriendo. Que hermosa es. Definitivamente ella es un ángel.

-Tienes razón. Y por cierto no pienso que eres una niña mimada-

-Y yo no pienso que tú seas poca cosa Jasper- su voz sonaba triste, al igual que sus ojos –Lo siento muchísimo-

-Eso no importa- aunque si había dolido mucho más que los golpes, y aunque ella se halla disculpado esas palabras me habían abierto los ojos de una vez por todas, ella no era para mí.

Ella sonrió tristemente su mano seguía sobre mi pecho, mi corazón se estaba acelerando pero trate de controlarlo sin éxito, después de todo ¿Cómo puede controlarse un corazón desbocado?

-Era mentira- dijo ella prácticamente en un susurro

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte

-No voy a irme en dos semanas-

-Que bien- a estas alturas no sabía si quería que se fuera y así acabar con esta tortura, o que se quedara y prolongar mi sufrimiento por más tiempo solo para poder verla. Sus ojos engancharon a los míos en una mirada profunda, era como si ella me estuviera dejando ver su alma, pero todo lo que vi fue la tristeza en ellos, ella parecía muy alegre pero sus ojos siempre estaban tristes. Ella miro hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-Dejaste tu pañuelo tirado en el pasillo, le pedí a una de las empleadas que lo lavara- mantuvo su mirada en el suelo.

-Gracias- ni me acordaba de mi pañuelo.

-Cuando te trajeron me asuste muchísimo- me confesó ella completamente colorada, al verdadero estilo de Bella -Nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida- sus mejillas enrojecieron mas si es que eso era posible.

-¿Alice?- ella me miro -¿Quién es James?- desde el incidente con Jane en la tarde me había quedado pensado en eso.

-Un muy mal recuerdo de uno de mis viajes- su mirada se endureció al decir esto. Yo estaba aun mas confundido.

Carlisle y Esme entraron en la habitación en ese momento y Alice se levanto de mi lado. Luego de que terminaran de vendarme las costillas, los tres me dejaron solo. Alice me regalo una sonrisa antes de salir y con ese recuerdo y el de sus caricias me quede dormido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por su reviews.**

_**as sejmet**____Rosalie puede ser muy inoportuna a veces, pero me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo los momentos con ella. Si ellos se quieren mucho._

_**Montego 24 **__pues si esta en lo cierto con respecto a Rosalie y Emmett como te habrás dado cuenta en el cap anterior. Esta ves me tarde un poco mas pero he tenido que trabajar en mi tesis porque si no mi tutora me ._

_**Shiru 92**__ si el pobre Jasper no tiene muchas suerte, mira que meter la pata de esa manera jejeje. Bueno ya se arreglaron._

**Espero este cap les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Capitulo 10. Primer Día de trabajo**

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente me golpeo el olor de huevos cocidos, con tocino, mantequilla y pan. Abrí los ojos y conseguí a Alice sentada a mi lado de nuevo como la noche anterior.

-Buenos Días- me dijo sonriéndose –Te traje el desayuno, porque el tío Carlisle dice que tienes que comer- mire hacia la mesa de noche de mi izquierda y allí estaba una bandeja con toda la comida que había olido al despertarme.

-Buenos días Alice- le conteste incorporándome, las vendas estaban algo ajustadas pero en realidad no me dolían tanto, el mismo Carlisle había dicho que no creía que tuviera fracturadas las costillas si no un par de golpes, aun así me puso las vendas, me dolían el hombro y la cabeza, el cuerpo no estaba tan mal estaba algo adolorido pero era soportable. Me frote la nuca un par de veces y luego pase a mi hombro.

-¿Cómo te siente hoy?- me pregunto Alice mirando mi torso, ahora era de día y todo estaba más claro, y ella ya no me miraba horrorizada si no que parecía que me estaba admirando, sabía que se había quedado mirando mis músculos no eran tan enormes como Emmett pero tenia lo mió, y me encanto la reacción de ella debo admitirlo.

-Mejor, solo un poco adolorido- le dije, ella levanto la mirada algo sonrojada

-Que bueno Jasper- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. ¿Por qué se iba? Pero no salió si no que regreso con una bolsa en la mano –Aquí está la ropa que traías ayer porque la otra camisa y la otra chaqueta estaban sucias y Esme las mando a lavar- Me puso la bandeja sobre las piernas –Comételo antes de que se enfrié, yo voy a cambiarme, si me esperas nos podemos ir juntos al pueblo-

-Por supuesto- le dije comenzando a comer –Y gracias- ella me sonrió en respuesta y se fue, hubiera preferido que ella se quedara un rato mas pero bueno no tenia opción debía comer e ir a ver a Aro para lo del trabajo. Cuando termine de comer, me di un baño que me preparo una de la empleadas de la casa, me quite las vendas antes de bañarme y como no sentía dolor al moverme no me las puse de nuevo. Me mire en el espejo, tenía un corto en la mejilla y el labio. No era tan grave, mi torso tenía un par de moretones, pero lo peor era la nuca y el hombro. Me termine de vestir los pantalones y los zapatos, y cuando iba a colocarme la camisa Carlisle entro.

-Buenos días, hijo ¿Cómo amaneces?- me pregunto

-Bien, gracias por todo Carlisle- le dije algo apenado por las molestias que les cause.

-No te preocupes, te traje un poco de pomada para que te coloques en el hombro- me dijo pasando una pomada –Masajéalo un poco y evita el exceso de trabajo físico-

-Lo haré, pero no prometo nada voy a trabajar en la construcción y el trabajo no es nada suave allí- le dije a Carlisle colocándome la pomada.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con Aro para que te de un par de días libres- sus amables ojos mostraban un poco de preocupación.

-No, estoy bien, gracias de todos modos- Carlisle salió de nuevo y yo me termine de vestir rápidamente. Arregle un poco la cama y tome la bandeja antes de salir del cuarto. Baje y me dirigí hacia el comedor donde escuche las voces de Esme y Carlisle.

-Buenos días- salude cordialmente y coloque la bandeja sobre la mesa

-Buenos días tesoro- me saludo Esme sonriéndose –No te hubieras molestado- agrego señalando a la bandeja.

-No es molestia- le dije sentándome junto a Carlisle –Voy a esperar a Alice para irnos al pueblo-

-Pues te tocara esperar un rato largo amigo- me dijo Edward que acababa de entrar al comedor yo me voltee para saludarlo con un gesto –Buenos días, papa, mama- le dio un beso a su madre y se sentó junto a ella. Tomo un poco de café y tocino.

-Buenos días cielo-

-Buenos días hijo- le contesto Carlisle y luego se volteo a mirarme a mí –Edward exagera, aunque si estas muy apurado tal vez no debas esperarla- no veía eso posible así estuviera apuradísimo no dejaría a Alice quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible. Al demonio si no podíamos estar juntos, así me doliera muchísimo saber que nunca pasaría nada, no deseo tenerla lejos de mi.

-Si quieres te vienes conmigo, que me voy apenas termine de comer, papa puede acompañar a Alice al pueblo- dijo Edward.

-No de hecho tendrá que tomar el carruaje porque yo estoy apuradísimo también, no puedo quedarme a esperarla- dijo Carlisle terminándose el café. Esme les lanzo una mirada de reproche.

-Yo la esperare no tengo problema- dije tranquilamente, ¿Qué tanto se podía tardar?

-Que bueno, ya me voy entonces- dijo Carlisle levantándose.

-Voy contigo amor, necesito revisar un par de cosas con Emmett en la tienda y creo que voy a poner al día los libros de contabilidad allá mismo- se levanto, nos dijeron adiós y se fueron.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Edward terminándose la taza de café y sirviéndose otra.

-Estoy bien- le dije ignorando el dolor de cabeza que tenia.

-Que bueno gracias a Dios no fue tan grave- dijo Edward tomando un sorbo de café y dándole un mordisco a una tostada. No paso mucho entre eso y que Alice bajara yo ni la sentí llegar, tan solo sentía su mano sobre mi hombro y me voltee, estaba hermosísima algo sencilla pero seguía viéndose como un ángel. Unos pantalones no tan pecados como los que traía el día que la conocí, una camisa celeste de manga corta y el pelo recogido en una coleta de cabello.

-Buenos días Edward- dijo esta sentándose a mi lado –Discúlpame si te retrase- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, enana- le dijo Edward cariñosamente, ella le saco la lengua.

-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí- le dije y valió la pena la espera.

-Solo voy a desayunar algo rapidito y nos vamos- dijo ella tomando una tostada.

-No hay prisa come tranquile-

-Bueno los dejo, que yo si tengo prisa- dijo Edward levantándose y rodeando la mesa para luego asomar la cabeza entre nuestras sillas y agregar -Compórtense- antes de salir.

-Tarado- le dijo Alice riéndose. Se sirvió café y yo me pregunte ¿Por qué me había llevado el desayuno a la cama si fácilmente hubiera podido comer aquí con los demás? -JASPER- me voltee a mirarla, tenía una mirada de fastidio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te estoy preguntando ¿Que si quieres un poco de café?- dijo extendiéndome la jarra con café, eso era lo único que no había tomado esta mañana. Mire a mi alrededor pero no tenia taza.

-La tía Esme no toma café- dijo Alice levantándose de su asiento e inclinándose sobre mí para alcanzar la taza de Esme, su aroma me llego de pronto, ¡Que bien hueles! Vainilla. Coloco la taza frente a mí y me sirvió un poco –Te habías quedado medio dormido por un momento. ¿En qué o en quien estabas pensando?- me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Tuve que contenerme terriblemente de no tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla.

-Me estaba preguntando ¿Por qué tuve que comer en cama si estaba en perfectas condiciones de bajar y hacerlo aquí?-

-OH!- ella se sonrojo terriblemente y fijo su mirada en el café. Que adorable es –Yo quería ver como estabas así que me ofrecí para llevarte el desayuno- apenas y pude escucharla por lo suave que hablo.

Mi corazón me dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir como loco, ella quería verme y había inventando todo el asunto de llevarme la comida solo para verme. De pronto me sentí más feliz que nunca. Ella seguía con la mirada fija en el café y más colorada que nunca. De hecho el color en sus mejillas la hacía verse muy linda. Me gustaba.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi- le dije con la voz más normal que fui capaz de imitar. Ella levanto la cabeza y me sonrió todavía algo sonrojada. Se termino su café y se puso de pie.

-¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto.

-Si claro-

Caminamos hacia el pueblo, Alice permanecía en silencio a mi lado, yo la miraba de reojo cada 30 segundos. Y en un par de ocasiones la pille mirando. Mi corazón no pudo evitar hincharse de felicidad tal vez no le era tan indiferente a Alice después de todo. Pero no iba a hacerme ilusiones, era imposible algo entre nosotros. Cuando llegamos al pueblo nos dirigimos al restaurante de mi hermana. Rosalie estaba tras la barra con cara de perros mientras fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada, el cual estaba sentado detrás de la barra mientras que Rose le colocaba hielo en el labio que tenía algo hinchado.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿Sabias?- Rosalie le dijo presionando la bolsa de hielo con fuerza. No nos habían visto. Alice me halo hacia fuera e hizo que nos asomáramos por una ventana.

-¿Alice que haces?-

-Shh- me callo, montándose en una caja para ver mejor

-No seas tan brusca- se quejo Emmett –Con suavidad, nena que me duele- Emmett toma la bolsa de hielo y el mismo se la coloco en el labio –Y para que lo sepas lo volvería a hacer mil veces si es necesario así me maten a golpes con tal de mantener al idiota de Félix lejos de mi chica- Rosalie lo miro con los ojos llenos de ternura, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Emmett le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bésala- susurro Alice junto a mí, yo la mire de reojo. Ella estaba emocionada, tan pegada al cristal que un poco más y se aplastaba la nariz.

-No sé que tanto me guste la idea de ver a mi hermana besándose con… nadie-

-Shh, Jasper que no me dejas escuchar- no levanto la mirada del cristal ni por un segundo yo seguí mirando también.

Rosalie le dio una sonrisa coqueta a Emmett antes de decir –Yo. No. Soy. Tu. Chica. McCarty- pero con cada palabra se había acercado más a Emmett. Él ensancho su sonrisa y se acerco para cortar la distancia entre ellos. Pero justo en ese momento Bella salió de la cocina. Rosalie se sobresalto y se alejo de Emmett rápidamente. Este se veía decepcionado.

-NO. Ay Bella- Alice estaba frustrada y había hablado un poco alto. Las tres personas dentro comenzaron a mirar a los alrededores. Alice explayo los ojos y brinco de la caja el problema fue que cuando brinco me desequilibrio y los dos nos fuimos al piso trayéndonos una pila de cajas con nosotros. Yo me las arregle para que Alice quedara debajo de mí y cubrí su cuerpo con el mío, protegiendo su cabeza especialmente. Sentí las cajas sobre mí, y por su puesto una me golpeo en el hombro. Me mordí el labio para no gritar, Maldita sea me dolía como el demonio. Alice tenía los ojos cerrados. Me preocupe por un momento pensando que estaba inconsciente, pero cuando ella soltó un gemido me relaje

-Auch-

-¿Alice te encuentras bien?-

-Si estoy bien- dijo ella –Solo me golpee un poco el brazo, pero lo que me preocupa es mi ropa- la mire a sus ojos para asegurarme que ella no estaba bromeando, no había ni pizca de humor en ellos.

-A mi me preocupas mas tu que la ropa- le dije manteniéndola cerca de mi cuerpo. Por mi podíamos quedarnos así, solo me gustaría quitarme las cajas de encima.

-Tú fuiste el que se llevo lo peor- dijo ella, empujando un par de cajas de mi espalda -¿Estás bien, Jazzy?- sus ojos estaban fijados en los míos, sus labios a tan solo centímetros si me inclinaba un poco la podría besar. Pero lo que me puso a mil fue sentir que tanto sus manos sobre mi pecho como el resto de su cuerpo estaban temblando debajo de mí. Ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo de tenerme cerca. Y debo admitir que eso me gustaba mucho.

-Si- me estaba empezando a poner más nervioso y me preocupaba que se notara lo mucho que me gustaba su cercanía. Me levante rápidamente y la ayude a parase justo al tiempo en el que Emmett, Bella y Rosalie llegaban hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿Qué es este desastre?- pregunto Rosalie

-Lo siento Rose, me tropecé justo en la entrada del restaurante y cuando Jasper intento ayudarme nos caímos los dos y esas cajas se nos vinieron encima de la nada- que rápido invento esa mentira.

-Si claro- dijo Rosalie –Así como Bella se tropezó con un plato y cayó sobre Edward hace como 2 meses y medio- Bella la miro sorprendida y Alice abrió los ojos como platos al verse descubierta.

-¿Tú hiciste que me tropezara ese día?- le pregunto Bella algo molesta –No sabes que humillante fue eso-

-No, no Bella, yo te di un _empujoncito_ hacia Edward- le dijo Alice defendiéndose mientras Bella la fulminaba con la mirada –Oh vamos Bells no te puedes molestar conmigo por eso, fue cuando tú estabas ayudando a Edward a limpiarse que el te invito a salir-

Bella lo pensó por un momento y luego levanto los brazos rindiéndose. Alice sonrió triunfal y se encamino hacia el restaurante sacudiéndose la ropa, pero Rosalie le tranco el paso -¿Estabas espiándonos Mary Alice?- Alice siseso molesta.

-No me llames Mary Alice- prácticamente le escupió las palabra.

-Bueno nos estabas espiando ¿o no?- le pregunto Rosalie de nuevo

-Ni que tú y el tonto de Emmett fuesen tan interesante para que los espiemos- dijo Alice

-Estas atrapa Alice- le dijo Rosalie –¿Y Como sabes que Emmett y yo estábamos solo allí?-

-Ah olvídenlo- dijo dándose media vuelta y se fue hacia el consultorio de Carlisle y Edward. Emmett se fue hacia la tienda. Y luego de que Rosalie me acuso de espionaje y me pregunto cómo mil veces si me encontraba bien me dejo irme a cambiar la ropa por una más adecuada unos pantalones desgastados y una camisa vieja para luego irme hacia la construcción.

La cual no estaba tan lejos del restaurante. Cuando llegue Félix estaba supervisando con su primo Alec. El primero se me acerco a penas me vio llegar. Puede ver que tenía un golpe en el labio y un ojo hinchado, además de que parecía dolerle un costado. Emmett lo había golpeado mucho más de lo que él había logrado golpear a Emmett.

-¿Jasper como te sientes? Ayer te veías muy mal cuando Jacob te llevo a la casa de los Cullen- me dijo este cuando llego hasta donde me encontraba yo.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada serio-

-Me alegro-

-¿Quiero saber por dónde debo espesar?- le pregunte cuando se hizo obvio que el mismo no me lo iba a decir.

-Pregúntale a Sam, él sabrá dónde te necesita- me dijo señalando a un hombre alto y corpulento, lo reconocí como uno de los que habían llevado a Demetri el día del accidente. Me acerca hacia a Sam que estaba hablando con Jacob y otro hombre igual de alto y corpulento que ellos.

-Sam?- los tres se voltearon

-Si?- contesto el aludido.

-Félix me dice que tu puedes decirme por donde debo empezar- el me miro confundido y me evaluó de arriba abajo –Aro me contrato-

-Si es cierto me lo comento. Pues porque no te vas con Jacob y que él te explique más o menos lo que estamos haciendo creo que mientras te adaptas puedes descargar las carretillas con sementó y buscar más si nos hace falta- Genial iba a ser el burro de carga, eso sería terrible para mi hombro.

Sam siguió hablando con el otro empleado, señalando vigas y explicando un montón de cosas que yo no entendía. Jacob me llevo hacia una mesa donde estaban los planos.

-Estos son muestra guía para construir el banco- me explico Jacob señalando los planos –El banco tendrá tres pisos, es muy ostentoso y las oficinas del tercer piso son para el presidente y vicepresidente del banco, son algo lujosas según los diseños, pero nosotros apenas estamos trabajando en la primera planta como te puedes dar cuenta, hasta ahora llevamos a penas el esqueleto, pero ya el interior es más sencillo dentro de un par de días comenzaremos con la construcción del segundo piso y la bóveda lo que quedara faltando aquí abajo será frisar colocar puertas construir el mostrador y montar las rejillas de seguridad. Me supongo que Sam querrá que trabajes en eso a él no le gusta poner a los nuevos con los trabajos importantes como asegurar que el segundo piso no se nos venga encima- hizo una pausa para mirarme, yo estaba concentrado en los planos, luego continuo -¿Sabes hacer algo de lo que te acabo de decir?-

-Lo se hacer todo, mi padre solía tener una empresa de construcción y yo lo ayudaba-

–Perfecto-dijo este juntando sus manos -Pero como te dije esos trabajos no comenzaran hasta la próxima semana así que por ahora ponte a descargar la carretilla porque Sam desea sacar todos del depósito esta semana para cuando lleguen los nuevos materiales-

-OK- me dirigí hacia a fuera, la carreta tenía como cincuenta sacos de sementó y junto a esa había una con bloques. Pensé en lo mucho que me dolería el hombro por la noche pero no me queda otra opción no estaba yo para ponerme selectivo debía agradecer a Dios que tenía un trabajo. Comencé a desempacar la primera carretilla, los sacos de sementó eran pesados, porque no podía ser aserrín. Yo llevaba de uno por uno, me lo lanzaba en el hombro bueno y los iba colocando donde Jacob me señalo. El problema era que yo era diestro y me era más fácil utilizar mi hombro malo así que después de diez sacos estaba cargándolos en mi hombro lesionado sin darme cuenta, el dolor no era un indicativo ya que me había acostumbrado a ignorarlo. Pero llego un punto en que se hizo insoportable. Con todo el trabajo que había tenido que realizar, sumado con los golpes del día anterior y las cajas que me cayeron encima el hombro me estaba matando. Por lo que disminuí un poco la velocidad y comencé a cargar los bultos con las manos en lugar de lanzármelos contra el hombro. Me tomaba mucho más tiempo hacerlo así. Y ni siquiera así había logrado disminuir el dolor. Me tuve que detener un momento cerca del mediodía estaba tan acalorado que me quito la camisa como todos los demás empleados, pero solo fue por un momento, me la volvió a poner cuando escucho que alguien salía, era Jacob.

-¿Cansado?- me pregunto, seguro salio a ver porque tenía más de 15 minutos sin entran a dejar los sacos. Me faltaban la mitad de los sacos.

-No mucho- le conteste encaminándome hacia la carreta para tomar otro bulto y lanzármelo sobre el hombro, de nuevo utilice mi hombro lesionado pero estaba vez se quejo más que nunca y el dolor se hizo insoportable me caí al suelo soltando el bulto y aferrando el hombro.

-Wow- Jacob me tomo por los brazos y me ayudo a levantarme me sentó sobre la raíz de un gran árbol agradecí que el árbol cubriera el sol –No debiste venir a trabajar después de lo de ayer-

-No es lo de ayer lo que me molesta sino una vieja herida de guerra que me ha dejado el hombro algo adolorido- le explique –Y el calor no es de mucha ayuda-

-¿Por qué no te quitas la camisa?- me dijo sentándose junto a mí, él cargaba su camisa amarrada al pantalón –Aquí nadie trabaja con la camisa puesta el calor es brutal y el sol es terrible. Y bueno con respecto al hombro me temo que no puedo hacer nada, Sam no te dejara trabajar en otra cosa hasta que piense que puede confiar en ti. Pero déjame te ayudo con esos bultos- se levanto y se monto en la carretilla acerco tres bultos hacia el borde y se lanzo dos sobre el hombro y tomo el otro con el brazo libre –Tu puedes ir acercándomelos al borde de la carreta- yo asentí y me monte en la carreta moviendo todos los bultos al borde de la carreta. El los llevaba mucho más rápido que yo. En media hora había terminado.

-Gracias- le dije cuando regreso de llevar los últimos bultos de sementó.

-Tranquilo no te preocupes- me dijo sentándose de nuevo en el tronco del árbol yo me senté junto a él –Mi padre también fue a la guerra. abía tenido un accidente y quedo paralítico-

-Lo siento- le dije honestamente, respetaba mucho aquellos soldados que habían perdido más que una batalla en esa guerra.

-Hay que mantenerse positivos, él no se ha deprimido y monto un pequeño negocio en la casa, yo le construí unas rampas para que tengas más acceso-

-¿Y de que es el negocio de tu padre?- le pregunte secándome el sudor de la frente. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía, no era consciente de que me había estado frotando el hombro durante todo el tiempo.

-Una tienda de antigüedades y artesanía, especialmente hecha de madera, y también muebles mandados hacer a la medida, yo le ayudo con esos por supuesto, ahora cuando llegue a casa tenemos que terminar un armario- lo mire por un momento, era tan joven y trabajaba tanto.

-Eso es mucho trabajo- le dije

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, mi cuñado Paul y Sam nos dan un mano de vez en cuando- me dijo sacándose el también el sudor de su pecho y frente con la camisa. Se la coloco y se volteo a decirme –Ya es la hora del almuerzo- se levanto

-¿Y en donde almuerzan?- le pregunte.

-Algunos traen comida de sus casas, pero la mayoría vamos al restaurante de tu hermana, hay buen servicio comida de primera y buena vista si sabes a lo me refiero- él se sonrió yo no lo imite, cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras agrego –Lo siento, no quise ofender a nadie, además que no me refería a tu hermana, no digo que no sea linda pero a mí me gustan más las morenas, me parece que Bella y la chica inglesa son muy lindas- estuve a punto de golpearlo pero luego recordé que era solo un niño, sus pensamientos por ellas nos podían ser tan malos.

-Bella está comprometida con Edward- le dije algo serio –Y Edward es mi mejor amigo-

-Lo sé, pero yo no le hago daño a nadie con mirar- dijo él, luego agrego -Además la chica inglesa…-

-Alice y a ella tampoco te puedes acercar- le dije levantándome

-Oh- dijo él como cayendo en cuenta –Te oigo amigo, que mala suerte las chicas lindas ya están comprometidas-

-Oh, no Alice no está comprometida conmigo, yo solo…-

-Ya ya tranquilo que no estoy interesado en ninguna de esa forma, solo admiro la belleza en las mujeres, respetándolas por supuesto- dijo este mirándome algo divertido –Pero ya sé porque quien suspiras tu mi amigo-

-No, no a mi Alice no me interesa- sabia que esa mentira no me la creía ni yo mismo.

-Si claro- dijo él todavía con la sonrisa burlona en los labios. Los demás trabajadores salieron, Félix y Alec se habían ido como a media mañana.

-¿Holgazaneando?- pregunto el joven que estaba con Sam cuando llegue.

-Solo un poco, aquí conversado- le dijo Jacob dándole unos golpes amistosos en el hombro.

-¿Conversando sobre que?- pregunto el joven -¿Cómo descargar los bloques con la mente?- él se rió de su chiste pero ni Jacob ni yo lo acompañamos.

-No, de mujeres es que acaso hay otro tema- le dijo Jacob los tres reímos –Mi amigo Jasper aquí acaba de llegar al pueblo y ya tiene un dolor de cabeza- ambos se rieron yo lo fulmine con la mirada –Vamos era solo una broma además no diere su nombre, Por cierto Jasper te presento a Paul mi cuñado, Paul este es Jasper- nos estrechamos las manos.

Nos encaminamos hacia el restaurante, cuando llegamos vi a Alice hablando con un hombre, a quien yo nunca había visto, ella no parecía muy feliz de verlo pero él si que lo estaba.

-Me parece que ya se te adelantaron- me susurro Jacob cuando entramos. Me senté en la misma mesa que Jacob, Paul, Sam y otro dos chicos.

-Hey, hermosa tenemos hambre- grito uno de los obreros de otra mesa. Alice levanto la mirada e hizo una seña con la mano de que ya iba. Se acerco a la mesa y les tomo la orden, luego vino a la nuestra.

-Hola chicos- saludo muy amablemente, parecía llevarse mejor con los que estaban en esta mesa que en las otras

-Hola Alice- saludaron todos en la mesa.

-¿Cómo te va en tu primer día de trabajo Jasper?- me dedico una sonrisa.

-Es algo fuerte pero no me quejo- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Rose me dijo que cuando vinieras le avisar, creo que quiere comer contigo en la casa- me dijo Alice antes de voltearse hacia los demás -¿Qué desean chicos?-

-¿Qué tienes para hoy Alice?- pregunto Sam,

-Lo de siempre- dijo ella.

-Bueno si me permiten, voy a ver a mi hermana- me levante y me dirigí hacia la casa, no sin antes darle una mirada al hombre que estaba sentado en la barra, no estaba comiendo ni tomando nada, estaba vestido muy elegante y no me gusto para nada la forma en que miraba a Alice.

-¿Rose que sucede?- le pregunte cuando entre a la casa y la vi sentada en la mesa trabajando en unos libros que asumí eran de contabilidad –Alice me dice que tú querías comer conmigo-

-No, Jas yo no tengo hambre todavía, pero le pedí a Bella que te prepara un plato especial por tu primer día de trabajo y que además hayas vuelto- se levanto y me dio un beso y un abrazo ya la abrace con fuerzas y le di un beso en la mejilla –Siéntate ya le pido a alguien que te lo traigan-

-¿Te molesta si como afuera?- ella estaba algo ocupada con todo los papeles del restaurante y no podríamos hablar, además quería estar afuera donde estaban los demás y Alice por supuesto –Tu estas ocupada-

-Claro no te preocupes por mí, le pediré a Alice que se encargue de llevarte tu comida- me dijo ella sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que tenía enfrente de ella.

-Yo mismo le digo- No quería distraerla de su trabajo-Pero pensé que ella solo te ayudaba los fines de semana por la noche-

-Ahora me ayudara los mediodía también, tuve que despedir a una de mis empleadas- dijo Rose mirando por un segundo antes de volver a poner toda su atención en su trabajo. Yo me levante y le di un beso en la frente antes de volver a salir. Justo en ese momento el hombre que había estado hablando con Alice antes salía por la puerta algo enfadado y Alice estaba de un humor de perros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte cuando llegue a su lado. Ella respiro profundo justo antes de voltearse y deslumbrarme con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estoy perfecta- dijo sin rastro de amargura en su voz -¿Vas a comer con Rose?- me pregunto.

-No ella no va a comer ahora y además está muy ocupada no quiero molestarla- le dije viendo como ella secaba unos vasos y los acomodaba en una bandeja.

-Entonces te traeré tu comida- me dijo con otra sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero al menos déjame que te ayude- le dije ofreciéndome a llevar la bandeja de vasos -¿A dónde?- le pregunte

-Primero hay que llenarlos- dijo ella, sacando una jarra de jugo.

-Ok yo me encargo- le dije tomando la jarra de sus manos y viendo como ella se desaparecía detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Serví los jugos y los lleve a cada mesa. Cuando estaba dejando los vasos en la mesa de Jacob este no perdió oportunidad para burlarse de mí.

-Te ves precioso trabajando de mesero- dijo en tono burlón, todos lo imitaron menos Sam, yo me reí con ellos.

-Jaja, que gracioso, te anotare tus chistecitos en la cuenta- le dijo terminando de colocar los vasos y dejando uno para mí.

-Tranquilo no te preocupes que te dejaremos una buena propina- dijo Paul, chocando la mano con Jacob. Incluso Sam que no parecía reírse por nada se sonrió.

Alice salió en ese momento con los platos y nos los fue repartiendo en todas las mesas. Yo deja la bandeja encima de la barra.

-Gracias Jasper- me dijo cuando pasaba junto a mí con la segunda tanda de platos. Yo me adelante y tome los platos de sus manos.

-Estoy a la orden Señorita- le dije regalándole una sonrisa. Y vi como se sonrojo un poco -¿A dónde?- le pregunte aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Donde tu amigo Jacob- dijo ella desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de la cocina de nuevo.

Cuando todo el mundo tenía su plato enfrente yo me senté junto a Jacob y Alice me trajo mi plato, era la antigua receta de mama para hacer estofado, me encantaba esa receta, pero nadie lo hacía tan bien como ella, claro que si alguien tenía oportunidad de hacerlo bien era Bella.

-Buen provecho, Jazz- me dijo Alice dejando el plato frente a mí.

-¿Tu no vas a comer Alice?- le pregunto Paul llevándose un gran pedazo de carne a la boca –Siéntate con nosotros-

-No, gracias chicos, tengo que terminar acá además voy a esperar para almorzar con Rosalie- dijo ella, retirándose a la barra con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras comía yo no quitaba mi vista de donde estaba Alice, estaba sentada detrás de la barra como entre preocupada y molesta, y tenía la mirada fija en un vaso con agua que tenía en las manos. Me preguntaba que le ocurría, tenía que ser algo referente al tipo ese que estaba allí cuando llegamos. ¿Quién sería ese hombre? ¿Y qué le había dicho a Alice que la tenía tan molesta? Tendría que preguntarle más tarde, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerla hablar disimuladamente, no quería que pensara que era un entrometido.

_¿No es eso lo que eres?_

De cierta forma si era cierto, yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella como para andar preguntándole ¿Con quien hablaba? y ¿Que hablaban?

Termine de comer y me tome el jugo, el estofado estaba delicioso, Bella es una excelente cocinara.

Me levante con el plato y el vaso y los lleve hasta la cocina, si no iba a pagar lo menos que podía hacer era dar una ayudita.

-Esta comida esta exquisita Bella- le dije apenas entre

-Qué bueno que te gusto, seguí la receta de tu mama al pie de la letra- dijo ella secándose las manos y tomando el plato y el vaso de mis manos.

-Gracias Bells- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla –Edward es un hombre con mucha suerte- agregue frotándome el estomago mientras salía de la cocina, pude escucharla reír y me imagine como se ruborizaba.

Cuando salí Alice estaba recogiendo los demás platos y vasos en una bandeja, mientras lo hacía molestaba a los chicos por sus modales en la mesa o mejor dicho por la falta de modales. Yo me senté en la barra y comencé a frotarme el hombro un rato, me estaba matando de seguro que no podría dormir esta noche.

-¿Qué tiene tu hombro?- la voz de Alice me llego por detrás, me voltee para encontrarme con su mirada. ¡Dios que ojos tan hermosos tiene esta mujer!

- No es nada serio - le dije quitándole importancia – Me duele solo un poco – mentí. Ella no parecía muy convencida. Pero no insistió mas, yo me quede allí viéndola secar los vasos. No me había percatado del tiempo que estuve mirándola hasta que sentí que alguien me golpeaba en el costado.

-Ya tenemos que irnos, Jasper- Jacob estaba parado junto a mí con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y le lanzaba mirabas a Alice.

-Claro, tenemos que volver a trabajar- dije asegurándome de pisarlo bien fuerte cuando le pase por el lado –Adiós Alice-

-Adiós Jazz, nos vemos luego- dijo ella sonriéndome.

Salí de restaurante y me dirigí de vuelta a la construcción con Jacob y los demás obreros -¿Qué tanto mirabas a Alice, Jazz?- me pregunto Jacob conteniendo una sonrisa y noto la burla remarcando el apodo con el que Alice me llamaba.

-Nada-

-Si claro- dijo él todavía con esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios –Pero debo decirte que no les eres del todo indiferente- una pequeña parte de mi ego no pudo evitar hincharse de alegría.

-No sé de que hablas- le dije lo más sereno que pude –Además no me interesa-

-Ah bueno si no te interesa, entonces yo podría…- lo fulmine con la mirada antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, él volvió a sonreírse –Claro, claro a ti no te importa- su voz llena de sarcasmo. Lo ignore hasta que llegamos a la construcción lo cual sucedió en cuestión de segundos de hecho.

Cuando llegue me dedique a descargar la segunda carreta. Esta vez sin la ayuda de Jacob, él tenía que terminar su trabajo así que me toco soportar el dolor del hombro, pero lo ignore como siempre lo hacía. Me llevo toda la tarde pero logre descargar toda la carreta y otra que trajeron a media tarde, la cual tenía algunas herramientas. Cuando cerraron la construcción ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Así que me despedí de Jacob y Paul y me dirigí al restaurante.

Estaba tan cansado que apenas y le conteste el saludo a Rosalie y Emmett, que estaban como siempre discutiendo en la barra, mientras que el chico, Seth, los miraba distraído. No tenía hambre así que me fui al cuarto me di un baño y luego me metí en la cama, de no haber sido por lo cansado que estaba el dolor del hombro no me hubiera dejado dormir en toda la noche.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de la misma manera, me dirigía a la construcción temprano, me pasaba toda la mañana descargando las carretillas que traían del depósito, luego iba a almorzar en el restaurante de Rosalie con los demás y volvía en la tarde a seguir descargando mas bloques, o sacos o herramientas o lo que sea que hubiera que descargar.

Así llego el final de la semana, era viernes así que todos los trabajadores iban al restaurante/bar a tomar, ya que no se trabajaba los sábados y además era día de pago. A mí no me provocaba tomar esa noche, estaba terriblemente cansando y el hombro me estaba molestando pero ya no me dolía tanto, la pomada que me había dado Carlisle era maravillosa, estaba bastante cansado necesitaba descansar, pero esa noche Rosalie me pidió que los ayudara en el bar porque Seth no había podido ir y Emmett estaba ayudando en la barra por lo que yo ocupaba el lugar de Emmett, estar pendiente de que no se armen peleas y escándalos.

En realidad no tenía que hacer nada, solo me sentaba en la barra y hablaba con Alice y Emmett cuando estos se desocupaban. Rosalie seguí trabajando en la contabilidad del restaurante, se acercaba el fin de mes y tenía que tener todo al día.

-Tomate algo, que te estás quedando dormido sobre la barra- me dijo Alice colocándome un vaso enfrente de mí. Yo me lo tome y mientras la noche iba transcurriendo me fui tomando unos cuantos tragos, no estaba borracho pero si algo tomado.

A mitad de la noche apareció de nuevo el hombre que había estado hablando con Alice en el mediodía del lunes, se acerco a la barra inmediatamente y se sentó a dos asientos del mí. Alice estaba buscando unas botellas en la parte de atrás y Emmett estaba limpiando la barra.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la Srta. Brandon?- pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose a Emmett. Tenía un acento extranjero.

-Ya viene está buscando unas botellas en el depósito- le dijo Emmett sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Bien, la esperare- dijo este colocando sus brazos sobre la barra –Sírveme un trago. Whisky- le pidió a Emmett. Este le sirvió su trago y luego se acerco hacia donde estaba yo.

-¿Quién es ese?- me pregunto en voz baja haciendo un señalando al recién llegado con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

-No lo sé, un amigo de Alice imagino- sentí como un rugido surgía de mi interior, no me gusta ese hombre para nada, y mucho menos el hecho de que estuviera buscando a Alice.

-Pues por el acento que tiene debe de ser de Londres también- dijo Emmett

-¿Qué tanto chismosean ustedes dos?- Rosalie había llegado hasta donde nos encontrábamos Emmett y yo, y ninguno de los dos la había escuchado llegar.

-Dios mío Rosalie!- dijo Emmett pegando un brinco –Me diste un susto de muerte-

-Así tendrás la conciencia- le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

-Oh! Créeme Rose no quieres saber cómo tengo mi conciencia- le conteste este en un tono seductor. Rosalie le seguía sonriendo, y ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos, Emmett hizo ademán de acercarse a Rosalie pero fue interrumpido por el hombre que seguía esperando a Alice.

-Disculpe, ¿Cuánto cree que se tarde Alice?- pregunto mientras se terminaba el trago -¿Esto es lo más fuerte que tienen aquí? – miro el vaso vació y sin esperar respuesta agrego –Sírvame otro-

-¿Y este quién es?- pregunto Rosalie

-Amigo de Alice- le conteste.

-Aquí tiene- le dijo Emmett de malhumor –Y no sé cuánto le falte a Alice tendrá que esperar- luego se dio la vuelta a continuar su conversación con Rose, pero esta ya había perdido el interés, ya no se sonreía, estaba revisando unas botellas que estaban detrás de ellos. Imagine que Emmett no dejaría las cosas así, estaba realmente interesado en ella, y la verdad es que no me molestaba ahora que lo conocía un poco me daba cuenta de que era un tipo legal. Además entre él y Félix lo prefería a él mil veces para mi hermana.

El hombre que se encontraba junto a mí, se apuro el trago dejo el dinero sobre la barra y se fue. No pude evitar alegrarme al verlo salir, no me gustaba nada y mucho menos que estuviese preguntando por Alice

Emmett me sirvió un trago –Yo no pedí nada- le dije

-Puede que no lo pidieras, pero se cuando alguien necesita un trago, y a ti te caerá de maravillas- me dijo este

-No lo necesito- insistí

Emmett iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por Rosalie –Oh casi lo olvido Jasper, te llego un paquete en la tarde, está en la casa- dijo mientras se dirigía a la casa.

¿Quién querría enviarme a mí un paquete?

Después vería de que se trataba, Alice se había tardo mucho, así que decidí ir a ver que la demoraba, la verdad es que me estaba comenzando a preocupar. Me levante y me dirigí al pequeño almacén donde se guardaban las bebidas. Cuando llegue a la puerta del almacén camine hasta el final de ese pasillo y vi la lámpara de Gas que Alice tenía en el suelo. Estaba rota, como si se hubiese caído.

-¿Alice?- llame, pero no me contesto.

Continúe caminando hasta llegar casi al final del pasillo estaba oscuro pero pude ver dos figuras al final, la más alta, que definitivamente no era Alice, tenía a Alice contra la pared, parecía que estaban besándose. Pero me di cuenta de que Alice trataba de alejarlo.

-Suéltame- le dijo Alice forcejeando con él pero este era mucho más fuerte y alto que ella y la tenía dominada.

-Shh, Alice tranquila, no peles, será más fácil si coperas conmigo- reconocí al hombre por su voz era el tipo que la había ido a buscar. Recorrí el espacio que quedado entre ellos y yo en un segundo.

-Suéltala- le grite tomándolo por los hombros y alejándola de Alice, lo golpee en la cara y me puse entre él y Alice.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe- me dijo en tono amenazador

-Pues fíjate que si me incumbe-

Lo golpee de nuevo, el me devolvió el golpee pero yo lo esquive, yo lo golpee en el estomago y me metió un rodillazo en las costillas. Maldición me había dejado sin aire. Me caí al suelo y trataba de recuperar el aliento cuando él me pateo en el estomago y luego en la cara, caí boca boja sobre el suelo, escupí sangre y note que la herida que tenía en la mejilla del domingo sangraba de nuevo.

-Jazz!- Alice grito y se acerco a mí –Lárgate James, déjanos en paz-

-Ni lo sueñas, Al, no me ire hasta que tenga por lo que he venido- se acerco y la tomo por el cabello -Y de paso matare a este infeliz-

Yo me levante del suelo y lo golpee en el estomago Alice se cayó al suelo, me le fui encima y ambos nos caímos pero yo había quedado encima de él así que aproveche mi posición y lo golpeaba constantemente, el logro voltearse y quedar sobre mi golpeamos un armario y varias botellas se cayeron. Me golpeo en el rostro de nuevo y trataba de ahogarme, colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Escuche unos pasos, seguro Alice trataba de salir a buscar ayuda. Después de forcejar por unos segundos más logre quitármelo de encima, me voltee a tomar un tubo que se había caído junto con las botellas, pero cuando me regrese tenía un revolver apuntándome en la cabeza.

-Jazz!- Alice seguía detrás de mí

-Y ¿Qué vas hacer idiota?- me dijo James acercándome la pistola a la cara.

Estaba completamente petrificado, no me esperaba que sacara un arma, ¿De donde la había sacado? Solo podía pensar que si me mataba Alice estaría a su merced. No podía permitirlo, tenía protegerlo a como dé lugar.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se escuche el sonido de un arma al dispararse y a Alice gritar. _JAZZ_

**No olviden comentar XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos disculpen la tardanza pero este cap me ha costado un mundo escribirlo y he estado algo ocupada en otras actividades pero aquí les traigo un capitulo mas.**

**Voy contestando los review primero que nada gracias a todos por comentar XD**

**as sejmet ** el suspenso es bueno jejeje ya saldrás de la duda muy pronto… espero te guste este cap. Espero leer tu review… XD

**montego 24 **si empezaron peleando pero ya están arreglaron las cosas, y después de lo ocurrido creo que se van a acerca más… Espero leerte tus comentarios pronto y me dices q tal te parece este cap.

**Shiru92 **si el pobre de Jasper ha llevado muchos golpes, pero seguro que Alice lo cura. A mi encanta meter a James entre ellos no se porque jejeje, espero te gustes este nuevo cap

A un review anónimo, espero te guste este cap también, las cosas van a mejorar y ábrete una cuenta en fanfiction son gratuitas jejeje.

**Capitulo 11**

_Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada se escucho el sonido de un arma al dispararse y a Alice gritar. JAZZ_

¿Me había disparado? No sentía nada, seguía arrodillado enfrente de James, y él mantenía el arma en sus manos pero la apuntaba hacia el piso y tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro. Como si estuviera aterrado. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Mire mi pecho y no había nada allí, si me hubiese disparado me hubiera tumbado al recibir el impacto de la bala. Si no me había disparado a mi entonces… mi mente se apresuro en sacar las conclusiones, la única persona además de nosotros dos era… ALICE. Me voltee inmediatamente con el corazón en la mano. No! Ella no podía estar herida, pero Alice estaba detrás de mi agachada, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos. En ese momento levanto la mirada y supe que ella estaba perfectamente.

-Lárgate y no vuelvas. Porqué la próxima vez no fallare- Rosalie se encontraba a un par de metros de notros, tenía el antiguo rifle de papá apuntado a la espalda de James. No podía ver su cara pero por su voz supe que sus ojos debían de estar flameando de rabia.

-No vuelvas a disparar- dijo James con voz temblorosa. Dejo el arma sobre un estante y salió, no fue hasta que James paso junto a Rosalie que note que Emmett estaba justo detrás de ella. Este estampo a James contra la pared. El hombre era una bestia lo tenía a centímetros del suelo con tan solo un brazo.

-Si te vuelves a acercar por acá lo lamentaras- le dijo Emmett furioso.

Cuando lo soltó James salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Yo todavía estaba en shock de ver a mi hermana disparando un arma. Ella se veía muy valiente y corajuda pero ahora estaba aterrada su manos temblaban y se balanceo amenazando con caerse. Pero Emmett la sujeto a tiempo y le quito el rifle de las manos.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto mientras la acerca a su cuerpo para que se apoyara en él.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer- dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Se volteo y permitió que Emmett la abrazara.

-Ya paso, Rose, todo está bien ahora- le dijo Emmett mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Sentí la mano de Alice sobre mi hombro, me volteé inmediatamente.

-¿Tu estas bien Alice?- le pregunte, ella también estaba asustada por todo lo sucedido -¿Él no te… quiero decir… él…te lastimo?- no sabía cómo hacerle aquella pregunta, lo que deseaba saber era si el degenerado ese había abusado de ella. Alice me entendió y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo estoy bien Jasper, él no me hizo nada a mi- pero se lanzo sobre mi y por la forma en cómo se agitaba su cuerpo supe que estaba llorando. Yo la rodee con mis brazos y la apreté contra mi pecho lo más fuerte que pude.

-Tranquila pequeña él no podrá lastimarte, yo te protegeré- le susurre al oído, acariciando su espalda.

-Mira lo que te paso por mi culpa- dijo ella separándose de mi cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos, se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y acaricio mi mejilla cortada –Esto es por mi culpa-

¿Cómo puede pensar que es su culpa? El único culpable era James, y no me importa que tan golpeado estaba volvería hacerlo mil veces, con tal de protegerla. La tome por la brazos y la acerque a mí –Esto No es tu culpa, Alice. Y lo haría gustoso de nuevo si con eso se que tu estarás a salvo y bien-

-Yo no puedo estar bien si tú estás en este estado- ella lo dijo muy bajito y muy rápido, ella misma se sorprendió de sus palabras. Yo no pude evitar sonreírme. Me incline par besar sus labios, ya no soportaba más, ella no parecía querer rechazarme así que continúe acercándome, sentí su aliento sobre mis labios, cerré mis ojos, sentí su aliento uniéndose con él mío, nuestros labios se rozaron.

-Mejor entremos a la casa- la voz de Emmett nos había asustado y ambos nos alejamos el uno del otro. Demonios. Había estado tan cerca de besarla. Pero Emmett si es inoportuno. Ella estaba avergonzada y ahora miraba hacia cualquier parte menos a mí. Suspire derrotado, un momento como aquel jamás volvería a darse.

-Si claro mejor cerremos el bar y entremos a la casa- le dije levantándome y ayudando a Alice a levantarse.

Y así lo hicimos, los clientes se habían esfumado al escuchar el disparo. Charlie había llegado pero Emmett hablo con él mientras que Alice, Rose y yo entrabamos a la casa, Emmett cerró el bar y luego fue a la casa.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto no más entrar, lo mire de mala gana, pero luego se me paso, él no nos había interrumpido apropósito, estaba tan oscuro en el depósito que probablemente él no veía nada. Todos asentimos, mientras que Rose se tomaba él te que le había preparado María, quien estaba horrorizada cuando le contamos lo sucedido.

-Ven conmigo para curarte esas heridas, Jasper- me dijo

-Alice por favor podrías ayudar a Jasper- le pidió Rosalie, esta le lanzo a Rose una mirada horrorizada –Es que necesito que María le arregle una habitación a Emmett – María fulmino a mi hermana con la mirada.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Emmett sorprendido

-Por Favor quédate esta noche aquí, es peligroso que te vayas…- Emmett sonrió ante la preocupación de Rose por su bienestar, pero Rosalie enrojeció –Además así nos acompañas a nosotros- agrego Rosalie rápidamente.

-Claro que me quedo contigo princesa, así nos vamos acostumbrando a nuestra vida de casado- le dijo Emmett bromeando, Alice y yo nos sonreímos.

-No te pongas pesado Emmett, porque te boto sin importarme lo que pueda pasarte- le amenazo ella levantándose de la mesa –Vente María- se dirigieron a la segunda planta. Emmett paso junto a nosotros y nos guiño un ojo.

-¿Eso significa que no dormiré en tu cuarto?-

-No abuses de tu suerte, McCarthy-

Alice y yo volvimos a reírnos por las ocurrencias de Emmett. Pero ella volvió a adoptar su expresión anterior, estaba muy incómoda al darse cuenta que nos habíamos quedado ella y yo solos.

-Yo puedo curarme solo, tranquila Alice no hace falta que te molestes- me levante –Buenas noches Alice- y me aleje dejándola sola en la cocina. ¿Por qué se comporta como si yo fuera atacarla o algo así? Eso me molesto muchísimo, definitivamente si ella no quería estar conmigo que no lo esté.

Cerré la puerta y me quite la chaqueta y la camisa dejándome caer en la cama. Estaba molido, después de tanto trabajo y la pelea con el idiota de James estaba hecho polvo. Estuve así por unos momentos, no tenía ganas de nada pero me estaba doliendo la mejilla y debía curarla. Me levante de mala gana. Me acerque al espejo y vi que tenía sangre en la mejilla y el labio. Demonios.

Fui a buscar el alcohol pero recordé que no lo había traído conmigo, tendría que bajar o podría simplemente limpiarlas con agua y ya, tome la jarra de agua vertí un poco en una taza, y usando una camisa vieja me limpie la sangre.

Tocaron a la puerta -Pase- seguro es Rose que viene a ver como estoy. Cuando me voltee vi a Alice parada en la puerta con el alcohol y unos algodones en sus manos.

-Pensé que a lo mejor necesitarías esto- me dijo sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Gracias, Alice-

-Los dejare aquí- entro y los coloco rápidamente sobre una mesita junto a mi cama, cuando se apresuraba a salir, yo la tome por el brazo y se lo impedí.

-¿Por qué tan apurada?- le pregunte obligándola a voltearse.

-No quiero causarte problemas con…- Alice estaba mirando al piso y sus mejillas estaban coloradas -María-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me causarías un problemas con María?- le pregunte sin entender nada.

-Ella me dijo que ustedes eran novios- me explico Alice, yo me quede petrificado. ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele a María decir que estábamos juntos? –Me pidió que no me acercara a ti y yo no quiero tener problemas, Jasper, yo no sabía. Te agradezco muchísimo lo que hiciste por mi esta noche pero yo creo que mejor mantenemos distancia-

Alice se quedo mirándome pero yo no conseguía las palabras y estaba como clavado en el piso. María tendría que oírme. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Con que derecho le dice eso a Alice? Yo nunca le di razones para creer que éramos algo

_Claro que si, tú la besaste_ ya había aceptado que estaba loco, pero porque esa voz tiene que ser tan inoportuna.

Cuando Alice noto que yo no diría nada se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Yo me apresure a alcanzarla, la traje dentro del cuatro y cerré. La empuje suavemente contra la puerta, y apoye mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Sentía su espalda chocar contra mi pecho cada vez que respiraba. Incline mi cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

-María no es nadie en mi vida. A mí solo me interesa una mujer- mis labios rozaban su oreja y pude sentir como ella contenía la respiración –Tu Alice. Tú eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida-

Ella se volteo lentamente y me miro a los ojos por unos segundos. Cortamos la distancia que nos separaba y nuestras bocas se unieron en un suave beso. Tener sus labios sobre los míos era divino, sus besos sabían a fresa y vainilla, su aroma me inundaba completamente. La apreté contra mi cuerpo e intensificamos el beso, ella acariciaba mi cabello.

Continuamos besándonos por un tiempo hasta que nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire.

-Jazz- mi nombre se escapo de sus labios como un susurro, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus dedos entrelazados en mi cabello.

Yo deposite pequeños besos en cada uno de sus ojos, nariz y bese la comisura de su boca. Roce sus labios pero no llegue a besarla, ella intento atrapar mi boca pero yo me aleje. Lo hice un par de veces pero ella se molesto por mi broma y con sus manos todavía en mis cabellos alejo mi cabeza un poco y abrió sus ojos, me fulmino con la mirada. Para luego empujar mi cabeza hasta que nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo, esta vez el beso era más apasionado nuestras lenguas se unieron en una lucha. Yo estaba extasiado, no podría creer que finalmente la había besado y lo más sorprendente ella me besaba de vuelta. Yo la tome por la cintura y la acerque más a mi cuerpo, ella apoyo una de sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo, y sentí la suavidad de su piel, la apreté mas contra mi cuerpo, peor nos separamos abruptamente cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de improviso, como aun estábamos detrás de ella estas nos golpeo.

-¿Qué están haciendo allí atrás?- pregunto Rosalie

-Vine a curar a Jasper, ¿Recuerdas?- se apresuro en decir Alice.

-¿Detrás de la puerta?- pregunto de nuevo Rosalie sin creerle ni una palabra.

-Acá es donde veo mejor, ya sabes, el lugar mejor alumbrado del cuarto- se volvió a apresurar en agregar Alice.

Rosalie no se lo creyó, nos miraba a los dos de manera sospechosa. Luego paso del alcohol y los algodones, muy lejos de nosotros, a las manos vacías de Alice.

-Pero ya termine, buenas noches- dijo Alice apresurándose en salir de la habitación. Alice se había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

-Jasper- Rosalie entro y cerro la puerta.

-Ya lo sé Rose, ya se que a ti no te parece correcto que me interese en tu amiga- hable rápidamente y sin dejarla intervenir –Pero no se puede controlar lo que se siente-

-Jasper no entiendes que ella nunca podrá…- se detuvo para mirarme, luego soltó un suspiro y agrego –No es por ella que me preocupo, sino por ti-

-No tienes que preocupare por mí-

-Solo quiero evitar que sufras, Alice es una persona increíble, es una gran amiga pero nada podrá funcionar entre ustedes- Rosalie hablaba con melancolía en la voz –Aunque ambos lo quieran, su dinero siempre se interpondrá entre ustedes… Jasper esto no es un cuento de hadas, un hombre de nuestro nivel económico no se queda con la princesita- yo sabía que lo que ella decía era cierto, pero me negaba a creer que solo por eso Alice y yo no podíamos estar juntos –Nunca pasara Jasper. Créeme-

-Hablas como si a ti te hubiera pasado algo similar- le dije sentándome en la cama. Ella se sentó junto a mí.

-Yo también me enamore de la persona equivocada- yo la miraba confundido –Hace un año pensé que había conocido al hombre de mi vida, él era un caballero, atento, era maravilloso conmigo, él estaba por heredar una gran fortuna, por lo que su familia quiso conocer a su novia, para asegurarse que yo no era una cazafortunas y…- ella hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente –Digamos que a veces la familia pesa más que el amor-

-Lo siento Rose pero ese tipo tiene que ser un idiota para dejarte solo por el maldito dinero- hubiera querido estar aquí para apoyarla, o al menos para partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

-Eso ya no importa Jasper, pero no deseo que te pase lo mismo-

-Alice no es así, y yo no me he enamorado de la persona equivocada- no podía aceptar que Alice no era para mí, luego de la forma en que respondió a mis besos no podía creer que Alice no era la mujer de mi vida, todo lo contrario.

-Tú no la conoces Jasper, no puedes saberlo-

-Pero sé lo que siento, y aunque apenas la conozco y me parece imposible, me he enamorado realmente de ella y por algún milagro no le soy del todo indiferente- ella no dijo nada tan solo me miraba como analizando mis palabras –Si ella siente la mitad de lo que yo siento por ella, no permitiré que nada nunca nos separe-

-¿De verdad la amas?- pregunto ella con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

-Más que a mi vida-

-Entonces espero estar equivocada, y si mama y papa estuvieran aquí te dirían que sigas a tu corazón- me dijo ella regalando una caricia en mi mejilla –Pero si ella te lastima se las verá conmigo – ambos nos sonreímos.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, tal vez Rosalie tenía razón, pero a mí no me importaba que Alice me rompiera el corazón si por lo menos tenía otra oportunidad de probar sus labios.

-En fin- Rosalie hablo en voz alta pero parecía estar poniéndole fin a un conversación que ella mantenía en su cabeza –Vine a traerte la carta y el paquete que te llego- se saco del bolsillo una carta doblada y un sobre mediano también doblado al a mitad –Te dejo para que descanses, hasta mañana Jasper- yo tome la carta de sus manos y ella dejo el otro sobre mi cama, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Rosalie- la carta tenía el sello del ejército. La mire por ambas caras perno me provoco leerla todavía. La deje junto al paquete que no despertaba ni el más mínimo interés en mi, tome la botella de alcohol y los algodones, me dirigí al espejo y me cure las heridas del rostro.

Apenas había terminado cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, ¿Es que acaso nadie toca la puerta? Pero al voltearme vi justamente a la persona con la que deseaba hablar más que nadie. Era María, traía una jarra de agua en sus manos. Ahora si dejaríamos las cosas claras.

Ella se quedo en la puerta mirando mi pecho desnudo –Pasa María que tenemos que hablar- le dije muy serio, me coloque la camisa de nuevo.

María cerró la puerta la entra y dejo la jarra de agua sobre la mesa de noche.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías- me dijo ella acercándose a mí para abrazarme –Eres muy penoso ¿cierto?-

-No- le dije detenido sus brazos en el aire y bajándoselos, le di un pequeño empujo para alejarla de mi –No soy penoso-

-Pero pensé que querías hablar de nuestra situación- dijo ella confundida.

-Nosotros no tenemos ninguna situación-

-Pero y el beso que me diste-

-Eso no debió pasar María, fue una gran equivocación, tan grande como la que tu cometiste al decirle a Alice que tu y yo estábamos juntos ¿Por qué inventaste eso?- le di la espalda para botar los algodones que tenía en la mano.

-Ella se creía con derecho sobre ti y eso me molesto así que quise alejarla de ti- las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

-Ella TIENE derecho sobre mi pero tú no- sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con ella pero no quería dejar espacio para confusiones –Que quede bien claro una cosa María, a mi tu no me interesas como mujer-

-¿Tú y Alice tienen algo?- pregunto mientras dos lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Demonios detesto ver a una mujer llorar.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo María- ella me miro con ojos dolidos, ¿Cómo pudo creer que entre nosotros pasaba algo si ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación? –Lo siento mucho María- yo le pase uno de mis pañuelos que tenía en la gaveta –No llores. Mira María yo no valgo la pena, no tengo nada que ofrecerle a nadie, estoy hecho un desastre. No soy un buen partido- le sonreí tratando de animarla –Se que no lo entiendes, pero te estoy haciendo un favor-

-No se siente como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor-ella se limpio las lagrimas y me devolvió el pañuelo.

-Quédatelo- le dije

-No lo quiero- lo lanzo sobre la cama –Buenas noches- y se fue.

Solté un suspiro mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama. Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Tome la carta y la abrí.

_Mayor Jasper Whitlock_

_Se le hace entrega de las pertenencias del soldado Kevin Scott, perteneciente a su división, esperamos que consiga usted la mejor manera de hacerle saber a su familia de su fallecimiento y le entregue los objetos personales que se pudieron encontrar. Sabemos encontraran apoyo en sus palabras, no se nos ocurre mejor soldado para esta misión. _

No me interesaba leer el resto de la carta, la deje a un lado y tome el otro sobre, era pesado. Desplaye las pertenencias de Kevin sobre la cama. Estaban sus medallas y reconocimientos, ni siquiera los habían limpiado. También habían unas fotos, una era de él y su esposa en el día de la boda y la otra estaba la misma mujer con un niño y una niña. ¿Eso era todo lo que habían encontrado? ¿Ese es el consuelo que les queda a las familias que han perdido a sus seres queridos? Sacudí el sobre de nuevo y cayó el anillo de bodas de Kevin, tenía sangre en el. Lo deje sobre la cama. Me serví un vaso de agua a ver si así podía soltar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

¿Cómo le daría esta noticia a aquella pobre mujer? Pensaba que tenía una división en el ejército especializada para dar estas noticias a los familiares. Supongo que se les hace más fácil de esta manera. Tome las medallas y el anillo y me las metí en el bolsillo, guarde las fotos en el sobre y la puse en un cajón junto con la carta. Salí de mi habitación y baje a la cocina, encendí una lámpara de gas y la coloque sobre la mesa.

Saque todas las cosas que había metido en mis bolsillos y con un poco de agua y jabón comencé a limpiarlas. No se las podía entregar a su esposa en aquellas condiciones, y después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche se me había espantado el sueño.

Me estuve cerca de una hora limpiando las medallas y el anillo de bodas de Kevin, cuando termine me dirigí a mi cuarto y me desplome sobre la cama, antes de quedarme profundamente dormido me preguntaba si Alice estaría teniendo problemas para dormirse al igual que yo, si estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido esta noche.

**Sorry que me tarde tanto pero este cap me ha costado un mundo escribirlo y no se porque.**

**Rosalie tiene sus buenos pantalones, mira que andar disparando un rifle…**

**Me encantan los momentos entre Rose y Jasper son muy tiernos de hermanitos… y Emmett me mata de la risa. Jejeje**

**¿Se resignara Maria a perder a Jasper? **

**Espero sus review para ver que tal les pareció este capitulo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno espero les gute el cap, no esta muy editado asi que perdonenme por los errores.**

**Capitulo 12**

Había decidido ir a primera hora a hablar con la esposa de Kevin, por lo que al levantarme me dirigí a la dirección que ponía en la carta. Estaba parado frente a la casa pensando que demonios iba a decirles a aquella pobre mujer. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, de pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella salieron dos niños corriendo.

-Regresen aquí- le grito una pequeña niña que corría detrás de ellos tratando de alcanzarlos en vano. Estaban dando vueltas en círculos pero se detuvieron al notar al verme.

-¿Esta su madre en casa?- les pregunte acercándome a donde se encontraban ellos tres –Soy un amigo de su padre- agregue al ver que los chiquillos no confiaban en mi. Y tenían razón en no hacerlo.

-Niños, entre a la casa- la voz de una mujer les llego desde la puerta de la casa, los niños obedecieron y ella se dirigió a mi -¿Quién es usted?-

-Buenos días, Sra. Scott, Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, soy…- pero ella no le dejo terminar de hablar.

-Pase, hace días que lo estaba esperando- ella entro dejándome como piedra en el frente de su casa.

¿Cómo podía estar esperándolo por días si el mismo acababa de enterarse?

Me apresure a entrar tras ella. La casa era pequeña pero acogedora, en la sala había juguetes regados por el suelo, y allí estaban los tres niños jugando. Jasper la siguió hasta la cocina, y allí fue que se fijo en su aspecto, tenía un delantal que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cabello algo desarreglado y sin maquillaje, tenía unas sombras bajo sus ojos de noches enteras sin dormir, probablemente preocupada por el paradero de su esposo, pero aun así me pareció que era una mujer hermosa, y su aspecto era comprensible teniendo tres niños que cuidar ella sola.

-¿Desea una taza de café, Sr. Jasper?- me pregunto ella ofreciéndome que me sentara.

-Si, por favor-.

-Aquí tiene- dijo poniéndome una taza enfrente y otra donde ella se sentó.

-Gracias- le dije tomando un sorbo -¿Por qué decía que me estaba esperando? ¿Cómo podría usted saber que vendría?-

-La guerra termino hace mucho tiempo, al principio pensé que él tardaría en volver, que si algo malo le hubiera sucedido ya nos abrían avisado- ella se quedo mirando hacia la pared por unos instantes, yo tome otro sorbo de mi café –Pero el tiempo seguía pasando y cada día perdía las esperanzas de que volviera, una parte de mi no quería creerlo pero con el pasar de los días me hice a la idea de que no volverle a verlo hasta que apareciste tú, el me hablo de ti en sus cartas, no sé si alguna vez te lo dijo pero te tenía mucho aprecio- estaba impresionado por la noticia, él no había sido muy unido a nadie, se había mantenido distanciado de todos, no quería apegarse a nadie sabiendo el peligro que corrían –Cada día pensaba en ir a hablar contigo para preguntarte por él-

-¿Por qué no lo hizo?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo preciosos, pero ahora estaban apagados completamente diferentes a los de la mujer que aparecía en la foto que había visto anoche. Ella se limpio dos silenciosas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-No quería escucharlo, no quería aceptarlo, porque mientras que no tuviera noticias de él había una esperanza, pero si lo confirmaba entonces Kevin se habría ido de verdad- un par de lágrimas mas bajaron por sus mejillas, saque un pañuelo y se lo ofrecí.

-Gracias- me dijo ella tomándolo -¿Por qué a eso ha venido usted hoy? A decirme que Kevin murió- yo tan solo asentí.

Ella lloro aun más cubriendo su boca con el pañuelo para que los tres pequeños que jugaban en la sala contigua a la cocina no la escucharan. Me sentía completamente impotente al no poder hacer nada para consolarla, no la concia así que no atrevía a abrazarla.

-¿Por qué se han tardado tanto en avisarme?- ella estaba tratando de controlarse.

-No lo sé, es muy inusual que no hallan avisado a las familias-

-Han sido los peores meses de mi vida, pero por lo menos puedo estar agradecida de que la espera a acabado- las lagrimas seguían escapándose de sus ojos y ella las limpiaba inmediatamente –No hubiera podido aguantar más-

-¿Por qué estaba esperándome a mí precisamente?- le pregunte sorbiendo un poco de café.

-Supuse que usted vendría a verme, que si alguien tenía noticias de él era usted-

-Siento mucho su pérdida Sra. Scott, Kevin era un excelente soldado y una gran persona- no lo conocía muy bien ¿Pero que se supone que tenía que decir? –No he vendió solo a confirmar lo que usted ya sabía, he venido a traerle sus pertenencias- saque el sobre de mi chaqueta y se lo entregue.

-¿Y su cuerpo?- pregunto temerosa –¿No lo recuperaron?-

-No lo sé Sra. Scott- ¿O si lo sabía? Después de todo no había terminado de leer la carta

-No me digas Sra. Solo Mary- me dijo ella con una súplica en su voz

-De acuerdo, Mary, si no te han entregado el cuerpo después de todos este tiempo no creo que lo vayan hacer- ella bajo la mirada y permitió que las lagrimas se deslizaran por sus sonrojadas mejillas –Si desea puedo ponerme en contacto con ellos para que me expliquen que ocurrió-

-Se lo agradecería mucho-

-¿Mami?- la niña se había acercado a la cocina sin ser escuchada -¿Por qué lloras mami?-

-Me he puesto a picar cebolla y mira lo que paso- le dijo Mary limpiándose las lagrimas

-Las cebollas son malas- dijo ella acercándose mas a nosotros, y luego me miro y agrego –Por eso a mí no me gusta-

-A mí tampoco me gustan- le dije en un susurro.

-Pero a mami le encantan, siempre las usa, y siempre la hacen llorar. No entiendo porque le gustan tanto- la pequeña menaba la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Sí, pero le dan buen sabor a la comida- dijo Mary sonriéndole a su hija.

-Supongo- dijo ella sentándose en la mesa con nosotros –Puedo tomar un poco de café mami-

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el café?- le pregunto su madre mirándola con curiosidad.

-Desde hoy-

-¿Se puede saber que hizo que te comenzara a gustar?-

-Porque es lo que toman las personas grandes- dijo ella levantando la barbilla –Y desde ahora seré una persona grande, no voy a ser una infantil como mis hermanos-

-¿Y como harás para ser una persona grande?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, era imposible no reírse al verla sentada allí con la cara levantada, los brazos cruzados y una expresión de superioridad en el rostro.

-Tomando café- dijo ella como si la respuesta fuera evidente.

-Toma- su madre le paso la tasa que ella tenía enfrente.

-Pero este es el tuyo-

-Yo no quiero más-

-De acuerdo- y se llevo la tasa a los labios, tomo un poco y arrugo la cara –Le falta azúcar-

-Así lo toma la gente grande- le dije mirándola como formaba un pequeña O con sus labios

-Claro- y tomo otro sorbo, arrugo la cara pero luego volvió a levantar la barbilla y agrego –Esta delicioso-

Ambos nos reímos ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña, Mary tomo la taza de café y la coloco enfrente de ella.

-Me parece que el café no es lo tuyo- le dijo levantándose

-Yo opino los mismo- dijo la niña aliviada por no tener que tomarse la taza entera.

-Lily, porque no le dices tus hermanos que recojan el desastre que tienen en la sala y vayan a arreglar su cuarto- le pidió Mary mientras ella recogía las tazas de la mesa

-Claro mami- dijo la pequeña animadamente.

-¿Vas a quedarte a almorzar, Jasper?- me pregunto Mary –Me gustaría hablar un rato mas contigo-

-Si, Jasper quédate a almorzar- Lily se había regresado al escuchar la invitación y me miraba con sus grandes ojos esperando mi afirmación.

-De acuerdo- ella me regalo una gran sonrisa. Y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

-Es adorable- le dije a Mary, ella sonrió pero sus ojos seguían tristes -¿En qué te ayudo?-

-No hace falta Jasper-

-Insisto-

Ella permitió ayudarle, pero fue lo que estorbe, por lo que al final decidí quitarme de su camino y me senté de nuevo en la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo nos sentamos en la mesa, pude conocer a los dos hijos mayores, el mayor David, quería crecer para ser un doctor, mientras que su hermano menor, Tom, deseaba ir al circo y convertirse en domador de leones. A los tres niños pareció gustarle mi visita e insistieron en que tenía que visitarlos de nuevo.

Estaba de vuelta en el restaurante, Rosalie estaba atendiendo las mesas mientras que Bella cocinaba. Había un par de clientes, no muchos, Rosalie siempre decía que los fines de semanas eran algo flojos en los mediodías, pero muy buenos en la noche. Entre y me senté en la barra.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto sentándose junto a mi

-Tenía que hacer algo importante- Rosalie no intento que le dijera mas, ella siempre me daba mi espacio.

-¿Tienes hambre? Porque Bella está por cerrar la cocina pero puedo pedirle que prepare algo para ti-

-No, ya comí Rose, Gracias-

Yo no había querido preguntarle, pero no pude evitar notar que cierta persona no estaba por allí. Seguro estaba donde Emmett o donde Carlisle, necesitaba hablar con ella así que me levante y le dije a Rose

-Ya vengo, voy a ver a Emmett-

Cruce la calle y entre en la tienda, Emmett estaba atendiendo a un par de personas, estaba algo atareado a decir verdad. Lo salude con la cabeza y él me devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué tan bueno eres en matemáticas Jasper?- me pregunto Emmett

-Normal-

-Ven acá échame una mano, por favor saca la cuenta de la Srta. todos los productos tienen precio, yo tengo que ir a buscar algo en el depósito-

Yo me acerque a la caja y comencé a sumar en mi cabeza mientras pasaba cada producto, cuando termine le di el total a la chica que estaba en frente. Ella pago y se fue con sus cosas. Todavía quedaban una persona en la tienda, yo no lo había ni mirado, pero él me estaba observando detalladamente, el hombre tenía una chaqueta algo desteñida, una barba de unas semanas y el cabello le rozaba los hombros. Pero no era un vago, no estaba sucio solo un poco desaliñado. El hombre continuaba mirando, yo le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos hasta que el sonrió y miro hacia otro lado. ¿Qué quería este tipo conmigo? ¿Sera que me conoce de algún lugar?

-Como cambia la gente con el tiempo- dijo el hombre, yo no entendí el significado de la frase pero su voz me parecía familiar, al ver mi cara de confusión agrego –Me refería a mí- ¿Qué iba a saber yo que tan cambiado estaba él si ni lo conocía? –Me han recomendado el restaurant de enfrente ¿Es bueno?-

-Sí- le dijo mirándolo con detenimiento para ver si conseguía un rasgo que me pareciera conocido.

-Tendré que pasar un día para probarlo-

-Usted no es de aquí ¿cierto?-

-No, he venido buscando a un amigo, pero no creo que se recuerde de mi, y tampoco sé donde vive- el hombre sonrió de nuevo, como quien se burla de su propia suerte.

-¿Cómo se llama su amigo?- le pregunte interesado –Aquí todo el mundo se conoce-

-Aquí tienes amigo- Emmett había regresado con una navaja para afeitar y una bolsa con productos de higiene –Era la última-

-Que suerte- dijo el hombre sin moverse -¿Cuánto le debo?-

Jasper saco la cuenta, cuando le dijo el monto total el hombre saco lo que parecía ser lo último que le quedaba de dinero en los bolsillos y se lo paso a Jasper.

-Este amigo mío me ha quebrado vengo desde muy lejos buscándolo, ya no me queda ni para el hotel- bromeo el hombre de profundos ojos negros –Tendré que dormir en una plaza-

-¿Y quién es ese amigo tuyo que estas buscando?- le pregunto Emmett entregándole la bolsa.

-Cuando me vea estoy seguro de que me reconocerá, no tengo que seguir buscándolo- dijo el hombre dándose media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta.

-Ese hombre me parece familiar, pero no sé de donde- le comente a Emmett algo distraído.

-Es como misterioso ¿no te parece?- me pregunto Emmett

-Si algo- en ese momento recordé a que había ido a la tienda, me voltee para preguntarle a Emmett por Alice, y vi encima del mostrador estaba un pequeño pedazo de tela, bordeado que tenia inscrito, Ejercito Confederado, División 4-15 ¿Qué demonios hacia eso allí? Mi uniforme tenía el mismo bordado. Cuando la tome y la voltee tenía escrito _P. Walter_.

No puede ser.

Salí de la tienda lo más rápido que pude y mire a todos lados buscando al hombre que acababa de salir de allí. Lo vi justo cuando cruzaba la esquina. Me apresure en alcanzarlo, cuando cruce la calle estaba a solo unos pasos de mi. No podía creer que era él, cuando yo lo daba por muerto desde hace meses.

-¿Peter?- el hombre se volteo con una sonrisa en los labios –No te reconozco-

-Es por la barba amigo- me dijo dándome un gran abrazo

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando?- le pregunte golpeándolo en el brazo -¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?-

-Era divertido ver tu cara- me dijo riéndose

-¿Ibas a arriesgar pasar la noche en la calle solo por reírte de mi expresión de desubicado?- le pregunte todavía sin creer que era realmente él, me alegraba muchísimo de verlo. Peter era el único amigo que había hecho durante mi tiempo en servicio.

-No sería la primera vez- me dijo aun sonriendo, ahora que lo veía de cerca no podía creer que no lo había reconocido.

-¿Y porque viniste hasta acá?- le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia el hotel donde él se estaba hospedando.

-Tú habías mencionado que eras de aquí y como yo no tengo familia no sabía a dónde mas ir, así que decidí arriesgarme y venirme para acá, espero que no te moleste-

-Para nada-

Peter se estaba alojando en la peor zona del pueblo, no es que fuera un lugar peligroso pero había varios moteles y bares donde trabajaban prostitutas, y en ocasiones había peleas entre clientes borrachos, algunas terminaban en disparos.

-Esta no es la mejor zona del pueblo- le dije mientras entrabamos al hotel

-Pero si la más barata- cuando llegamos a su cuarto el dejo las cosas sobre la cama y se sentó en ella –He estado buscando trabajo pero no he tenido suerte-

-Tal es yo pueda ayudarte con eso- le dije sentándome en una de las sillas –Este lugar es lúgubre- la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, había una cama en el medio de la habitación, la silla donde me encontraba sentado y un cajón que hacia la función de mesa. Peter tenía sus cosas en el suelo.

-Es mejor que la plaza- dijo Peter bromeando de nuevo.

-¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?- le pregunte sin muchos rodeos

-No tengo ni idea, me desperté en un hospital de nuestros enemigos, claro que para cuando desperté ya la guerra tenía mucho de haber terminado, luego de un par de días de recuperación me quede en el pueblo que estaba cerca de la base donde me tenían allí trabaje por unas semanas para un hombre que tenía una hacienda, y cuando tuve suficiente dinero me vine-

-Te arriesgaste mucho, que tal que yo no estaba aquí, hubieras perdido un buen trabajo y todo el dinero por nada-

-Toda la situación me tenía deprimido, no me sentía bien en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie- Peter me miro serio por unos segundos y luego sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- le pregunte intrigado.

-Lo mismo me dijo el hombre para el que trabajaba-

-¿Y tú que le contéstate?-

-Lo mismo que a ti- Peter dudo por unos segundos pero luego agrego -Y que tenía un hermano por estos lados-

-Recoge tus cosas y vente- le dije levantándome y abriendo la puerta –Te espero abajo, no vaya a ser que la gente piense mal si nos tardamos mucho en salir-

-Lo que mande mi comandante- me dijo imitando la voz de una mujer, y me lanzo un beso. Yo cerré la puerta y baje.

Me quede parado en el frente del hotel mientras Peter bajaba. Las mujeres que pasaban se me quedaban mirando, y me sonreían descaradamente.

-Creo que les gustaste- me dijo Peter que había llegado junto a mi.

-Solo porque no saben lo nuestro- bromee

-No pensé que tuvieras la capacidad de hacer bromas- me dijo Peter en tono burlón

-Pues ya lo ves- le conteste mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

-Oh sí, todo un bufón- el tono sarcástico en la voz de Peter era casi imperceptible -¿Y a donde vamos?-

-Te quedaras en la casa conmigo y mi hermana, la casa es grande así que no habrá problemas-

-Gracias-

-Y te ayudare a conseguir empleo en la construcción donde estoy trabajando, para que no andes de vago todo el día- ambos reímos de mi mal chiste.

Continuamos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos al restaurante/bar de mi hermana, una vez dentro lo primero que hice fue buscar a Alice, pero no me llevo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que ella no estaba allí. Seth se encontraba detrás de la barra limpiando unos platos. Lo salude con un gesto de cabeza y entre a la casa seguido de Peter.

Pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vi.

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero he estado increiblemente ocupada con la tesis y no se cuando pueda volver a subir otro cap, aunque estoy algo inspirada no creo que se pronto porque me quedan solo 8 semanas para entregar asi que no podre escribir mucho. espero le guste esta cap aunque esta un poco corto y no Alice no aparece pero yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo. **

**No se olviden de comentar porfa, asi sea para criticar o decir que odian la historia XD...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola… Disculpen que me tarde tanto pero estoy ocupada con mis estudios. Gracias a todos los que comentaron especialmente a los que comentaron en el cap anterior. Espero les guste este nuevo cap, y no se olviden de dejar un review.**

**Capitulo 13**

En el medio de la cocina estaban mi hermana Rosalie y Emmett más cerca de lo que me hubiera gustado verlos, él tenía sus manos en sus caderas y ella apoyaba las de ella en el pecho del grandulón. Y estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se rozaban. Nunca me imagine estar en una situación así, no soy un mojigato ni mucho menos, apoyo la igual de géneros y todo eso, pero es mi hermana. Ellos no parecían percatarse de nuestra presencia, así que me aclare la garganta para hacernos notar.

Rosalie dio un brinco alejándose de Emmett.

-¿Interrumpimos?- pregunte con una falsa voz inocente.

-Sabes bien que si- dijo Peter en un susurro. El condenado estaba disfrutando de la escena.

-Para nada- dijo Rosalie

-Si- dijo Emmett, pero cambio de opinión cuando Rosalie lo fulmino con la mirada –Digo, no, para nada, solo estábamos viendo… estábamos… ensayando para un obra-

-¿Una obra Emmett?¿En serio?¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?- le dijo Rosalie en voz bajo y después me miro a mi seria y decidida –No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con McCarthy no es asunto tuyo ¿Esta claro?-

-Claro- le dije conteniendo una sonrisa, Alice había tenido la razón a mi hermana si le interesaba Emmett –El es mi amigo Peter-

-Un placer. Rosalie- le dijo Rose extiéndale la mano

-El placer es todo mío- le contesto Peter estrechándola.

-Emmett- se presento el chico de cabello rizo. Peter solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

-Peter se quedara con nosotros por algún tiempo- le dijo a Rosalie quien se había sentado en la mesa y estaba poniendo al día la contabilidad –Si no hay problema contigo-

-Por supuesto que no, esta también es tu casa, no necesitas pedir mi permiso- dijo sin levantar la mirada del libro de contabilidad.

-¿Emmett?- él chico estaba tan absorto mirando a Rosalie que no se percato cuando me acerca a él -¿Quién está en la tienda?- tenía la esperanza de que Alice estuviera allí y así podría hablar con ella.

-Esme- dijo Emmett mirándome por unos segundos, en mi rostro debió de notarse la decepción porque agrego en voz baja, solo para que yo pudiera oírlo –Ella no ha pasado por aquí en todo el día-

¿Es que acaso yo era tan obvio?

_Si_

_Déjame en paz_

¿Por qué se había desaparecido? ¿Se estaría escondiendo de mí? No, Jasper no seas paranoico. No tiene porque esconderse de mí. Sabía quién podía decirme donde estaba, Rosalie, pero no quería preguntarle a ella.

-Peter, ven te voy a mostrar donde queda tu habitación- Este tomo sus cosas y camino detrás de mi. Estaba algo callado, tal vez se apenaba por haber interrumpido a la parejita. Subimos las escaleras y lo guie hasta el final del pasillo –Aquí es tu cuarto, voy a pedirle a María que te prepare un baño-

-Te lo agradecería, deseo bañarme y descansar- dijo Peter dejando sus cosas junto a la cama, yo me di la vuelta para salir –Muchas gracias Jasper-

-No es nada- salí de la habitación y regrese a la cocina.

Le pregunte a Rosalie por María y este me indico que estaba en su cuarto, tuve que explicarle para que la buscaba porque casi me mata con la mirada. ¿Ella realmente creía que yo tenía algún interés pro María?

_¿Acaso no fue ella quien te vio besándola en tu habitación?_

_Si pero anoche me vio con Alice_

_Sí, eso no te da una buena imagen_

_No soy un mujeriego_

_No lo parece_

_Ah suficiente, no discutiré contigo_

_Técnicamente estas discutiendo contigo mismo_

Demonios detesto esa voz, no es suficiente con que sea increíblemente inoportuna también tiene que tener la razón. Sacudí la cabeza y me encamine hacia el cuarto de María. Toque la puerta. Espero un par de segundos pero no hubo respuesta. Volví a tocar. Nada. Decidí abrir para comprobar que no estuviera allí. María si estaba allí, pero no estaba sola, ella estaba sobre la cama mientras que un hombre sin camisa le besaba el cuello. Se sobresalto al verme y se separo de él rápidamente y fue entonces que reconocí al hombre. Era James.

¿Qué diablos hacia María con James?¿Cómo podía atreverse a entrar en mi casa después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior?

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto?- estaba molesto, sentía como un fuego recorría mi sangre, quería golpearlo por haberla tocada.

_¿A quién? ¿Alice o María?_

_Ambas_

No sabía porque exactamente, pero me había molesto verlo con María.

-Lo siento mucho, Jasper, se que Rosalie tiene prohibidas las visitas en los cuartos- dijo María levantándose y arreglándose la ropa. Mientras que James me sonreía burlonamente.

-No te metas con este tipo María- le aconseje terminando de entrar al cuarto y cerrando la puerta –No es de confiar- ella pareció tomarse mi comentario de mala manera

-¿No quieres estar conmigo pero tampoco puedo estar con otros?- la amargura estaba latente en sus palabras.

-No es eso, no sabes lo que le hizo a Alice anoche-

-oh… Alice… Ella de nuevo…- estaba notablemente irritada a la sola mención de Alice –No me importa nada que tenga que ver con ella o contigo ¿Así porque no te vas?- me señalo la puerta.

-No pienso dejarte aquí a solas con este hombre- James se sonrió aun mas pero en sus ojos se podía leer el peligro. El estaba tan molesto como yo. Pero sin importar los problemas entre María y yo no podía dejarla con un hombre que ataca a las mujeres.

-¿Celoso?- me pregunto James, sus ojos flameaban, él quería la pelea tanto como yo.

-No, simplemente me preocupo por ella-

-Parece que te preocupas por todas las mujeres que desean estar conmigo-

-Alice no quería estar contigo-

-Claro que si quería- dijo James sonriéndome de nuevo –Yo la conozco, a ella le gusta hacerse la dura-

-Hijo de…- me abalance sobre él y lo tumbe al piso, le di un golpe en la cara –Voy a - golpe -Enseñarte- golpe -A- otro golpe -tratar- golpe –A las- otro golpe -Mujeres-

-BASTA. DETENTE JASPER- María estaba gritando e intentaba hacer que me alejara de James pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. El se las arreglo para darme un buen golpe en el estomago, me dejo sin aire pero no me moví, le regrese el golpe.

Dos fuertes brazos me levantaron y me arrastraron hasta el extremo de la habitación, lejos de la James. Emmett me sostenía evitando que me acercara a James de nuevo. Mientras Rosalie y María observaban desde la puerta. María debió de buscarlo sin que yo me percatara.

-Suficiente- dijo Emmett empujándome contra la pared.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Y qué hace este imbécil en mi casa?- pregunto Rosalie observando la escena -¿Te podrías poner tu camisa?- le dijo al tiempo que la recogía del suelo y se lanzaba. Este la atrapo. Tenía la cara ensangrentada, el labio partido, un corte en la mejilla y la nariz sangrando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Mucha tentación tesoro?- dijo James mientras se colocaba la camisa. Yo no tuve ni tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que me diera cuenta, Emmett le había propinado un buen golpe a James en la cara. Este había terminado de nuevo en el suelo.

-Cállate si no quieres que te rompe lo que te queda de cara- le advirtió Emmett rojo de cólera.

-Voy a demandar a este imbécil- dijo señalándome, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Inténtalo idiota- le dijo Rosalie abriendo la puerta -Lárgate-

-Aléjate de Alice – le grite mientras pasaba, Emmett me sostenía tratando de evitar que lo golpeara de nuevo –Te lo advierto-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu querida Alice si ella desea que me aleje de ella?- James se sonrio burlonamente –No creo que la conozcas tan bien como crees, ella no es la dulce e inocente chiquilla que quiere aparentar. Los tiene a todos engañados-

Yo hice un gran esfuerzo por soltarme del agarre de Emmett, quería acabarlo con mis propias manos, destruirlo, golpearlo. La ira me dominaba de tal forma que ni yo mismo me reconocía. Pero James ya se había ido y no podría desbocar todo esa rabia contra él. Así que me voltee y golpee fuertemente la pared.

Mala idea, ahora me dolía la mano terriblemente.

-Cálmate Jasper- me dijo Emmett soltándome ahora que James se había ido.

-¿Qué hacia James aquí?- pregunto Rosalie mirando a María. Ella se había mantenido en silencio todo este rato, tan solo mirando, y ahora tenía la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Alice?- pregunto María mirándome

-La ataco anoche en el depósito- dijo Rosalie sin ofrecer muchos detalles.

–Yo no sabía que había sido él quien causo el problema de anoche, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera dejado entrar pero él y yo solo estábamos hablando- me mirando esperando que yo no delatara su mentira –Jasper vino y luego comenzaron a pelear-

-¿Sin camisa?- le pregunto Rosalie con una ceja levantada.

-Ok, estaba molesta porque me habías rechazo y solo quería sacarte de mi cabeza- dijo todo esto mirando el suelo, pero sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a mí.

-Sabes que está prohibido que metas a hombres en tu cuarto- le dijo Rosalie muy seria –Si deseas estar con alguien, tienes que irte a otro lado-

-Lo sé- ella seguí mirando al suelo, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas –Lo siento-

Todo aquello había sido culpa mía, yo había causado todo este enrollo y había metido a María en problemas, no quería lastimarla jamás la hubiera besado aquella noche de saber que este sería el resultado. Me acerque a ella y la abrace tratando de consolarla, ella se aferro a mi camisa y dejo escapar las lagrimas.

-¿Van a echarme?- pregunto sin separarse de mi.

-No, esta vez te la voy a dejar pasar, pero la próxima no seré tan comprensiva- Rosalie era tan dura a veces, pero no me atreví a intervenir los empleados eran su responsabilidad. María asintió en silencio.

-¿ROSE? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- la voz provenía de la cocina.

-Alice, estamos aquí- antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, Alice estaba entrando al cuarto.

La vi entrar tan hermosa como siempre, yo le sonreí sin poder evitarlo, pero ella no me sonrió de vuelta. Para Alice que acaba de entrar verme abrazado con María podía dar una mala impresión.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto está mirando a Rosalie y a Emmett –Acabo de ver a James salir, y estaba bastante golpeado-

-Jasper le dio una paliza- dijo Emmett

-Tú también lo golpeaste- le dije tratando de defenderme. Yo aleje a María de mí suavemente. No quería que Alice pensara lo que no era. Pero tampoco deseaba herir los sentimientos de María.

-Como sea, Rose vine por el resto de mis cosas- Alice tenía un porte serio e inescrutable. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que ella estaba pensando, pero no me gustaba su actitud debía hablar con ella cuanto antes–No quiero olvidar nada-

-Si claro, Emmett te ayudara con…-

-Yo lo hare- dije antes de que Rosalie pudiera terminar de hablar, no sabía en que tenía que ayudar pero haría lo que fuese por estar a solas con ella -¿Si no te molesta?-

-Como quieras-salió de la habitación y yo me fui tras ella.

Ella caminaba unos pasos delante de mí, yo no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación. ¿Qué debía decir? Tal vez deba comenzar por dejarle claro que no estoy tratando de jugar con ella, que mis sentimientos son reales. Sé que ella siente lo mismo el beso de anoche me lo dejo bien claro.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a su habitación, así es mejor podremos hablar en privado. Ella tenía un par de cosas sobre la cama, el closet estaba vacío, no había ni una sola pista de que ella hubiera estado durmiendo allí los fines de semanas. ¿Dónde estaban todas sus cosas?

-¿Por qué has recogido todas tus cosas?- le pregunte acercándome a la cama, donde ella estaba parada.

-Hoy en la mañana llego una carta de mi padre, va a venir la próxima semana- dijo ella colocando sus cosas en una pequeña maleta que tenía junto a la cama –Mi tío me las trajo- señalo al par de maletas que ya estaban empacadas –A mi padre no le gustara saber que estuve quedándome aquí los fines de semana-

-¿Tu padre viene por ti? ¿Eso significa que te irás?- se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y podía sentir como mi corazón se encogía con solo pensar en que Alice se iría en tan poco tiempo. Esperaba que ella me lo negara, que me dijera si iba a quedarse y que me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

Pero Alice me miro por primera vez desde que entramos y no había ni un dejo de la pasión que vi en sus ojos la noche anterior, todo lo contrario sus ojos eran fríos e inexpresivos ¿Estaría molesta por la escena que presenció con María? Mis asuntos con María no estaban resueltos pensé que así era, pero hoy acaba de descubrir que no era tan sencillo simplemente dejar de preocuparse por alguien, ni si quiera sabía que me importaba tanto María hasta hace tan solo unos minutos, pero Alice era mucho más importante para mí –Si, mi padre viene por mí y a resolver unos asuntos de trabajo, no me voy la próxima semana pero será pronto-

-Alice yo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche- le dije sin más rodeos, si ella pensaba en irse tenía hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento.

-Si yo también quiero hablar contigo con respecto a ese tema- pero no lo dijo feliz o emocionada si no como alguien que tiene que discutir un tema desagradable y no quiere darle más largas.

-Alice, anoche para mí fue…-

-Anoche fue una equivocación tremenda de mi parte.- hizo una pausa por unos segundos y luego agrego- No debí de haber ido a tu habitación en primer lugar y mucho menos permitir que me besaras- ella permanecía seria y firme ante cada palabra que decía, y con cada una de sus palabras clavaba mas y mas hondo una daga en mi corazón, quería gritarle que no era una equivocación pero mi voz parecía haber desaparecido así que continúe mirándola mientras ella continuaba–Estaba muy agradecida contigo y me deje llevar por ese sentimiento-

¿Agradecimiento? Era eso lo único que ella podía sentir por mí. Pero si yo la amaba tanto ¿Cómo es que ella no me ama a mí? NO, ese beso no fue de agradecimiento, yo sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte como el mío, su cuerpo temblar en mis brazos.

-Estuvo completamente fuera de lugar, no debió suceder y no volverá a pasar. Esa es también una de las razones por las que no voy a volver a quedarme aquí- ella me miro por una milésima de segundo más y luego continúo guardando el resto de sus cosas en su maleta. Yo me acerque a ella y la tome por los brazos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y por un segundo reconocí a la Alice de la que me había enamorado en ellos, pero luego volvieron a ser duros y fríos.

-No mientas- le dije acercando su cuerpo al mío, ella se estremeció bajo mi agarre –Tu no me besaste por gratitud, me besaste porque querías-

-No voy a negar que ha habido una atracción entre nosotros, pero eso es todo Jasper- ahora que estábamos tan cerca ella estaba evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-Mírame a los ojos dime que no siente nada por mi- ella respiro hondo y levanto la mirada, insensibles y vacios.

-¿Cómo podría YO fijarme en Ti?- hablo con un profundo desprecio –Si no eres más que un muerto de hambre que trabaja para mi padre. Si has pensado diferente no es mi culpa que no sepas cuál es tu lugar- yo la solté y me aleje de ella. Alice me miraba como si yo fuera una cucaracha pegada a sus finos zapatos -¿O acaso te imaginaste que me quedaría en este lugar contigo? ¿Qué te diría que te amo solo por un beso?-

-Fue más que solo un beso Alice- no sabía ni porque intentaba convencerla, ella había deja bien clarito que no estaba interesada en mi.

-Fue un simple beso y no es mi primer beso, Jasper-

-Si estoy seguro que te has besado con muchos- deje mis sentimientos fluir sin importarme de las consecuencias, mis palabras estaban teñidas de rabia y desprecio, quería herirla tanto como se me fuera posible, pero al ver la expresión en sus ojos me arrepentí terriblemente.

-No sabía que me tenías en tan baja estima- aunque su voz era dura sus ojos la delataban, estaba conteniendo las lagrimas ¿Cómo habíamos llegamos a estar en esta situación después de que yo pensaba que las cosas mejoraban entre nosotros?-Pues si lo que piensas es que soy una fácil entonces deberías alegrarte de que te vas a deshacer de mi muy pronto- dos lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y recorrieron todo el camino hasta sus labios.

-Alice…- mi voz fue solo un susurro, acorte la distancia entre nosotros y seque sus lágrimas con mis pulgares –Para mí no puede haber una mujer más perfecta que tu, no importa cuánto me desprecies yo siempre voy a amarte, eso es algo que no se puede borrar u olvidar-

-Yo no te desprecio- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y allí estaba de nuevo la mirada de pasión en ellos, sin importa cuánto ella tratara de ocultarla yo podía verla –Pero quiero que tú me odies y te alejes de mi-

-Eso es imposible, jamás podría odiarte y mucho menos estar lejos de ti- acune su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque el mío, le di un suave beso en los labios, al cual ella respondió.

-No te imaginas en el problema en que te estás metiendo-

-He estado en peores- la bese de nuevo esta vez el beso fue más prolongado y apasionado, ella me abrazo y yo la tome por la cintura acercando su cuerpo al mío. La levente del suelo sin romper el beso y ella entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Empuje la maleta al suelo haciendo un desastre y la deposite a ella sobre la cama.

Alice llevo su mano hasta mi cabello mientras me permitía profundizar el beso. Mis manos volaron hasta los botones de su blusa y los fui soltando uno por uno, la admire por unos segundos y sonreí al comprobar que no llevaba sujetador, sus pequeños y redondos pechos me invitaban a continuar, ella no se resistió así que tome uno de sus senos con mi mano y pase a devorar su cuello, había soñado con este momento varias veces pero la realidad era mucho mejor, su piel era muy suave en contraste con mis manos ásperas. Y su sabor era indescriptible.

Alice soltó un gemido haciéndome saber que le gustaba mi tacto, lleve uno de sus senos a mi boca mientras que continua masajeando en otro. Ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello con fuerza y tiro de ellos, lleve mi mano hasta sus pantalones y rápidamente se los quite haciendo que sus zapatos volaran hasta el suelo, lejos de la cama. Tan solo tenía unas pequeñas braguitas.

-Vamos a igualar las cosas- su voz sonaba ansiosa y excitada. Ella desabotono mi camisa logrando rasgarla –Eso es por mis zapatos- ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso justo en ese momento? No pude evitar sonreírme, lance mi camisa lejos. La presión en mi entrepierna había ido en aumento hasta volverse insoportable así que me quite los zapatos y pantalones y volví junto a ella rápidamente.

Me detuvo un momento a contemplarla, la deseaba tanto que me era imposible detenerme, pero necesitaba estar seguro que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo.

-No te detengas - me dijo como si leyera la duda en mis ojos, acaricio mi pecho con sus suaves manos, pasando sus dedos por mis heridas como pretendiendo borrarlas con sus manos –Yo también deseo esto-

* * *

Era casi media tarde cuando desperté, Alice dormía plácidamente junto a mí con su cabeza apoyado en mi hombro y uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Nunca me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida, la calidez de su cuerpo entre mis brazo era estimulante, era como si todos los malos recuerdos y pensamientos desaparecieran en su lugar estuviera esta una nueva fuerza con la cual podría sobreponer cualquier obstáculo si ella se mantenía a mi lado. Era la esperanza de que había algo en la vida que el sufrimiento y la derrota que habían invadido mi alma después de la guerra. Era Alice. Lo único que necesito para ser feliz.

Lamentablemente nada es eterno, y pronto despertaría de este sueño y descubriría que se había equivocado al enamorarse de Alice Brandon.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, no sé qué tal les pareció la escena donde Alice y Jasper se acuestan pero no quise profundizar demasiado, más bien creo que tengo q cambiar el Ranking a M, no estoy segura. Bueno espero a nadie le parezca inapropiado y me eliminen la historia.**

**No se olviden de comentar, todo es bien recibido.**

**Advierto de nuevo que no lo edite porq sino lo no subo nunca, asi q perdónenme por si tengo algún errorcito, cuando tenga tiempo los arreglare bien pero no me parece justo dejarlos esperando cuando el cap ya esta leible.**

**Nos leemos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, disculpe una ves mas las demora, la misma historia de siempre, la tesis me tiene super full. pero pronto terminare asi q ya sere oficialmente una desempleada de la republica sin nada q hacer**

**Capitulo 14**

Alice no tardo mucho en despertar, se volteo y apoyo su barbilla sobre mi pecho. Cuando mis ojos se consiguieron con los suyos ella me sonrió, yo la imite.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte acomodando un mecho de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Feliz- respondió, sonriéndome de nuevo. -¿No se me nota?-

-Solo un poco- le dije bromeando.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- su tono de voz se torno serio.

-Pues yo pensaba que podríamos descansar un poco- le dije tratando de animarla, la abrace contra mi cuerpo y le di un beso en los labios.

-Hablo en serio Jasper- dijo ella luego de que rompiéramos el beso -¿Qué le diremos a la gente? ¿Qué significa esto para ti? ¿Ahora que somos?-

-Uno. No me importa lo que piensen los demás- le di un beso en la punta de la nariz –Dos .Para mí esto fue muy importante Alice, no cualquier aventura. Por último. Somos lo que tú quieras que seamos. ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Somos novios?-

-Pues… no me lo has pedido- dijo ella sonriéndose de nuevo.

-Alice…- ella me miro -¿Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra siendo mi novia?-

-Uhmm…- ella pretendía que se lo pensaba mucho –No sé, no se- pero con una sonrisa en sus labios agrego –Bueno supongo…-

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Alice te vinieron a buscar tus tíos- Rosalie había entrado sin tocar y se paro en el medio de la habitación paralizada al vernos a mí y a Alice en la cama – ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- pregunto alarmada, miraba hacia la puerta y de nuevo a la cama –Tienes que salirte de aquí Jasper-

-Cálmate, esto no es lo que parece- le dije tratando de alcanzar mis pantalones –Bueno si es lo que parece pero…-

-Cállate y vístete de prisa- Rosalie me lanzo los pantalones –Lárgate para tu cuarto- mas que molesta Rosalie estaba nerviosa.

-No, Rose, mira yo lo deje entrar. Yo también quiero a …- Alice se había quedado petrificada y sin habla, sosteniendo la sabana fuertemente contra su cuerpo, con la mirada fijada en un punto frente a ella. En la puerta estaban tres hombres. Dos de ellos, los más jóvenes y fornidos, flanqueaban a un hombre alto y corpulento en cuyo cabello se comenzaban a asomar algunas canas. Estaba plantado cubriendo prácticamente toda puerta.

-Papa- Alice soltó la palabra con un notable pánico en la voz.

De no encontrarme en una situación tan difícil me habría reído de la situación, especialmente de mi cara, que ahora tenía los ojos explayados y mi mirada se paseaba de Alice al hombre parado en la puerta. El padre de Alice apretaba los puños fuertemente y me miraba solo a mí, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto mirando el desorden en la habitación. Recorrió la distancia entre él y Alice en un segundo, la tomo suavemente por los brazos -¿Qué te hizo este hombre tesoro?- yo aproveche el momento para colocarme mis pantalones.

-Yo no le hice nada- dije al ver que Alice no hablaba.

-Dime cielo, ¿Te lastimo?- Alice seguía petrificada sin decir palabra, simplemente miraba a su padre en shock –Habla tesoro- la voz de Sr. Brandon mostraba un poco de desesperación ante la mudez de Alice.

Rosalie se me acerco lentamente –Vete de aquí Jasper- me dijo en un susurro.

-No, no puedo dejar a Alice sola en esto- le dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija bastardo?-

-Mi hermano no le hizo nada a Alice- le respondió Rosalie molesta –Le hemos abierto las puertas de nuestra casa y la hemos tratado como una hermana-

-¿Qué no le hizo nada?- pregunto Michael con sarcasmo –Alice está completamente aterrada, no puede ni pronunciar una palabra- aunque no estuviera gritando el Sr. Brandon era aterrador, sus ojos flameaban de rabia y el peligro acompañaba a su voz.

-Alice solo está sorprendida- le dije tratando de calmar mis pulsaciones.

-¿Sorprendida?- pregunto Michael notablemente irritado –Eres un miserable- antes de que pudiera responder, Michael se había lanzado sobre mí y me golpeo fuertemente en el rostro. Trato de golpearme de nuevo pero yo detuve su puño a centímetros de mi rostro, me dio un golpe en el estomago con la otra mano, haciéndome caer de rodillas. Volvió a golpearme en el rostro y esta vez termine en el piso, tenía un dolor punzante sobre el ojo izquierdo –Voy a matarte por haberte metido con mi hija- me dio una patada en el costado y sentí un fuerte dolor en las costillas.

-Alice, reacciona- la voz de Rosalie resonó en la habitación –Alice tienes que explicarle a tu padre que Jasper no te lastimo- no hubo respuesta. Alice seguía apretando la sabana contra su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza en silencio.

Esto pareció enfurecer más al padre de Alice, que tomo el gesto de Alice como afirmación de que yo me había aprovechado de Alice. Antes de que pudiera moverme todo se volvió negro.

Estaba acostado sobre una superficie blanda pero increíblemente incomoda, el colchón era muy delgado y sentía un resorte en la parte baja de la espalda. Sentía que la cabeza se me iba a partir en dos, y un dolor constante en el costado izquierdo. Alguien me había curado el corte sobre mi ojo izquierdo. Finalmente abrí los ojos, el lugar estaba en penumbras, había una vela a lo lejos. Pero la luz era suficiente para ver los barrotes de la celda en la que me encontraba. Me pare deprisa y llegue hasta la reja.

-¿Charlie?- grite desesperado -¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Lo siento muchacho- la voz de Charlie llego desde donde se encontraba su escritorio –No pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo, el Sr. Brandon levanto cargos en tu contra por agredir a su hija-

-Pero no pueden encerrarme así nada mas, tengo derecho a defenderme-

-El Sr. Brandon tiene muchas conexiones y mucho dinero puede hacer lo que le plazca, a mi no me han dejado más remedio, Jasper. El alcalde me obligo a detenerte-

-Pero Alice puede decir que yo no la agredí- le dije completamente desesperado

-Alice no ha hablado con nadie, todos asumen que es por lo que tú le hiciste- Charlie se acerco a la celda

-Yo no le hice nada- le grite

-Yo lo sé- me dijo Charlie parándose frente a mi –Pero no puedo hacer nada por ti. Lo siento mucho Jasper-

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- le pregunte alejándome de la reja

-Estuvo aquí hasta hace poco, le dije que se fuera a descansar, me toco obligarla a salir es testaruda- me sonreí ligeramente –Pero te dejo comida y ropa para que te abrigues bien, la noche está muy fría- en ese momento me di cuenta que no tenia camisa, solo los pantalones que había logrado ponerme en la habitación de Alice.

Charlie me pasó la comida y la ropa, no tenía hambre así que solo me coloque una camisa y me deje caer sobre la cama.

¿Por qué Alice no explica lo sucedido? ¿Por qué no les decía que ella estuvo conmigo por voluntad propia? ¿Cómo podía dejarme en esta mugrienta celda? Solo tenía que hablar con su padre y decirle que nos amábamos.

_Tal vez ella no te ama_

Si tal vez no me ama como yo pensaba.

-Buenas noches, Jasper- Charlie se despidió y salió de la comisaria cerrando tras de él.

Me quede completamente solo y a oscuras. Ninguna de las dos me molestaba, estaba más que acostumbrado a la oscuridad y a la soledad. Ni siquiera me molestaba la incomodidad de mi "cama" lo que me molestaba era el encierro y la incertidumbre de que ocurriría conmigo ahora.

No pueden dejarme encerrado, soy inocente. No parecía tener mucha importancia que yo fuera inocente, el dinero del padre de Alice podía comprar cualquier cosa, inclusive mi libertad. A mí tampoco me importaba el hecho de ser inocente, lo único que me importaba en la vida se negaba rotundamente a ayudarme.

No me di ni cuenta en qué momento me dormí, pero ya era de día. Cuando me levante Charlie todavía no llegaba, aproveche ese breve momento para lavarme la cara con un poco de agua que Rosalie me había dejado la noche anterior. Tenía más hambre de lo que recordaba porque me termine la comida en unos pocos minutos.

Cuando Charlie entro venía acompañado por Rosalie y María. No pude explicarme porque ver a María me hizo sentirme mejor. Tal vez era el saber que si había una mujer que se preocupara por mí, y que me quisiera como ella lo hacía, y aunque sabía que no podía amarla por un momento desee no haberla rechazo, pero con muchas más fuerzas deseaba que mi camino nunca se hubiese cruzado con el de Alice Brandon.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Rosalie bastante preocupada –Te trajimos mas comida- señalo la bolsa que María traía.

-Estoy bien Rose, no te preocupes- le dije apretando suavemente su mano –Todo saldrá bien-

-Ese hombre desea aplastarte- Rosalie se mantenía calmada, pero pude notar que había estado llorando –Pero Carlisle está tratando de razonar con él-

-¿Carlisle me cree?- había asumido que tanto Carlisle como Esme creían que era culpable.

-Por supuesto que te cree, Alice le explico todo a Esme, pero esta aterrada solo de pensar que su padre se entere-

-Y mientras tanto yo tengo que sufrir aquí-

-Su padre se la llevo prácticamente a rastras a la su casa-

El pánico lleno mi mente en segundos.

-¿Se fueron a Inglaterra?- pregunte

-No, ellos tienen una casa aquí, el Sr. Brandon no desea que Alice se quede con los Cullen dice que ellos nos supieron cuidarla y protegerla- suspire entre aliviado y derrotado, Alice no se había ido pero no podía verla tampoco. Por más que la aborreciera por hacerme esto, deseaba verla por lo menos una última vez, pero era improbable que Alice me visitara.

-Carlisle resolverá esto, Jasper. El me lo prometió- la última frase la dijo mas para ella que para él

-No te preocupes- saque mi mano de entre los barrotes y acaricie su mejilla. Ella me sonrió tristemente –Todo estará bien- No tenía ni idea si algo alguna vez llegaría a estar bien de nuevo, todo parecía tan lejano ahora, pero tenía que tratar de animarla.

-Ya vengo tengo que hablar con Charlie- ella se alejo dejándome solo con María.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- sus negros ojos se encontraron con los míos. Ella también había estado llorando pero se le notaba mucho menos que a Rosalie.

-Terrible ¿Cómo más se puede pasar la noche en una cárcel?-

-Lo siento mucho, Jasper- estaba bastante abatida.

-No te preocupes- le dije acariciando su mejilla del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Rosalie.

-Disculpen la intromisión- era la voz de la última persona con quien yo deseaba hablar en esos momentos. James nos miraba desde la puerta de la comisaria –Necesito hablar con Jasper ¿Podrías dejarnos solos, María?-

Ella me miro buscando la aprobación, yo asentí y ella salió dejándonos solos.

-¿Vienes a regodearte de mi miseria?- le pregunte alejándome de la reja y echándome en la cama

-No- se acerco hasta la reja de mi celda –Vengo a hablar contigo sobre Alice. A mí me hizo esto mismo Jasper- me incorpore rápidamente y lo mire asombrado –Bueno yo no termine en la cárcel, pero tampoco llegue tan lejos con ella como tu-

-No entiendo de que hablas-

-Yo conocí a Alice en Italia ella se estaba quedando en la casa de los Volturi ellos me la presentaron. Quede prendado de ella la primera vez que la escuche cantar. Ella se mostraba indiferente pero un día estamos con Alec y Jane en casa de ellos y nos quedamos solos en uno de los pasillos, ella me beso dejándome saber que estaba interesada, yo estaba bastante afectado por ella así que la bese pero cuando ella se percato de que Dimitri caminaba por el pasillo comenzó a forcejear conmigo para cuando me di cuenta que ella trataba de alejarme Dimitri ya había llegado hasta donde nos encontrábamos y daba por sentado que yo había intentado abusar de ella- James hizo una pausa en su historia para ver mi reacción pero yo tenía mi mejor cara neutral –Alice solo hablo con Dimitri y de resto se quedo muda, Aro no le creyó pero no quería decirlo porque esperaba acordar una boda con el padre de Alice entre ella y Alec, así que simplemente me pidió que no regresara a su casa. Pero supe luego que los planes de Aro se desbarataron cuando Alice anuncio estar enamorada de Dimitri, a la semana regreso a Inglaterra y mas nunca volvió a ver a ninguno de ellos hasta que vino a América. Es cierto que no me porte bien atacando a Alice anoche cuando ella quiso alejarse de mí pero estaba tomado y desesperado, yo la amaba tanto como tu ahora. Pero Alice es una mala mujer, ella le gusta causar conflicto entre los hombres.-

-No te creo ni una palabra- le dije acercándome a la reja –Estoy seguro que tú te aprovechaste de ella en Italia igual que como lo hiciste aquí. Alice no es esa clase de persona-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Tu no la conoces- James me miraba algo inquieto, abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar, hasta que finalmente hablo –Alice no se me estaba resistiendo anoche Jasper, fue hasta que te escucho que comenzó a forcejear conmigo- yo lo mire sorprendido ante semejante mentira –No quería decírtelo Jasper, pero así es ella-

-¿Por qué no mejor te largar con tus mentiras a otro lado?- le dije enfurecido por su atrevimiento de ir a verme, y nada más que para decirme que Alice era una zorra. Si no lo revolcaba por el piso era porque estaba encerrado –Ve a contárselas a alguien que te las crea-

-Que conste que trate de advertirte- dijo esto y se desapareció por la puerta.

_Maldito_

Lo peor de todo era que James había logrado su prometido pues me había clavado la espinita de la duda, ¿Cómo podía creer en Alice después de lo sucedido? ¿Acaso podían culparme por creerle a James, considerando que estaba pasando por una situación muy similar?

Pero por otro lado es Alice, la dulce y tierna Alice no puede ser esa persona tan fría y calculadora que James describe.

_¿O sí? Después de todo ¿Qué sabes tú realmente de Alice Brando?_

Odiaba darle la razón a esa molestosa voz, pero yo no conocía a Alice, así quien dice que no era cierto lo me había dicho James.

Por otro lado conozco mucho menos a James como para creerle cualquier mentira que se le ocurra decir sobre Alice. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo creer?

Carlisle entro a la comisaria seguido por Charlie y Edward. El ultimo me saludo con un gesto de cabeza y se acerco en seguida, mientras los otros dos permanecían cerca de la puerta hablando en voz baja.

-¿Cómo estas Jasper?- me pregunto con genuina preocupación –Te sacaremos de aquí-

-Estoy bien- le dije acercándome a la reja de la celda –¿Cómo esta Alice?-

-Ella estará bien, se siente muy mal por todo lo sucedido pero se rehúsa a hablar con su padre-

-Pero si no lo hace nunca me dejaran salir- proteste como un niño pequeño.

-Mi padre conseguirá una forma- me dijo Edward dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro –Aguante hermano, pronto todo esto acabara-

Suspire resignado pues la palabras de aliento de mi mejor amigo no estaban surtiendo efecto, sin importar que me dijeran no podía ver como las cosas estarían bien si Alice no explicaba lo sucedido y incluso si lograran sacarme de este lugar sin el testimonio de Alice no valdría la pena porque ella seguirá negándose a amarme.

-Jasper- la voz de Carlisle lo saco de sus pensamientos –He hablado con Michael, el no cree que tu seas inocente- bufe molesto y me senté en la cama hundiendo mi cara entre mis manos –Sin embargo he logrado convencerlo de que retire los cargos-

-¿Cómo dices?- me levante de nuevo y me acerco hasta donde se encontraba Carlisle -¿Podre salir de aquí?-

-Si, pero él puso unas condiciones para retirar la denuncia- dijo Carlisle mirándome con sus ojos nobles como queriendo disculpándose por todo lo sucedido. Él no tenia la culpa pero era típico de él sentirse culpable por las acciones de los demás.

-¿Qué condiciones?- le pregunte

-Debes irte del pueblo-

-¿Cómo?- Edward y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente el no estaba al tanto de la situación.

-He conseguido que un amigo mío te de trabajo en una mina en Tennessee, se que tus tíos estarán felices de recibirte, así que esta misma noche partirás. Rosalie está preparando todo-

-¿QUE?- no podía irme así nada mas tenía una vida aquí, mi hermana estaba aquí y Alice también. Aunque me doliera pensar en Alice, no deseaba estar alejado de ella.

-Lo siento Jasper pero no he podido hacer mas nada. Estarás bien con tus tíos- y como leyendo mis pensamientos agrego rápidamente –Nosotros cuidaremos de Rosalie no te preocupes. Y antes de lo que imaginas podrás volver- yo asentí sin decir una palabra. Así que eso era todo, se marcharía a Tennessee, dejando a su familia y amigos detrás. No volvería a verlos en mucho tiempo. Y a Alice no volvería a verla jamás. De haber sabido que ayer sería la última vez que vería a Alice se habría detenido a memorizar su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos… Oh esos ojos, que no daría por verla una ves mas.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- le conteste

Paso el resto del día echado en la cama de su celda. No tenía ganas de hacer nada ni de hablar con nadie, solo quería que volver al día anterior y arreglar todo, pero eso no seria posible. El no era uno de esos hombres que se lamentaba por las cosas malas que le pasaban si no de la clase de hombre que agradecía por los buenos momentos de la vida. Así que se alegraba de haber podido pasar al menos unos días con Alice, haber visto a su hermana de nuevo.

El día paso sin novedades hasta la hora en la que se firmaron los papeles para su liberación, Rosalie lo acompaño hasta donde tomaría el tren, Carlisle y para su sorpresa Dimitri, le explicaron que los Vulturi le habían prestado el carruaje a Carlisle porque el de él lo tenia Esme. Quien por cierto fue la única que no fue a visitarlo en la prisión, no dejaría que aquello lo deprimiera más pero no podía evitar que le doliera, por supuesto que nada dolía más que no volver a ver a Alice.

Resignado me monte al carruaje y se fueron los tres en el, me había rehusado a que Rosalie nos acompañara así que nos dependimos rápidamente antes de partir. Carlisle iba adelante con el conductor explicándole en donde debía cruzar para recoger al amigo de Carlisle con quien me iría. Así que Dimitri y yo estábamos sentados en el compartimiento frente a frente.

Recuerdo perfectamente la conversación que tuvo lugar en ese momento, Dimitri alegaba haberse enterado de mi conversación con James horas antes por medios poco convencionales, nunca me explico cómo lo supo pero yo tampoco nunca le pregunte.

-James no es una persona en quien confiar Jasper- me dijo luego de un incomodo silencio que pensé nunca acabaría.

-Yo no confió en James-

-Lo que ocurrió con Alice es que no sabía qué hacer para quitárselo de encima, él estaba obsesionado con ella, y fue por eso que la ataco, pero que no te quede duda de eso, James si ataco a Alice, yo lo vi, se trato de zafar con esa mentira que te conto pero ni siquiera Aro le creyó-

-El dijo que Aro tuvo que pretender no creerle, pero que realmente pensaba que Alice si era capaz de seducirlo-

-Miente, Aro siente un gran aprecio por Alice y la tiene en la mejor de las estimas de lo contrario no habría intentado desposar a su hijo con ella-

-¿Entonces si es cierto que Alice iba a casarse con Alec?- le pregunte aunque estaba convencido de ya saber la respuesta.

-Sí, es cierto- respondió Dimitri y al ver la expresión en mi rostro agrego –Una boda entre ellos les convenía a ambos, pero Aro no necesita casar a sus hijos por dinero, el ya tiene suficiente, deseaba evitar el escándalo, pues Alec estaba viéndose con una mujer de muy mala fama, eventualmente nos mudamos aquí. Alice podría tener un hogar finalmente y no estar visitando a sus tíos todo el año-

-Pero no se casaron-

-Alice no pensaba lo mismo que Aro- explico Dimitri mirando por la ventana –Alice desea casarse por amor-

-¿Y porque pretendió estar comprometida contigo y luego huyo?- le pregunte una vez que él había regresado su atención al interior del carruaje.

-Era para rechazar a Alec de una forma muy sutil, me uso a mi pero no me molesta- lo mire por unos segundos en tratando de entender su actuación. Solo un hombre enamorado se prestaría para algo así –Alice es muy importante para mí-

El carruaje se detuvo y antes de que yo pudiera si quiera responder, un hombre bajito y calvo se monto en el carruaje seguido por Carlisle.

No se dijo ni una palabra luego de las presentaciones el señor se llamaba Fredrick algo, la verdad en ese momento no me importaba.

Una ves que llegamos a la estación del tren me baje y fui a tomar mi equipaje, Dimitri se quedo todo el tiempo dentro del carruaje, Carlisle se bajo tras de mí. Me alejo un poco del carruaje.

-Bueno Jasper hasta aquí te acompaño- me dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro –Siento mucho lo ocurrido hijo-

-No es tu culpa- le dije rápidamente, no me gustaba para nada que se disculpara conmigo el no tenia nada que ver con todo el melodrama que se armo –Puedes hacerme un favor?- saque de uno de mis bolsillos traseros del pantalón un sobre.

-Claro-

-Entrégale esto a Alice- le puse el sobre en una de sus mano, era una carta que le había escrito Alice mientras estaba en la comisaria de Charlie. En ella le expresaba todos mis sentimientos y cuanto la extrañaría.

El me sonrió, no era un sonrisa de alegría sino más bien de melancolía o tristeza –Parece que ustedes piensan igual, eran el uno para el otro- saco un sobre del bolsillo interno de su saco, el sobre tenia escrito Jasper en una letra fina y delicada –Alice me pidió que te entregara esta carta-

Yo la tome y la guarde en el bolsillo dentro de mi saco, el que estaba más cerca de mi corazón, la presión ligeramente y allí la deje -Gracias-

-Ella quería venir pero Michael no la deja salir a ningún lado. Esme esta visitándola justo en este momento, por eso pedí prestado el carruaje a Aro- el señalo el carruaje mientras hablaba.

-Yo entiendo- los pasajeros del tren comenzaron a montarse, estaba por partir –Bueno Carlisle muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi hermana- estire mi mano para darle un buen apretón de manos, pero él me abrazo fuertemente, como extrañaría el calor de una familia. –Por favor cuida de Rosalie- le pedí una vez que había roto el abrazo

-Ella estará bien con nosotros- me aseguro, en ese momento pude ver tristeza y culpa en su mirada.

Tome mi equipaje y me encamine hacia el amigo de Carlisle me había ofrecido el empleo.

-Vámonos- dijo y dirigiéndose al conductor del tren agrego –Solo estamos esperando a uno más de mis empleados y podremos irnos-

Me monte en el tren y tome asiento en uno de los compartimientos mas vacios, la mayoría de los pasajeros eran hombres, solo habían un par de damiselas en un compartimiento privado al que entre por accidente, pero de resto el lugar está repleto de mineros, todos eran empleados del amigo de Carlisle.

Acomode mi equipaje debajo de mi asiento, en realidad no tenia tatas cosas solo un bolso con mis pertenencias. No había podido despedirme de Emmett ni de Edward o Bella.

Saque la carta de Alice de mi bolsillo y me llego de golpe su aroma, por lo menos podría recordar su aroma al leer esa carta. El papel era fino y la tinta en la que estaba escrita también. Pase mi mano sobre la carta, sintiendo el relieve de las letras. La apreté fuerte contra mi pecho.

_Dios como extrañare a Alice_

Yo también

_Tal vez podamos enamorarnos de nuevo_

Si tal vez

_Y podemos ser tan felices como lo fuimos con ella_

Eso no creo que pase, solo podría ser completamente feliz con Alice. También sabía que nunca podría enamorarme de nuevo.

-Ese puesto esta ocupado?- el sonido de una voz muy familiar llego a mis oídos, levante mi mirado sorprendido y no pude evitar sonreírme

-No- conteste

-Voy a ir contigo- se sentó junto a mi y acomodo su equipaje debajo del asiento al igual que yo.

-Creo que me vendrá bien la compañía- le dije sonriéndome burlonamente –Gracias Peter-

-No me agradezcas yo también necesito el dinero-

-Vas a trabajar en la mina?- le pregunte mientras el se desparramaba sobre todo el asiento

-Claro- me dijo sonriéndome abiertamente –Vamos a partirle el corazón a unas cuantas chicas- agrego en tono jocoso, yo sonreí tímidamente y baje la cabeza. Eso era lo último que se me pasaría por la cabeza. No sabía ni entendía porque actuaba así ¿Por qué permitía que una persona tuviese tanto pode sobre mi persona?

-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir el trabajo?- le pregunte cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-Yo tengo mis mañas- me contesto riendo de nuevo, su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que yo lo imite aunque internamente no sentía de ganas de reírme nunca mas –Yo voy a dormir- y se coloco el sombrero sobre la cara –Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, el trabajo que nos toca es durísimo-

A los cinco minutos el tren arranco y antes de eso Peter ya se había quedado dormido. Ojala yo tuviera la misma facilidad de quedar inconsciente tan rápidamente, pero mi cabeza iba a mil pensando en cómo hubiera sido mi vida si Alice hubiera dicho a todos que me amaba o si nunca nos hubieran pillado, o inclusive si nunca hubiese llegado a San Antonio, nunca habría visto a Alice. Luego de unos veinte minutos de camino sentí como el cansancio comenzaba a pegarme, debía de estar más cansado de lo que pensaba porque apenas había pasado una hora cuando me quede dormido. No soñé nada, solo un inmenso vacio, de la misma forma como me sentía sin Alice.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, si es asi haganmelo saber con un review, si no tambien, me pueden decir q no les gusto o que les parecio ridiculo o como sea acepto cualquier cosa...**

**les advierto que a la historia no le queda mucho, un par de capitulo y termina, la verad no me la imgine asi en el principio pero bueno ya asi salio. De nuevo me disculpan por los errores el cpa esta salidito del horno sin edicion ni nada...**

**REVIEW? SIIIIIIIIIIII**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias a todos por comentar, los voy a nombrar rápidamente: **montego 24, as sejmet, Shiru92, pauu cullenn, Christina Becker y Alice. .

**El final esta muy cerca pero por ahora los dejo con este cap q disfrute muchísimo escribiendo…**

**Capitulo 15**

Me desperté cuando llegamos a Tennessee, Peter y yo tomamos nuestras pertenencias y nos encaminamos detrás de Federico, ese era el nombre del amigo de Carlisle, Peter si lo había escuchado bien. Éramos alrededor de 20 hombres lo que contrataron de San Antonio para el trabajo en la mina. Federico nos indico de algunos hoteles donde podríamos quedarnos, pero nos recomendó que buscáramos alquilar una habitación en alguna casa familiar, las familias de bajos recursos utilizan este método para obtener un poco de dinero extra. Una vez que terminaron las explicaciones, nos dijo que asistiéramos al trabajo el lunes a primera hora, que debíamos estar listos a las 5 de la mañana en frente de la estación para irnos a la mina.

Peter y yo nos encaminamos hacia la finca de mis tíos que no queda muy lejos de allí. Caminamos por unos diez minutos cuando la vislumbre a lo lejos.

-¿Estás seguro que tus tíos no tendrán problema en que me quede yo también?- pregunto algo dudoso.

-No te preocupes que a ellos no les importara- lo tranquilicé cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de la hacienda. Toque la puerta y esperamos por unos minutos hasta que un hombre viejo y canoso nos abrió la puerta. Tenía la escopeta en la mano, apuntándola hacia nosotros.

-No queremos comprar nada y tampoco deseamos escuchar la palabra de Dios, ya la conocemos- acerco la escopeta más hacia nosotros –Así que váyanse, aquí no hay nada para robar- mi tío siempre había sido un hombre cascarrabias.

-¿Tío Arnold? Baje esa arma- le dije acercándome más a la puerta, mala idea el pego la punta de la escopeta en mi pecho –Es Jasper-

-¿QUE?- grito mi tío colocándose una mano en la oreja para escuchar mejor -¿Quién es Pedro? No conozco ningún Pedro-

-Este hombre está completamente sordo- se quejo Peter –Mejor vámonos antes que se le escape un tiro y nos mate o pero se le vaya para otro lado y quedemos… - se paso una mano por el cuello y agrego –Allá abajo-

-TIO ARNOLD- le grite lo mas que pude y comprendí que ahora si me había escuchado –ES JASPER-

-No, no, no- dijo mientras negaba con el dedo índice –Jasper se murió en la guerra como un héroe-

-NO ME MORI- volví a gritar –VOLVI HACE UN PAR DE SEMANAS-

-Acércate- me indico

Yo acerque mi rostro y él cerró sus ojos hasta que solo eran dos rendijas. Luego los abrió exageradamente –Pero si eres tu muchacho-dejo la escopeta un lado y me dio tremendo abrazo.

-Sordo, Ciego y sobón- le escuche murmurar a Peter a mis espaldas –Perfecto-

-Puedes irte a dormir debajo de un puente si prefieres- le dije bromeando

-No gracias, solo digo que con eso de que no ve y anda abrazando a la gente puede agarrar lo que no es- negué con la cabeza, Peter siempre con sus cosas, tenía uno no sana obsesión con eso del contacto entre hombre y hombre.

-Pasen, pasen adelante- dijo mi tío Arnold una vez que me soltara. Yo entre enseguida y deje mi bolso sobre junto a un sofá –Pasa muchacho- escuche como mi tío Arnold le decía a Peter.

-Gracias Señor- le dijo este una vez adentro.

-Tío él es mi amigo Peter- le hable lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara –Él también fue a la guerra-

-Bien hecho hijo- le dijo el tío Arnold dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No fue nada, Señor- Peter se había quedado parado junto a la puerta.

-Tío me temo que hemos venido a molestarte- le dije mientras le hacía señas a Peter de que pasara, y los tres nos sentamos en la sala –Hemos conseguido un trabajo en una de las minas que quedan cerca de aquí- mi tío escuchaba atento mientras que yo le explicaba nuestra situación, le asegure que nos quedaríamos lo necesario y luego los dejaríamos en paz.

El chasqueo la lengua y le quito importancia a mi último comentario con un movimiento de brazo –No tienen que irse a ningún lado, los dos son bienvenidos a quedarse cuanto deseen-

-Gracias tío pero no queremos molestarles-

-No es molestia- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, no entendí muy bien pero no quise preguntar –Lo único es que solo hay un cuarto así que tendrán que compartirlo, porque conmigo no se van a quedar- Peter y yo nos reímos mientras que el se levantaba y nos apuraba a que lo siguiéramos. Cojeaba de un pie y se llevaba una mano a la espalda. Le hubiera ofrecido ayuda pero sabio exactamente como se pondría de cascarrabias por lo que simplemente me limite a seguirlo. Peter venia justo detrás de mí.

-Aquel es el cuarto de ustedes- señalo la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo lejos de las escaleras –Yo voy a preparar algo de tomar, los espero abajo- se dio media vuelta y volvió a bajar –Y el baño está afuera de la casa – grito desde el piso de abajo.

-Vente- le dije a Peter mientras caminaba hacia la que sería nuestra habitación. Me extraño mucho no ver a mi tía, pero supuse que estaría acostada en su habitación.

-Espero que por lo menos tenga dos camas- dijo Peter a mis espaldas. La habitación era espaciosa, considerando que dos personas dormiríamos en ella. Tenía dos camas para el alivio de Peter. Cada uno estaba a un extremo del cuarto. Un armario enorme, dos mesitas de noche y un par de sillas.

-No está nada mal-

-Bueno no podemos quejarnos es gratis- dijo Peter colocando su equipaje sobre una de las camas.

No fue hasta la hora de la cena que me percate que mi tía no estaba en la casa. Así que cuando terminamos de comer, ayude a mi tío a recoger y lavar los platos.

-No he visto a la tía Martha ¿Está en casa de tío Fred?- el me miro con el dolor reflejado en los ojos, pero me sonría.

-No, hijo, me di cuenta que no sabias cuando llegaste, pero no quise decírtelo en frente de tu amigo- Peter estaba afuera dando una caminata por el lugar –Martha murió el año pasado-

-Lo siento muchísimo- le apreté el hombro fuertemente

_Uf. Que metida de pata amigo_

Esa voz ya no me molestaba tanto como antes, si que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

-No te preocupes hijo, no tenias manera de saberlo-

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir otra palabra, yo no quería remover más su dolor así que no le pregunte nada sobre la muerta de tía Martha. Mi tío se fue derecho a la cama después de la cena. Peter y yo nos quedamos un rato más en la sala, yo deseaba asearme más que nada, así tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta trasera. El baño estaba a un par de metros de la casa. Me quite la ropa y la deja sobre una roca. Mi tío tenía un sistema bastante avanzado, el agua subía por una tubería y caía en forma de cascada sobre mi cabeza, era reconfortante bañarse así. Sentía como el agua fría recorría mi cuerpo, aliviando la tensión en cada uno de mis músculos. Estaba bastante cansado incluso después de dormir todo el trayecto.

Salí y cuando fui a tomar mis cosas, me percate de que había dejado la chaqueta justo donde estaba desagüe de la ducha.

-Maldición- murmure para mis adentros. La chaqueta estaba completamente empapada, me puse rápidamente la ropa y levante la chaqueta, escurriendo agua, no podía meterla así haría un desastre en la casa, así que la deje colgada en una de las cuerdas para secar ropa. Me apresure a meterme a la casa, porque comenzaba a hacer mucho frío, Peter ya se había ido a dormir, o por lo menos estaría en la habitación porque la sala estaba desierta.

Efectivamente, Peter roncaba fuertemente en su cama. Me eche en la mía boca arriba y deje escapar un fuerte suspiro de mis labios. ALICE. Como la extrañaba, deseaba verla con todas mis fuerzas, abrazarla, sostenerla bien fuerte contra su pecho y no dejarla ir nunca. Pero era imposible, ahora más que nunca era imposible, él tenía prohibido regresar al pueblo mientras que Michael y Alice permanecieran allí, así que solo podría volver cuando ella ya no estuviera allí ¿Por qué querría volver si ella ya no estaba allí?

En eso momento recordé la carta que Alice le había escrito, tal vez era el momento de leerla, así que me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana donde había dejado mis cosas sobre una silla, comencé a buscarla en mi bolso ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Busque en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Pero no fue hasta que levante la mirada y vi la chaqueta en la cuerda que recordé exactamente donde estaba, la había guardado en el bolsillo de la misma chaqueta que Alice le había regalado. La chaqueta que estaba completamente mojada. La carta de Alice se había destruido.

De todos modos no creo que Alice haya podido decirme algo en esa carta que me hiciera sentirme mejor, aunque hubiera preferido guardar ese pedazo de papel para siempre. Pero era mucho mejor así, tenía que olvidarse de ella, mientras más rápido comenzara a hacerlo muchísimo mejor.

**Seis Meses Después**

Peter y yo no habíamos trabajado ni un solo día en la mina durante los últimos seis meses, cosa que me complacía plenamente, no quería ni imaginar el dolor que habría tenido que soportar en su hombre todas las noches. El tío Arnold tenía una de las fincas más grandes del condado, pero se estaba muy descuidada, así que nos pidió a Peter y a mí que nos hiciéramos cargo de ella. Al principio no teníamos ni idea de que teníamos que hacer pero luego de un par de meses éramos unos expertos, ganábamos más de que hubiéramos ganado en la mina.

-PETER- grite por tercera vez mientras sostenía el cercado que había tumbado una de las más recientes inundaciones. Pero Peter no parecía escucharme, pues mi prima Charlotte, quien venia constantemente a la casa a ver a mi tío, estaba montando su caballo muy cerca de nosotros, y mi amigo la miraba "discretamente" –Te importaría mirarla cuando yo no esté sosteniendo algo tanto pesado. Termina de fijar este maldito cercado y podrás pedirle que te lleve a casa en su caballo-

-Pero si yo tengo mi propio caballo- dijo él señalando el caballo que estaba a un par de metros de nosotros –Además yo no estaba mirándola- agrego rápidamente mientras se agachaba y continuaba con su trabajo.

Oh si, Peter había aplicado la negación rotundamente cada vez que yo le hablaba de algo referente a mi prima.

-Es que pienso hacerte la maldad de robarte tu caballo y dejarte aquí solo- le dije sonriéndole –Ella es tan buena persona que tendrá que llevarte en su caballo-

-Te he dicho mil veces que yo no estoy… Realmente crees que funcione- dijo levantándose.

-¿Terminaste?-

-Sí, el cercado esta perfecto- me apresure en montarme en mi caballo –Pásame las herramientas Peter- le grite bien duro para que Charlotte escuchara, ella volteo la cabeza hacia nosotros. Mientras Peter recogía las herramientas yo salí disparado con ambos caballos, llevaba la rienda del caballo de Peter firmemente en mi mano mientras que con la otra guiaba al mío –Te tocara caminar- me voltee para gritarle justo en el momento en que Charlotte desmontaba su caballo y caminaba hacia Peter.

Llegue a la casa algo cansado de llevar los dos caballos. Lleve los caballos al granero, le puse un poco de agua y me dirigí a la casa.

-Buenos días tío- le dije cuando entre y lo vi sentado leyendo el periódico. Ya me había acostumbrado a hablar bien alto para que mi tío me escuchara

-Buenos días hijo- contesto él sin levantar la cabeza del periódico –Te he visto llegar con los dos caballos ¿Dónde está Peter?- yo no pude evitar reírme al recordar la cara de Peter cuando me largue con su caballo.

-Bueno le toco caminar, a menos que sea inteligente y aproveche que cierta morenita andaba cabalgando por ahí-

-¿No te atreviste?- me dijo tío bajando el periódico.

-Oh sí que me atreví- ambos nos reímos.

-Bueno ya es hora de que se anime a hablarle a tu prima, en lugar de comportarse como un niño torpe cada que la ve- mi tío retomo el periódico y tomo un sorbo de su taza de café -¿Cómo quedo el cercado?-

-Muy bien- le conteste, sirviéndome una taza de café –No creo que tengamos mas problemas con eso, la temporada de lluvias esta por acabar-

-Excelente- escuchamos un par de voces acompañadas de risas acercarse al granero. Peter y Charlotte llegaban en el caballo de la ultima, el llevaba las riendas del caballo mientras que ella había quedado atrapada delante de él entre sus brazos –¿Y tu no piensas enamorarte de una linda chica como lo ha hecho tu amigo?-

No había conocido a nadie que lograra quitarme a Alice de la cabeza, había estado con mas chicas de las que recordaba, pero ninguna le llegaba por los talones a Alice. Y pronto comprendí que el sexo con amor era mil veces mejor, aun así un hombre tiene necesidades, solía irme a beber a la cantina los fines de semana y siempre me llevaba una chica conmigo, al principio había ayudado pero ahora ya no, así que decidí no hacerlo tan seguido.

-No he encontrado a la apropiada- le dije a mi tío secamente.

-Me parece que si la encontraste pero se te escapo, ahora ninguna podrá llenar ese vacio que dejo ella, ¿cierto?-

-Si, algo así- admití mientras observaba a Peter ayudar a Charlotte a bajarse del caballo.

-Yo te entiendo- me dijo mi tío llegando junto a mi y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro –Yo se algo de eso. Pero yo soy un viejo ya, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en mas nadie solo deseo terminar mi vida y reunirme con Martha, pero tu eres aun muy joven para cerrarte a todas las posibilidades-

-Tal vez tenga razón tío- le dije volteándome para mirarlo –Pero todavía no estoy listo para remplazarla en mi corazón, o en ningún otro lado-

Y si que lo había intentado, pero sacar a Alice de su corazón le parecía una tarea imposible, seguro ella no tuvo ningún reparo en olvidarlo, constantemente le preguntaba a Rosalie por Alice en sus cartas pero Rosalie jamás me respondía nada sobre mi pequeña hadita.

**Bueno espero les guste este capitulo, no dejen de comentar porfis**

**No se cuando escriba el próximo cap porq me las time la mano y ahora me cuesta horrores escribir.. espero sea pronto**

**BYE**

**REVIEWS…. PORFIS… por mi pobre manito… jejeje**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disculpen la demora pero hata ahora es que pude terminar el capitulo, quiero decirles q no planeaba este capitulo, sino subir directamente el proximo, pero lo comence a escribir y me gusto, por lo q el capitulo 17 esta casi listo y lo subire pronto.**

**muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios me animan muchisimo cuando leo cuanto les esta gustando la historia, espero no me hallan abandonado por la demora, y tambine les agradesco a los lectores silenciosos que se han mantenido leyendo el fic, espero les guste este capitulo. Disfruten.**

**Capitulo 16**

Las cosas habían mejorada bastante en los ultimes meses, el trabajo iba de maravilla, la finca estaba de maravilla y en las mejores condiciones, ahora podíamos competir con las demás. Mi tío estaba siendo increíblemente generoso con nosotros, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía que preocuparme por el dinero. Sin embargo había algo que no había mejorado, todo lo contrario había empeorado, los meses parecían haber pasado en vano porque sentía como el dolor aumentaba en mi pecho cada día que no la veía. Hacía semanas que no dice su nombre, ni en mi mente, tal vez si no pensaba en ella tanto lograría olvidarla, pero la imagen de su hermoso rostro era imposible borrar de mi cabeza.

Deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder olvidarla, pero cada instante del día me la pasaba recordándola, quería arrancarme el corazón y así no sentir tanto dolor por su ausencia, pero el vacio en mi pecho me dejaba claro que mi corazón ya no estaba allí pues ella misma lo había tomado y lo había destrozado, ¿Cómo puede doler algo que ya no está allí?

Había dejado de salir con otras mujeres, no me apetecía para nada, ni siquiera era capaz de disfrutar de su belleza, todas eran iguales para mí, ninguna nunca sería tan especial como ella lo fue.

Apreté fuertemente en mi mano la carta Rosalie, era esa carta la que me había hecho llegar a este momento, pues en ella Rosalie me contaba que _ella _había vuelto a Londres con su padre antes de lo previsto, me pedía que volviera al pueblo ahora que los Brandon se habían ido, pero no deseaba volver todavía, el tío Arnold aun nos necesitaba y no quería dejarle todo botado, además que no tenia deseos de volver todo me la recordaría, necesitaba más tiempo para poder enfrentarme a San Antonio.

Peter y yo la estamos pasandola muy bien aquí, yo he logrado mantenerme ocupado y él ha estado saliendo con mi prima Charlotte, la hija de mi tío Arthur, a quien por cierto no he ido a visitar en todo estos meses, nunca fue mi tío predilecto y yo tampoco era su sobrino predilecto, en realidad no tenía otro sobrino, solo los hijos de las hermanas de su esposa, mi tío Arnold nunca pudo tener hijos, así que solo éramos Rosalie y yo, a Rosalie la adoran por su puesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí sentado?- me pregunto Peter saliendo de la casa y sentándose junto a mí.

-Solo estaba aquí pensando un poco- le dije guardando la carta en mi bolsillo.

-Aun la extrañas, ¿cierto?-

-Si- conteste honestamente, pude mentir y decirle que no o pretender que no sabía a quién se refería, pero no podía engañarlo él, me había llegado conocer mucho mas estos últimos meses y me veía deprimido cada día, ¿Qué punto tenia mentirle ahora?

-¿No crees que algún día se te pasara y podrán enamorarte de alguien más?- sabia que Peter no estaba tratando de presionarme, pero ¿Es que no veía que no podía olvidarla? ¿Acaso piensa que me gusta sufrir?

-Eso es todo lo que pienso últimamente, Peter- le conteste tratando de no molestarme no quería pelearme con él pero no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos –No pudo olvidarme de ella-

-Necesitas conocer gente nueva, salir con otras chicas- me dijo Peter tratando de animarme.

-Eso ya lo intente y no funciono- le dije, recordando todas las chicas con las que había salido los primeros meses y con ninguna logre olvidarla.

-No, lo que tu hiciste fue emborracharte y acostarte con otras mujeres- Peter se había levantado y ahora estaba parado frente a mi –Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que conocer a alguien, salir con ella, llegar a conocerse en lugar de irse a la cama de una vez, tal vez no funcione y hagas una amiga pero sea como sea te ayudara en el proceso de olvidar a esa mujer tan egoísta y ególatra de la que tuviste la mala suerte de enamorarte-

-No quiero que hables así de ella- le advertí con una mirada feroz en mi ojos, no me gustaba para nada que hablaran mal de ella. Aun la amaba y no deseaba que nadie se expresara así de ella.

-Te dejo tirado en la cárcel, te desterraron de tu pueblo injustamente, todo por su culpa, y ella no movió ni un dedo para ayudarte- Peter se recostó en la baranda del porche –Es hora que afrontes la realidad, Alice no te amaba, se divirtió contigo y luego te boto. No le debes tanta lealtad-

Antes de que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta, yo había golpeado a Peter en la cara y él se había caído sobre la cerca. Pase de sentirme enormemente furioso ha apenado en un segundo, no había querido lastimar a Peter, pero él había dicho lo que yo me negaba a aceptar.

Salte la cerca en un segundo y lo ayude a levantarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- el no se había molestado, Peter se tomaba todo con muy humor –Espero que si porque no deseo que me golpees de nuevo- se froto la mandíbula y se sobo el trasero. Yo me reí ante la escena.

-Lo siento mucho- le dije serio de nuevo.

Peter levanto la mano para restarle importancia a mi disculpa –Olvídalo, hermano- y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro agrego –Yo sé lo que duele que te parta el corazón una mujer como ella. Sé que te duele muchísimo porque a ella simplemente no le importaste ni un poquito mientras que tú te enamoraste como un imbécil, pero ella no lo vale Jasper, no vale la pena que estés así por una… - Peter no termino la frase pero dejo bien claro a lo que se refería.

-Tal vez tengas razón, en todo menos en que ella es una mala persona, estaba confundida y asustada eso es todo- no sabía porque seguía defendiéndola, pues una parte de mi pensaba lo mismo que Peter pero por otro lado esperaba que un día apareciera por la puerta y me explicara su comportamiento. Y todo sería perfecto y estaríamos juntos por siempre, pero sabía muy bien que eso no ocurriría así que lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar la realidad y aprender a vivir con ella, eventualmente la olvidaría. -¿Qué tienes en mente para ayudarme a olvidarla-

-Esperaba que preguntaras eso- dijo Peter con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, con lo cual logro ponerme nervioso.

-Creo que es una mala idea después de todo-

-Claro que no! Es una excelente idea, resulta que una amiga de Charlotte, una amiga soltera de Charlotte llego a la cuidad y nos encantaría que la conocieras, es hermosa, inteligente, ama los libros de historia y montar a caballo, y tiene un cuerpazo- Peter dibujo las curvas de una la chica con sus manos.

-La pintas como la mujer perfecta, debe de tener un defecto- le dije no muy seguro de la idea.

-Por supuesto, acaso no dije que ama los libros de historia- Peter y yo reímos.

-Esa es su mejor cualidad- le dije, pues yo adoraba los libros de historia siempre fueron mis favoritos.

-Bueno si tiene otro defecto tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo cuando la conozcas mejor-

Así era como había acabado en una doble cita a ciegas, para mí, con Charlotte, Peter y Katherine, la amiga de Charlotte. Estaba muy nervioso cuando Peter y yo salimos de la casa a recoger a las chicas.

-Se ven adorables- bromeo el tío Arnold cuando nos vio tan arreglados –La primera cita de Peter y Jasper- mi tío se rio a carcajada limpia mientras Peter y yo no apresuramos a tomar el carruaje –Me lo tienes que traer antes de medianoche Peter- mi tío se regreso a la casa aun riéndose.

-¿Por qué le parece todo esto tan gracioso?- le pregunte a Peter arreglándome el cabello por decima vez esa noche –Acaso nos vemos tan mal-

-No sé, creo que ahora si se volvió loco- dijo Peter sentándose en frente de mi en el carruaje –Déjate el pelo quieto de una buena vez, me estas poniendo nervioso-

-Es que hace años que no voy a una cita con una mujer- le confesé nerviosísimo.

-Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes- me dijo Peter mientras el carruaje se detenía.

-¿Hemos llegado? Tan rápido-

-¿Para qué quieres más tiempo?, ¿Te vas a arreglar el cabello de nuevo o quieres retocarte?- no me parecían graciosos chistes en ese momento.

-Tal vez si te de otro golpe me sienta mejor-

-Vas a tener que dejarlo para después- se bajo y yo baje tras él –Entraremos saludamos y nos vamos con las chicas, las llevaremos a cenar en el nuevo restaurant de la cuidad, luego pasearemos bajo la luna llena, por separado, tú con Katherine y yo con Charlotte, así podrás hablar tranquilamente con ella y yo podre pasar un rato con tu prima a solas-

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes lo tengo claro, me has repasado los planes de la cita toda la semana- le conteste –Entremos de una buena vez-

Entramos y salude a mi tío y a su esposa Amy, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la cuidad.

-Nos alegra mucho verte- me dijo la tía Amy dándome un gran abrazo.

-Qué bueno que hayas regresado con bien de la guerra- dijo mi tío quien parecía haber mejorado su opinión sobre mí.

-Gracias, a mi también me alegra verlos, y siento no haber venido antes- en ese momento bajaron las chicas, Charlotte tenía una hermoso vestido celeste y cabello suelto, se veía muy linda, Peter le ayudo a bajar los últimos escalones y beso su mano. Luego me lanzo una mirada de "Tu has lo mismo con tu cita".

Quien bajo justo detrás de Charlotte, era alta, con facciones hoscas pero era terriblemente hermosa, tenía los ojos marrones claro, el cabello le caía largo sobre su espalda, el vestido verde que tenía le sentaba de maravilla, Peter tenía razón tenía un cuerpazo. Sé que no es de caballeros describir a una mujer con esa palabra, pero si a alguien le quedaba perfecto el cumplido era a ella. Le ofrecí mi mano y la ayude a bajar los últimos escalones, en el momento en el que su mano toca mi piel… no paso nada. Ni una chispa.

No pude evitar recordar cuando conocí a Alice, sentí una corriente recorrer mi brazo cuando me toco y sentía que volaba cada vez que la miraba a los ojos. Volví a la realidad rápidamente, intente besar su mano tal como hizo Peter con Charlotte, pero ella ya había quitado su mano, así que me apresure a ofrecerle mi brazo. Pensé que me sentiría mejor una vez que la conociera pero no era así, estaba más nervioso y no paraba de compararla con Alice, quien por cierto ganaba en cada comparación, esto había sido una equivocación, Alice era perfecta, no podría conocer nunca a nadie mejor que ella.

La cena fue un desastre, no logramos mantener una conversación por más que lo intente, ella sonreía esperanzada cada vez que yo abría la boca para hablar, pero cuando la conversación no trascendía más allá de dos frases, miraba su plato y continua comiendo. Esperaba que con el dichoso paseo bajo la luz de la luna mejorara la cita, pero para mi desgracia la cita fue en picada, caminamos en silencio por los primeros minutos hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Te gusta Tennessee?-

-Si-

_Maldición di otra cosa _

-La noche esta hermosa-

_¿La noche esta hermosa? Pudiste haberle dicho que ella estaba hermosa._

-Sí, es una linda noche- dijo Katherine con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios, continuamos caminando por un par de minutos más en completo silencio. La mire por un segundo y pude ver la decepción reflejada en sus rostro.

-Espera- la detuve y la lleve hasta donde había una banca de la plaza y nos sentados allí–Entiendo que esta noches no ha sido como lo esperabas y me disculpo, ha sido mi culpa-

-Yo no estaba muy emocionada por venir, si te soy sincera, pero Charlotte insistió tanto que no me quedo más remedio-

_Ok eso dolió_

-Por un momento cuando te vi pensé que la noche no estaría tan mal después de todo, te veías muy guapo al pie de la escalera esperando por mi-se sonrojo al decir la última frase –Pero la verdad es que esta noche ha sido terrible-

_Bueno no lo pudo decir mejor. Esta noche apesta. Haz algo para mejorarla_

-No puedo negarlo- le dije sonriéndome –Yo no la he pasado tan bien tampoco, pero no es por tu culpa, es porque no puedo dejar de pensar en… otra cosa-

-¿Te refieres a la novia que tenías en San Antonio?- yo la mire sorprendido –Charlotte me conto todo-

_Gracias Charlotte_

-No era mi novia- le dije sin más explicaciones y me levante –La cita se acabo, las llevaremos a casa-

-Me parece bien- se levanto con una expresión de alivio en el rostro y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde Peter y Charlotte se encontraban –Es hora de volver a casa- Charlotte y Katherine se miraron por una milésima de segunda y eso basto para que la primera asintiera sin hacer preguntas.

En todo el camino de regreso no se dijo ni una palabra la tensión era palpable en el carruaje, Peter me lanzaba unas miradas cada vez que veía como Katherine miraba por la ventana y suspiraba porque no habíamos llegado aun, no fue hasta que dejamos a las chicas que Peter hablo.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?- me pregunto una ves que habíamos regresado de haber acompañado a las chicas hasta la puerta.

-Yo no hice nada- me defendí –Tu querida Charlotte me está tratando como su obra de caridad, esa chica solo vino a la cita conmigo porque Charlotte se lo pidió, y la única razón por lo que lo hizo es porque Charlotte le conto todo sobre… _ella_- no había podido decir su nombre, cada día era más doloroso pensar en ella mucho mas hablar de ella.

-Basta con eso de _ella_, tu sabes su nombre perfectamente, y si quieres olvidarla tienes que dejar de evitarla- Peter no estaba molesto porque había arruinado la noche estaba sinceramente preocupado por mi –No le diste una oportunidad a esa pobre chica, Alice tiene que salir de tu vida, Jasper- no había dolido tanto como yo pensaba haber escuchado su nombre –No te está haciendo nada bien, estoy preocupado por ti y también lo está tu tío Arnold-

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy perfectamente- tampoco era para tanto, yo no me había tirado al abandono ni mucho menos, comía todos los días, trabajaba y descansaba las ocho horas diarias, tenía una vida perfectamente normal.

-Te comportas como un zombie, solo trabajas, comes y duermes, nunca sonríes y pocas veces conversas con las demás personas que te rodean- el carruaje se detuvo enfrente de la casa, Peter y yo nos bajamos y le dimos las buenas noches al conductor.

Apenas entramos me dirigí al cuarto y me cambie, me metí en la cama, no tenia deseos de continuar hablando con Peter, deseaba que todos me dejaran en paz, ya había intentado salir con otra persona pero no había funcionado era obvio que no estaba preparado para eso todavía. Cuando Peter entro al cuarto yo prendí estar dormido, no logre engañarlo pero por lo menos respeto el hecho de que yo no quería hablar con nadie.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron normalmente, Peter no volvió a intentar convencerme de salir con nadie más ni intento hablar de nuevo conmigo respecto al tema. Todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad, yo me había concentrado en mis actividades diarias, se acercaba la feria estatal y tendríamos que preparar a los caballos para las competencias si queríamos ganar alguna. Así que con tanto trabajo por delante fue imposible ocupar mi mente en otra cosa.

Hasta el día que me tropecé con Katherine en el pueblo, yo había ido a inscribir a los caballos en las competencias, cuando me la conseguí caminando por la plaza. Tenía un vestido rosa muy sencillo, con un sombrero muy delicado que la protegía del sol y unos guantes que combinan con su sombrero.

-Buenas Tarde, Katherine- la salude con un beso en la mano, ella me regalo una sonrisa esplendorosa al contestar.

-Buenas Tardes, Jasper ¿Cómo te va?-

-Bien gracias. ¿Y tu como estas?-

-Bien he venido a comprar el pasaje, regreso a casa- me comunico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- le pregunte sorprendido.

-Si solo venia a pasarme una temporada, pero ahora tengo que regresar- no había perdido la sonrisa ni por un segundo, parecía estar enormemente feliz por regresar a su hogar, probablemente extrañaba a sus familiares y amigos.

-Me da mucha pena que te vayas y no hayamos podido vernos más- ¿Desde cuándo quería yo volver a salir con ella? La cita había sido un desastre, no quería volver a pasar por algo así en mi vida.

-¿Por qué la primera vez fue tan encantadora que quieres repetirlo?- el sarcasmo era latente en su voz, ambos nos reímos ante su comentario.

-Si tienes razón, creo que es mejor que no nos hayamos visto de nuevo- ella sonrió ante mi comentario –Pero si quieres te puedo invitar a tomarnos algo que nos refresque un poco, hoy es un día muy caluroso-

-De acuerdo, acepto solo porque estoy deseosa de refrescarme- me dijo tomando mi brazo y nos encaminamos a unos de los restaurantes del pueblo que servían las jugos más fríos del pueblo.

Una vez que nos sentamos, ordene un par de limonadas, nada mejor para calmar la sed. Estuvimos hablando un rato largo, yo le conté todo sobre la finca y la feria que se avecinaba y ella me conto sobre su vida, ella trabaja para su padre en el banco de su ciudad, le gusta mucho la contaduría y todo esas cosas aburridas de los bancos, hablamos mucho sobre los libros de historia que ambos hemos leído, pase una tarde excepcional con Katherine.

Peter tenía razón no me caería nada mal hacer amigos, y hacerme amigo de Katherine había sido muy fácil, era tan fácil hablar con ella que no entendía como no habíamos logrado pasarla bien en la cita. Cuando se lo comente, ella se rio y contesto.

-Porque en ese momento estábamos forzando la situación, en cambio esto fue espontaneo, además esto no es una cita, ¿cierto?- me encantaba lo natural que era ella para decir las cosas.

-No, solo fue una salida entre amigos- le dije terminándome la tercera limonada –Yo debo de regresar a la finca, ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?-

-Pues si puedes dejarme en la casa de Charlotte te lo agradecería- me dijo ella, yo me levante y ambos salimos del establecimiento.

-Ven por acá- le indique el camino hacia el carruaje, abrí la puerta para ella y le ofrecí la mano, como se había quitado los guantes su suave piel quedo en contacto con mi mano, de nuevo no ocurrió nada, no sé porque continuaba esperando que algo cambiara, que algo ocurriera. Me monte justo de detrás de ella y me senté enfrente de Katherine, deseaba que me corazón diera un vuelco al mirarla a los ojos o que mis manos sudaran al estar cerca de ella, pero de nuevo nada ocurrió. Por lo menos había hecho una amiga, la deje en su casa, nos despedimos y le prometí que nos veríamos antes de que se fuera.

De regreso a casa me había resignado al hecho de que posiblemente nunca santería nada parecido a lo que siento por Alice por ninguna otra mujer, que nunca me enamoraría de la misma forma, que aquella pequeña mujer con facciones de duendecillo que había logrado robarse mi corazón sería la única mujer que lograría tocarme el alma y a quien amaría eternamente, aunque no existiera la más remota posibilidad de estar juntos, la esperaría por siempre. Pues corazón ya tenía dueña y no planeaba remplazarla.

* * *

**bueno q les parecio, no se olviden de comentar... espero sus review con ansias porq honestamente esta capitulo no me convencion del todo, nosvemos pronto estare subiendo el siguiente capitulo los proximos dias**

**REVIEW *-*. Diganme algo... jijiji... creo q tngo el peor sentido del humo jejeje mejor ignoremos esta ultima linea. solo dejenme sus reviews**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disculpen la demora... Espero les guste el cap.. Muchas a gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus comentarios...**

**Capitulo 17**

_**20 Años Después**_

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol golpearme de lleno en la cara, me voltee en mi cama para cubrirme el rostro. No había terminado de taparme la cara con la almohada cuando me la quitaron.

-Levántate, Papa- su dulce voz llego a mis oídos y no pude evitar sonreírme -Llegaremos tarde- abrí mis ojos y unos enormes ojos negros me miraban, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos estaban algo rojos y tristes –Antes no eras tan dormilón-

-Debe ser por la edad, princesa- me incorpore en la cama -¿Has estado llorando tesoro?-

-Es que la voy a extrañar mucho- me dijo perdiendo su sonrisa.

-Yo también amor- le dije acariciando su mejilla –Ella está en un lugar mejor ahora-

-Lo sé, Papá- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y se volteo a mirarme-Olvidas que ya no tengo cuatro años- un sonrisa triste se asomo por sus labios.

-Lo sé, cumplirás veinticuatro en un par de días, pero para mi siempre serás mi pequeña - no podía creer que rápido habían pasado los años Lily solo tenía cuatro años cuando vino a vivir conmigo.

-Quita esa cara de nostalgia papá- me dijo apresurándose en buscarme un atuendo en el armario. Ella se había encargado de escogerme la ropa desde que tenía diez años, había hecho carrera en la rama del arte, algo que mi mente tan calculadora nunca había entendido, tenía su propio taller en la casa porque no deseaba dejarme solo.

Su hermano mayor David, ahora contaba con 29 años, había cumplido su sueño de niño y ahora era un doctor muy respetado, se había casado y su esposa estaba actualmente esperando su primer hijo. Tom por el otro lado decidió no estudiar nada pero utilizo la herencia que yo les había pasado en vida cuando cumplió dieciocho años en una excelente inversión y ahora contaba con dos empresas propias en el pueblo y acciones en innumerables empresas, convirtiéndolo en el millonario más joven con tan solo 27 años.

Lily tampoco dependía de mí enteramente, vendía sus pinturas en un excelente precio y tenía sus buenos ahorros en el banco. En ocasiones la llamaban para retratar a familias muy importantes, pero su trabajo diario era una pequeña tienda de ropa.

En realidad no me preocupa el futuro de ellos, me había encargado de nunca les faltara nada y ellos habían aprendido rápidamente a valerse por ellos mismo sin necesidad de mi fortuna. Fortuna que hice en un golpe de buena suerte, mi tío Arnold murió dejándonos la finca a Peter y a mí, vendimos la propiedad en un buen precio y regresamos a San Antonio a comprar un excelente terreno para una fina mucho más grande, pedimos un préstamo al banco y teníamos unas tierras tan extensas que ya ni sabíamos qué hacer con ellas. Pero la gran sorpresa que nos llevamos, tanto Peter como yo fue que entre nuestro terrenos había una mina de oro, algo que los anteriores dueños desconocían, y de allí proviene mi actual fortuna, y la de Peter quien está actualmente casado con Charlotte.

Lo primero que hice fue ayudar a mi hermana y a su esposo, finalmente se caso con Emmett y ambos tenían ahora un hotel lujoso, Emmett había insistido en tomar el dinero pero solo si lo consideraba como una inversión, y poco a poco Emmett me fue comprando todas las acciones convirtiéndose en el dueño absoluto. Tenían tres niños, Daniel, Elizabeth y el pequeño Taylor. Mi hermana nunca había sido más feliz.

Lo segundo que hice fue adoptar a los hijos del matrimonio Scott, pues su madre había muerto poco después de que yo me marchara del pueblo y los cuidaba su abuela quien ya no tenía ni energía ni dinero para criar a tres pequeños.

Cuando regrese a San Antonio todo estaba cambiado, Edward y Bella se habían casado y tenían una hija, Renesmee. Edward continuaba ejerciendo su profesión y Bella se quedaba en la casa a cuidar de su recién nacida.

Yo nunca me case, me dedique a criar a los que consideraba mis hijos, siempre les hable de sus padres para que nunca los olvidaran, Lily había querido llamarme Papá cuando estaba pequeña, Tom y David preferían referirse a mí como tío Jasper.

Me apresure en vestirme con la ropa de Lily que había dejado sobre la cama, mientras ella bajaba a esperarme. No tarde mucho en bajar y salimos de la casa, nos montamos en el carruaje y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen al velorio de Esme Cullen, quien había fallecido tras padecer de una enfermedad terminal por los últimos seis meses.

Lily se había apegado mucho a Esme durante los últimos veinte años, pues cuando necesitaba concejos de una madre era con Esme con quien ella hablaba, David y Tom nos esperaban allá. Lily se enjugaba los ojos constantemente con un pañuelo que llevaba en la mano.

-Tranquila tesoro, todo estará bien- le dije cuando estábamos por llegar –Tenemos que ser fuertes para Carlisle y Edward-

Ella asintió y se enjuago los ojos por última vez, tomo una gran bocana de aire logrando calmar sus nervios justo cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa Cullen, David junto con su esposa nos esperaban parados frente a la casa, Tom estaba bajando de su carruaje justo en ese momento, David se parecía enormemente a su padre, era como tener a Kevin parado frente de mi. Tom era más parecido a su madre, los mismos ojos, las mismas facciones y hasta el mismo color de cabello.

Lily yo nos bajamos de carruaje y nos reunimos con los demás frente a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla, pues me imagine que no la cerrarían cuando tendrían a tanta gente viniendo a la casa, cuando de pronto la manija de la puerta de alejo de mi mano y la puerta quedo abierta de par en par.

-Iré rápidamente y estaré…- algo o alguien mejor dicho se había golpeado de lleno contra mi cuerpo, con tal fuerza que por poco nos tumba al piso –Lo siento mucho Sr…- su voz se helo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, palideció momentáneamente y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Frente a mi estaba Alice Brandon vestida de negro, con un pañuelo en la mano y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Yo estaba petrificado, ¿En que comento había vuelto Alice a América? No había sabido nada de ella en todos estos años, y ahora aparecía de buenas a primera sin avisar. ¿Cómo pudo llegar al velorio de Esme a tiempo

-Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?- Lily saludo a la pequeña mujer muy emotivamente ¿Y estas dos de donde se conocen? –Papa, ella es Alice la sobrina de Carlisle yo la conocí hace dos días que pase a ver a Esme- ¿Cuántos días tenia Alice de haber llegado? ¿Por qué nadie me había avisado?

-Ya nos conocemos- no pretendí que mi voz sonara tan fría y sombría –No hacen falta las presentaciones-

-Estoy muy bien Lily gracias por preguntar, lo de ayer fue solo un mareo no hay de preocuparse- dijo Alice con su dulce voz de ángel que siempre me cautivaba.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Te encuentras bien?- no sabía que todavía me importaba lo que le pasara a ella, pues llevaba años sin pensar en ella.

-Estoy bien, permiso- dijo esto pasándome por un lado, estaba notoriamente alterada por nuestro encuentro, camino hasta donde estaban los carruajes y se regreso bufando.

-El carruaje se lo llevo Bella fue a buscar unas cosas en la casa- Edward había salido de la casa –Hola a todos pasen, por favor, mi padre está en la sala- todos le dieron el pésame a Edward y pasaron a la casa, yo me quede junto a él luego de darle un abrazo y darle mi más sentido pésame.

-¿Y cómo voy al pueblo ahora?- pregunto Alice mirando hacia los lados esperando ver el carruaje en cualquier momento –Me iré caminando, y me regresare con Bella-

-De ninguna manera- la palabras se habían escapado de mi boca antes de darme cuenta, ella me miraba sorprendida y yo lo estaba aun más, me había convencido hacía años que aquella mujer ya no me importaba en lo absoluto. Pero sigo siendo un caballero, es solo eso –Yo la llevare en mi carruaje-

Alice estuvo a punto de protestar pero Edward se volteo para entrar en la casa y me dijo -Gracias- al pasar junto a mí. ? La observe por un segundo en silencio, estaba muy cambiada, se había cortado el pelo, muy corto. Y ya no tenía ese aire de alegría que solía rodearla todo el tiempo. Y no danzaba al caminar, seguro se debía su por la muerte de Esme. Alice la quería mucho.

Yo me acerque a donde Alice se encontraba y le abrí la puerta de mi carruaje, ella dudo por unos segundos pero finalmente se encamino, sin embargo empujo mi mano a un lado cuando yo se la ofrecí para ayudarla a subir. Yo me monte tras ella me senté frente al puesto que ella ocupaba, me tome unos minutos para observarla, los veinte años no habían pasado en vano, eran visibles en su rostro pero seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que yo hubiera conocido jamás. Estaba terriblemente abatida pero no dejaba de mostrarse molesta.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Alice se volteo a mirarme.

-¿Hacer qué?- le pregunte

-Mirarme, ya me conoces y no he cambiado tanto- me dijo ella notablemente irritada.

-Eso era precisamente lo que estaba contemplando- no le quitaba lo ojos ni por un segundo –Sigues siendo hermosa- estaba nervioso y excitado a la vez por ver a Alice de nuevo, por estar a solas con ellas y tenerla tan cerca, pues el espacio en el carruaje era muy reducido, era como la primera vez que la vi, me sentía igual de atontado.

-Sé lo que intentas, y no me la voy a creer- cada palabra estaba acompañada de ira. Se había molestado mucho más después de mi cumplido. ¿Por qué demonios me trataba así? Fue ella la que me dejo ¿Qué se cree ahora?

El carruaje se detuvo y ella se bajo apresuradamente, yo la alcance y me pare enfrente tapándole el paso -¿Se puede saber que le pasa a la princesita?-

Sin responder una palabra entro al consultorio de Edward y se puso a buscar entre las gavetas del escritorio.

-¿Piensas ignorarme todo el día?- le pregunte recostándome al marco de la puerta. No entendía su actitud hacia mí, después de años sin vernos así es como me trata, no era tan ingenuo como para pretender que todavía sintiera algo por mí, pero por lo menos podíamos ser amigos, pudo haberme abrazado al reencontrarnos después de 15 años.

-No tengo fuerzas para hacer esto ahora, por favor Jasper- había encontrado lo que sea que buscaba, y las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos, ella se apresuro limpiarse los ojos con un pañuelo, mi corazón se detuvo al ver que utilizaba aquel viejo pañuelo que yo le había regalado. Lo había conservado todos estos años y lo mantenía con ella.

-Está bien- no pensaba dejar las cosas así, después de todo este tiempo no pensaba darme por vencido, iba a averiguar porque estaba tan molesta conmigo –Pero hablaremos luego-

Ella paso junto a mí sin decir ni una palabra, se monto de nuevo en el carruaje y yo hice lo mismo. -¿Necesitas ir a algún otro lado?-

-No, solo necesitaba estos papeles para la funeraria- después de eso no dijo ni una palabra más nada por el resto del camino. Yo me quede en silencio también.

Aproveche ese momento para pensar y tratar de procesar lo sucedido en los últimos días. Esme había muerto tras meses de padecer de una enfermedad, Carlisle parecía que había perdido la esperanza mucho antes de que Esme muriera, se había quedado solo en esa enorme casa y de la nada re aparece Alice. La mire con el rabillo del ojo. Mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo del carruaje, apretando fuertemente los papeles contra su pecho y firmemente en una de sus manos tenía mi pañuelo ¿Por qué lo había conservado todos estos años? ¿Por qué lo usaba hoy? ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? ¿Lo habría tomado sin darse cuenta? ¿Por hábito o Por qué no le quedaba otro?

_¿Bueno y eso a ti que te importa?_

No debería de importarme, pero por alguna razón no pude evitar emocionarme al ver el pañuelo en sus manos. Si lo ha mantenido todo este tiempo es porque significa algo para ella, porque yo significo algo para ella.

_A lo mejor se le olvido que fuiste tú quien se lo diste y simplemente le gusta el pañuelo._

Me gusta más mi teoría.

El carruaje finalmente se detuvo frente a la casa de la familia Cullen. Yo me bajo primero y le ofrecí mi mana para ayudarla a bajar. Ella no dudo por unos segundos pero a la final decidió aceptarla.

-Ves eso no fue tan difícil- no pude contenerme y le solté el comentario sínicamente.

-Pensé que habíamos acordado que no hablaríamos de esto por ahora- dijo ella soltando mi mano con brusquedad.

-No, tu decidiste que no hablaríamos- le conteste inmediatamente –Así como tu decidiste dejarme en una celda hace veinte años, y luego decidiste irte sin si quiera despedirte. Tú has decidido el destino de nuestra relación todo el tiempo. Y fuiste tú quien decidió dejarme-

-Eres un miserable- me soltó de repente -¿Ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa? Tu no intesta arreglar las cosas, nunca, te diste por vencido, me dejaste sola-

-¿Yo te deje sola?- le grite sin darme sin cuenta de que me había alterado tanto –Tu padre de obligo a salir del pueblo, tu pudiste decir la verdad entonces y yo nunca me habría apartado de tu lado. Si hubieras sido sincera en ese entonces yo habría luchado por ti, por nosotros. Pero no hiciste más que demostrarme que yo no significaba nada para ti-

-¿Y supongo que tu amor que era tan grande no podía conseguir la forma de superar la distancia y venir a buscarme?- sus ojos estaban tristes pero furiosos. No sabía si la tristeza se debía solo por la partida de Esme o realmente le dolía hablar sobre el tema conmigo.

-Alice, si tú me hubieras dado una razón para volver lo habría hecho, pero tú te olvidaste de mí tan rápido-

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas. Eres un egoísta ególatra que solo te importa lo que te pase a ti- ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego de nuevo hacia adelante –Solo te importa tu dolor y no el mío. Quería arrancarte de mi corazón por lo que me hiciste, quería odiarte pero no podía, me fui a Inglaterra pensando que solo había sido una más de tus conquistas. Me mentiste cuando me dijiste que me amabas y yo como una idiota te creí. Incluso intente que nos viéramos para poder estar junto y estaba pensando en fugarme con tal de estar contigo pero tú nunca apareciste-

-Pero tú nunca me lo dijiste Alice, si yo hubiera sabido de tus planes te hubiera buscado. Nunca me contactaste- le reproche.

-¿Qué nunca te contacte?- me pregunto dolida –Te mande una carta con mi tío Carlisle el día que te fuiste, tú crees que fue fácil sacar esa carta sin que mi padre se diera cuenta-

-¿Una carta? Eso es todo, me mandaste una carta en veinte años y yo debo de entender con eso que todavía me amabas. Pudiste a haber mandado miles, tu sabias donde estaba yo, yo no tenía ni idea de cómo contactarte- ella me miro confundida –Una carta no es suficiente Alice-

-No leíste la carta que te mande- no era un pregunta ella estaba segura de ello –De haberlo hecho no te habría quedado duda y no me hubieras dejado-

-Tú me dejaste a mi Alice- mi voz estaba llena de rencor, no podía venir después de años a acusarme a mí de haberla abandonado –Que te quede claro-

-Ya no importa, si no te importe lo suficiente como para leerle la carta que te mande…- ella tomo una gran bocana de aire –Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, me he pasado todos estos años pensando en cual pudo haber sido la razón por la cual no me buscaste pero ahora veo que mi padre tenía razón, me pelee con él por tu culpa y nunca valiste la pena-

-Ah lo siento mucho- le dije con sarcasmo -¿La princesita se peleo con su papi? Dejo de comprarte el poni que querías por eso- la rabia y el dolor se habían apoderado de mi y solo podía escupir veneno.

-Imbécil-

-No tienes el derecho de insultarme Alice, así que te advierto que ese es el último que te pasó-

-¿La botaste o la quemaste?- me pregunto yo no comprendí su pregunta –La carta- me aclaro ella al ver mi cara.

-La rompí y la bote- le mentí vilmente con toda la intención de lastimarla -No me interesaba en lo mas mínimo leer las palabras de una mentirosa- pensé que lloraría, pero Alice simplemente levanto la barbilla y me miro con toda el rencor que pudo. Yo iba a agregar un comentario doliente cuando nos interrumpieron.

-Mami- una pequeña de unos cinco o seis años venía corriendo hacia nosotros –Mami no consigo mi abrigo- Alice se arrodillo y la tomo por los hombros.

-Ahora te lo busco, tesoro- le contesto dulcemente acariciando el cabello de la pequeña, que por cierto no se parecía en nada a Alice.

-Ahí estas- la voz de un chico vino desde la puerta de la casa –Emily, te dije que me esperaras y que no molestaras a mama- era un joven de aproximadamente diecinueve años.

-Richard lleva a tu hermana a dentro por favor, yo voy en un minuto- le dijo Alice.

La niña corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y este la llevo en brazos hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?- estaba intrigado porque el joven se parecía demasiado a mi padre como para ser un coincidencia. Aquello se acaba de convertir en una verdadera pesadilla. No podía ser cierto. Ella no podía haberle escondido un hijo por años. Tenía que estar equivocado.

-Eso no te incumbe, mantente alejado de mis hijos- se dio media vuelta y entro en la casa.

¿Acaso era Richard mi hijo? Eso fue en lo único en lo que pude pensar.

* * *

**Bueno espero le haya gustado el capitulo, disculpenme por algun errorsito pero no he tenido tiempo de editat como siempre... **

**No se olviden de comentar...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo. **

**Gracias a: ****IchirukiLullaby, carly360**,** 20ALICE99**, **Swwet Angel**, **Maruri-Whitlock**, **montego 24**, **Christina Becker**, **as sejmet**, **Shiru92**,** pauu cullenn**, **Alice. **,** xxx y vkii.**

**Este capítulo será contado desde el punto de vista de Alice para conocer que ocurrió con ella durante los último veinte años.**

**Capitulo 18**

**Alice POV**

Había sido demasiado verlo. Me quede sin aliento cuanto me tropecé con él en la puerta, tan alto e imponente como siempre, tenía el mismo porte de siempre pero más señorial los años le había caído de maravilla, su cabello se había oscurecido un poco pero seguía siendo rubio, su rostro era serio y tenía unas cuantas arrugas pero solo habían logrado hacerlo más interesante. Jasper estaba más guapo que nunca, sinceramente esperaba que se hubiera quedado calvo y gordo así habría sido más fácil.

Pensé que podría soportarlo estaba preparada para verlo hoy, sabía que vendría al funeral de Esme ¿Entonces porque estaba tan nerviosa? No podía creer que después de todos estos años todavía me sudaban las manos y me comportaba con una quinceañera. No debí discutir con él. Había pasado la última semana preparándome para este encuentro, y en todas las conversaciones que imagine poder tener con él me había mantenido calmada.

Me senté en la cama de mi cuarto, había tenido que subir por un momento para tranquilizar mis nervios, no quería que nadie me viera así, está muy afectada por la conversación con Jasper. No podía creer que él no se hubiera molestado en leer la carta. La boto como si no significara nada para él. Yo no signifique nada para él.

Tome un poco de aire para evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos, no voy hacer esto, no llorare como una niña por algo que paso hace años y que ya no tiene importancia. En los últimos veinte años, me case tuve dos hijos preciosos y he pasado por cosas mucho peores que esto. Y hoy era un día muy triste, la muerte de Esme me agarro por sorpresa, no sabía que estaba enferma. Tenía tiempo que no me ponía en contacto con mi tío. Había venido a América sin avisarle porque no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, nos vimos obligados a salir de la casa de mi padre nada más que con nuestra ropa y el poco dinero que me dejo mi esposo antes de morir.

Me case con Harry a los dos años de haber regresado a Inglaterra, era un hombre maravilloso, me amaba muchísimo y yo había llegado a amarlo también. Me había tratado bien y con mucha paciencia. Tuvimos una buena vida, teníamos suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente y el tenía muchos negocios que estaban surgiendo rápidamente. Todo iba de maravilla, o al menos así fue por un tiempo, hasta que Harry murió repentinamente en un accidente, solo para descubrir que teníamos mas deudas que dinero, el había guardado un buena suma de dinero en caso de una emergencia, pero luego de 3 años el dinero se acabo y no tuvimos más remedio que regresar a la casa de mi padre. Richard quiso trabajar pero no quise que descuidara sus estudios, así que no se lo permití.

De los varios negocios que poseía mi esposo todos fueron embarcados por el banco para saldar sus deudas o estaban tan quebrados no quedo más remedio que venderlos al mejor postor, sin embargo no faltaron quienes alegaron que Harry les debía dinero y tenía como probarlo, no tuve otra opción que utilizar ese dinero y algo de lo que nos había quedado a mí y a mis hijos para saldar todas las cuentas.

-Lo siento Ally no sabía que estabas aquí- no había oído la puerta abrirse, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Emmett quien se había asomado al cuarto buscando algo.

-No te preocupes- le conteste suspirando -¿Necesitas algo?-

-Estoy buscando unas sillas que mi pidió Edward, parece que vinieron mas personas de lo que pensaban- contesto Emmett dirigiéndose a la cama y sentándose junto a mí - El personal de la casa esta que no da abasto preparando lo del almuerzo y atendiendo a todo el mundo. Ya sanes como es Carlisle, le gusta que las cosas se hagan de cierta forma-

-Pero no creo que tengan sillas aquí arriba Emmett-

-Pues Edward me mando a buscar en las habitaciones de huéspedes- explico él.

-Aquí no hay, tal vez en la habitación donde se está quedando Richard- le dije sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación.

-Si voy a revisar allí- pero no se movió, tomo mi mano en entre las enormes de él y le dio un apretón -¿Cómo estas tu, Ally?-

-Bien- le conteste

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado no creo- Emmett fue mi confidente mientras estuve aquí, y ahora que había vuelto las cosas no habían cambiado. El sabía todo lo que había pasado desde que me fui. Sabía lo difícil que había sido quedarme en la cuidad después de que Harry muriera. Le había contado todo excepto una pequeño secreto que guardaba en lo más hondo de mi ser y que no planeaba contarle a nadie.

Habíamos logramos quedarnos en el pueblo buscando una casa más pequeña y ahorrando cada centavo que pudimos. Trabaje en un par de lugares pero últimamente acepte que no podría lograrlo sola y no quería que mis hijos terminaran en la calle, por lo que le envié una carta a mi padre y el contesto que estaría feliz de fuéramos a vivir con él.

Así fue como terminamos viviendo los últimos meses en casa de padre. Quien se había vuelto a casar prácticamente cuando al mismo tiempo que yo me case, nunca me gusto su nueva esposa, Verónica, era una española que se había venido de ilegal al país y se legalizo casando con mi padre. Luego de unos años se las arreglo para traer a sus dos hermanos, Raúl y Vicente, así como tan bien a su madre Laura, quien ya había muerto para cuando me mude con mi padre. Sin embargo ella y sus dos hermanos seguían en la casa y no les contento para nada ver que yo me mudaba con mis hijos. Mi padre estaba ya muy enfermo, era un hombre mayor y ya no tenía muchas fuerzas.

Creo que por eso me permitieron volver, para poder ver a mi padre antes de que muriera. Pero papá mejoro mucho desde nuestra llegada, en realidad no me sorprende, pues lo dejaban solo el día en su habitación y nadie subía a verlo, más que para llevarle sus medicinas y la comida.

-Estoy tratando de entenderlo supongo- le conteste luego de una larga pausa –No me han pasado más que desgracias desde que me marche hace veinte años-

-Yo no diría eso, Ally- me soltó la mano y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos –Conociste un hombre increíble y fuiste afortunada de poder compartir tu vida con la de él. Pudiste ver a tu padre antes de que muriera y el conoció a sus nietos. Ahora estas aquí con todas estas personas que te aman y lo más importante, tienes dos hijos, y los hijos son el milagro más hermoso que puede existir-

-Tienes razón, pero quería más, más tiempo con Harry, más tiempo con mi padre nunca le dije cuanto lo amaba, quería más tiempo con la tía Esme no quiero recordarla tan enferma postrada en una cama-

-Recuérdala como fue alegre y amorosa, cuidando de todos en todo momento- Emmett dejo caer sus manos y levanto –No se le puede pedir más a la vida, Alice, las cosas son como son, tenemos que aprender a aceptarlas y esperar que con el tiempo aprendamos a lidiar con el dolor-

-¿Desde cuanto te volviste tan sabio?- le pregunte sonriente.

-Pues ya ves, el tiempo me ha vuelto interesante, sabio y sexy- bromeo Emmett –Bueno en realidad siempre sido sexy-

-Muy sexy- le dije bromeando también.

-Bueno voy a ver si consigo esas sillas- se fue y cerró la puerta tras él. Me quede pensando de nuevo en todo lo que había ocurrido, tal vez tenía razón habían pasado cosas malas en mi vida pero tenía que ver el lado positivo.

Sin embargo cuando mi padre murió fue muy difícil ver el lado positivo de las cosas, todo se volvió un caos de nuevo, ocho meses después de mi llegada murió y le dejo claro al abogado que Verónica y sus hermanos debían de hacerse responsables económicamente de mí y mis hijos. No falto mucho para que inventaran una nueva mentira y se declararon en bancarrota, supuestamente.

Tome la decisión de venir a América antes de que decidieran echarme, todavía conservo mi orgullo, así que tres meses luego de la muerte de mi padre partí. Sabía que mi tío me ayudaría, no vine a ser una carga, deseo trabajar por mis hijos. Pero nunca es fácil comenzar de cero así que acudí al único pariente que me quedaba.

No me entere de la enfermedad de Esme hasta que llegue dos semanas atrás y he tenido que ver como Esme se muere lentamente y mi tío Carlisle se iba con ella. Puede que Carlisle esta aquí en cuerpo pero su alma se fue con Esme. Estaba completamente devastado y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo consolarlo. Apenas podía consolarme a mi misma primero mi esposo luego mi padre y ahora la tía Esme.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió repentinamente, no me había percatado hasta ese momento que había estado llorando. Rosalie entro seguida de Bella.

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunte mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas

-Necesito un respiro- dijo Rosalie sentándose junto a mi -¿Tu como estas? ¿Por qué estas sentada aquí tan sola?- me pregunto, ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos tan tanto llorar al igual que Bella quien se sentó en la cama junto a mí en completo silencio.

-Subí a buscarle un abrigo a Liz y me entretuve pensando- le conteste.

-Emmett me conto que te vio a ti a Jasper discutiendo en el frente de la casa- me dijo Bella sin voltearse a mirarse.

-Él no sabía que tu habías vuelto- confeso Rosalie –Pensé en decírselo pero nunca parecía el momento apropiado. Lo siento. Debí decírselo antes-

-Si yo creo que hubiera sido mejor- dijo Bella, en un tono neutral –Que día tan interminable-

-¿De qué discutieron?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Nada importante. Cosas del pasado que ya no vienen al caso- le conteste sin ganas de decir más.

-¿Te dijo porque no fue a encontrarse contigo hace veinte años?- pregunto Bella mirando al suelo mientras respiraba hondo -¿No pudo llegar? ¿Se perdió? ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Nunca se lo preguntaron?- les pregunte evitando la respuesta, como podía a ver ido a nuestro encuentro si ni siquiera leyó la carta que le envié. Tal vez no hubiera ido aun si hubiese leído esa carta.

-No- contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Él no leyó la carta que le escribí- les explique. Bella ahogo un sonido.

-¿No le llego la carta? Con razón nunca apareció- Bella se equivocaba no apareció porque no quiso.

-Si le llego pero no la leyó, me dijo que la rompió y la boto- les conte sin dar muchos detalles. Deseaba que dejaran de hablar del tema.

-¡¿QUE?!- el grito de Rosalie casi me deja sorda.

-¿Interrumpo?- Richard estaba en la puerta.

-No, pasa, pasa- le dijo Bella.

Él se arrodillo frente a mí -¿Estás bien mamá?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Si cielo- le conteste acariciando su rostro –No te preocupes-

-¿Seguro?- insistió -¿Te traigo algo?-

-No, corazón- le re afirme –Estoy bien-

-Ok- contesto levantándose –Tía Rosalie, Tía Bella ¿Les puedo traer algo?-

-No. Gracias- le contestaron ambas.

-Bueno voy a llevarle el abrigo a Liz, porque tiene mucho frío- dijo Richard dirigiéndose al armario.

-Aquí lo tengo- le dije tomando el abrigo que estaba detrás de mí –Ya iba a llevárselo-

-Tranquila mamá, descansa un poco- me dijo tomando el abrigo –Yo me encargo de Liz- salió del cuarto y nos dejo solas de nuevo.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices- dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

-Él me lo confeso- le asegure –Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso. No tiene importancia, fue hace años. Las vidas de todos han cambiado y hay cosas más importantes en que pensar-

-Tienes razón- me dijo Bella colocando una mano en su hombro –Como tu hijos por ejemplo-

-Hablando de eso, cuéntanos más. No hemos podido hablar desde que llegaste- dijo Rosalie sentándose de medio lado para verme a la cara -¿Cuántos años tienen tus hijos?- Rosalie había estado intentando que le hablara de Richard desde que lo había conocido.

-De nuevo con esto Rosalie- tenía que pararla en seco antes de que intentara sonsacarme información de nuevo –Ya deja el tema en paz. El padre de Richard es mi difunto esposo, Harry-

-Por favor no comiencen de nuevo- intervino Bella –Rose, Alice ya te dijo su hijo mayor tiene 17, así que deja el temita en paz-

-Yo solo digo que se ve bastante mayor, parece de 19 mas bien- Rosalie había estado insistiendo en que Richard era el hijo Jasper.

-Pero no es así - le dije asegure –Rosalie piénsalo por un momento, yo me fui de aquí casi seis meses después de que tu hermano partiera, no crees que se me hubiera notado-

-De acuerdo no hablare más del asunto- dijo Rosalie levantándose de la cama y luego salió de la habitación. No pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no le dices a la verdad?- me pregunto Bella luego de una larga pausa. Yo me que helada por un momento, ¿De qué verdad hablaba Bella? ¿Y como se había enterado?

-Lo he hecho- le dije sin dudarlo.

-Yo sé todo, Alice- me dijo Bella acercándose un poco más y colocando su mano sobre mi hombro –Edward me lo conto-

-¿Qué fue lo que te conto Edward?- le pregunte algo intrigada.

-Me dijo la razón por la cual tu padre no permitió que nadie te visitara antes de que partieran a Inglaterra- Bella hablaba con voz temblorosa, como si no se atreviera a revelar por completo lo que sabía.

-Edward no sabe nada- le asegure –Mi padre me castigo por eso no me dejo salir más hasta el día que partimos-

-Pero ni siquiera a Esme dejo ir a verte- dijo Bella -Nadie te volvió a ver en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera te despediste cuando te fuiste-

Sabía que todo aquello ocurriría, las preguntas, el chismorreo, pero no había tenido más remedio que volver a ese lugar.

-Por favor Bella- le dije. Ella debió de ver la desesperación en mis ojos pues asintió y suspiro rindiéndose.

-Cuando estés listas para decírmelo aquí estaré-yo no conteste nada, ella e levanto y salió de la habitación.

Me había quedado sola en la habitación de nuevo. Quería evitar a toda costa que Richard y Jasper se conocieran pero era inevitable su encuentro. Era obvio que Jasper sospechaba lo mismo que Rosalie, estaba segura que él mismo buscaría la forma de acercarse a Richard. Pero no me preocupaba que descubrieran algo, pues Richard sabía perfectamente que decir.

-¿Estas cansada?- me pregunto una profunda voz desde la puerta de la habitación

-Solo un poco-

-Yo también lo estoy- los pasos de Richard al acercarse a la cama me hicieron que me incorporara –Nunca he cuestionado tus acciones, nos has mantenido y criado tu sola desde que papá murió y sé que siempre harás lo mejor para nosotros- él se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, sabía muy bien a donde se dirigiría nuestra conversación, yo misma había puesto un gran pesos en sus hombros y sabía que pronto llegaría el momento de quitárselo.

-Hijo, es solo por un tiempo- le dije con paciencia.

-La última vez fue por ocho meses- me dijo con reproche en su voz -¿Ahora por cuánto tiempo será? Estoy cansándome de mentirle a todo el mundo-

-Es por tu bien- nunca le había explicado porque tenía que mentir sobre su edad, primero en casa de mi padre y ahora en este lugar.

-Dime porque y más nunca te cuestionare, obedeceré sin dudarlo ni un momento- sus ojos suplicantes lograron ablandarme, pero no lo suficiente como para complacerlo, debía protegerlo de todos, ese era mi deber. Pues no volvería a perderlo.

-No, ahora déjame descansar-

-Él está aquí ¿es cierto?- estaba molesto pero intentaba no demostrarlo –Mi padre-

-Tu padre murió hace años- le asegure

-Harry no era mi padre- la seguridad en su voz me hizo temblar.

-¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería? Por supuesto que era tu padre- le dije con voz firme.

-BASTA- su voz se elevo mucho más de lo normal –NO MIENTAS MAS- me acerque a él y acaricie sus rostro, viendo todo el dolor en su facciones.

-No puedo permitir que te separen de mi lado- se escapo de mis labios como un susurro tan débil que pensé que nunca me escucharía.

-Yo era solo un bebe entonces ahora soy un hombre, y nadie podrá separarme de tu lado madre- mi corazón se detuvo ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera saber a lo que yo me ferrería? –Yo te diré la verdad sobre la muerta de papá si tú me dices ese gran secreto tuyo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte sin entender una sola palabra. ¿Acaso sería capaz de inventar algo sobre Harry solo para que yo le cuente lo que desea? Solo una mirada a los ojos me basto para saber que él hablaba en serio.

-Papá no murió por accidente, el se quito la vida al ver que no podía pagar las deudas, el día antes de su muerte me dijo que él no era mi padre, que tú te cásate con él porque te prometió ayudarte a encontrarme, no quiso decirme como me perdiste así que no le creí estaba borracho esa noche así que no le preste mucha atención, él me dijo que me amaba y que esperaba yo pudiera ser mejor hombre que él, me pidió que cuidara de ti y de mi hermana y al día siguiente se mato-

Richard me miraba atento esperando mi reacción. Dos lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos pero las limpie rápidamente. Siempre tuve la certeza de que Harry me amaba y no podía aceptar que el mismo decidiera dejarme, pero Richard no era la primera persona en plantearme la teoría de que Harry se había quitado la vida, el nunca me haría algo así. Sin embargo eso no era lo que me preocupaba.

-Siempre pensé en decírtelo y sabía que tu lo negarías y me dirías lo que yo ya sabía que eso eran habladurías de borracho- suspiro fuertemente antes de continuar-pero últimamente han ocurrido cosas que me hacen creer que él decía la verdad, esa noche en medio de su borrachera me dijo lo que tú nunca tuviste el valor de decirme- hizo una pausa en la cual nos miramos a los ojos, yo sin saber que decir, ni mucho menos como explicar mi silencio por tantos años y él con el dolor y la rabia en los ojos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiéndonos. ¿Pero es que ya nadie toca la puerta? Me voltee para ver quien había sido. Me sorprendí mucho al ver a Jasper parado con la puerta medio abierta.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte bruscamente.

-Sillas- contesto sin prestar mucha atención.

-Aquí no hay- le dije un poco más alterada, ¿Dónde demonios estaban esas benditas sillas?

-Ya van a llevársela al cementerio- dijo mirándonos antes de darse la vuelta –Carlisle te está buscando- la puerta se cerró suavemente.

-Bajemos. Luego hablamos- le dije a Richard levantándome de la cama, al ver la expresión en su rostro agregue –Te lo prometo-

Al bajar me pare junto a mi tío Carlisle, caminamos juntos a fuera con las demás personas que asistían al funeral, como éramos tantos se decidió que caminaríamos junto al carruaje que llevaría el ataúd. Liz se paro junto a mi mientras que entre Richard, Jasper, Emmett y Edward sacaban el ataúd y lo llevaban al carruaje, luego de que lo acomodaran en el carruaje Jasper paso por detrás de Richard y le palmeo la espalda diciéndole algo a lo que Richard contesto con una sonrisa.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda ¿Se atrevería Jasper a contarle lo sucedido entre nosotros hace años? No, claro que no.

Richard regreso junto a mí y levanto a Liz para llevarla cargada, no quería que Liz presenciara un funeral siendo tan pequeña pero no confiaba en nadie para que la cuidara, por lo que le pedí a Richard que mientras se sepultábamos a Esme él se la llevara a dar una vuelta.

Así que al llegar al cementerio Richard tomo la mano de Liz y se la llevo a pasear entre las lapidas, el cementerio era un lugar hermoso, estaba muy bien cuidado había estatuas de ángeles y flores por todos lados, era un lugar precioso para que Esme descansara en paz. Mientras el Padre hablaba recordé el funeral de mi padre, había sido tan triste perderlo no podía creer que tenía que volver a pasar por lo mismo con la tía Esme, nunca olvide lo amable y cariño que fue conmigo cuando me quede con ellos. Lo que más me dolía es que nunca me despedí de ella cuando me fui ni le di las gracias, ahora no podría, llegue a verla en sus últimos días pero ya no era la misma Esme.

Mi rostro se lleno de lagrimas y las limpie suavemente con mi pañuelo, mejor dicho el pañuelo de Jasper, me decía a mi misma que solo lo usaba porque no tenía otro, pero tenía montones más, pero con los otros no se sentía lo mismo, incluso lo use en el funeral de Harry, me sentí mal por eso, esta enterrando a mi marido mientras recordaba a otro hombre, porque siempre que usaba su pañuelo lo recordaba a él, sentía como si sus brazos me consolaran. Levante le mirado y lo vi, estaba a unos metros de mi parado junto a sus dos hijos, bueno sus hijos adoptivos, con semblante serio y algo abatido.

Un brazo me rodeo por la cintura, al voltearme vi a Lily junto a mí, se había acercado silenciosamente y ahora me abrazaba, yo pase mi brazo por sus hombros.

-No quería que estuvieses sola- me dije en voz baja.

-No estoy sola- le dije mirando a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor –Hay mucha gente aquí conmigo-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, pensé que te quedarías con el abuelo Carlisle pero te viniste a parar aquí tan lejos de los demás- me dijo Lily mirando a Carlisle que estaba junto a Edward y Bella, mientras que por el otro lado lo abrazaba Nessie, la hija de Edward y Bella. Emmett y Rosalie estaban detrás de él con el resto de su familia. Jasper junto a ellos.

-Hay mucho gente allá con él- le dije a Lily en un susurro –Además desde aquí le puedo echar un ojito a mis hijos-

-Tu hijo tiene como veinte años esta bien grandecito como para necesitar que lo cuides- me dijo algo escéptica –La abuela Esme me conto sobre lo tuyo con mi papa, así que entiendo porque estás aquí-

-Gracias- le dije, luego agregue –Y Richard no tiene 20, tiene 17- Demonios! Estaba cansada de las mentiras, quería decirle la verdad a Richard y también a Jasper, pero tenía mucho miedo de que se enfadaran y que terminase perdiendo el ultimo pedacito que me quedaba de Jasper, nuestro hijo.

¿Por qué nunca había logrado olvidarme de Jasper? Se había quedado en lo más profundo de mi corazón y nunca pude olvidarme de él. Siempre lo ame y siempre lo amare. Esa sería mi maldición.

Ese día el funeral termino como cualquier otro pero ya había pasado una semana desde entonces y mi tío Carlisle poco se había movido de la sala a convencerlo de que comiera algo. Estaba sentado en el piano donde Esme solía tocar para él.

-Deberías de comer algo y descansar un poco- le dije sentándome a su lado.

-No tengo hambre- dijo mirando las teclas del piano –Y no estoy cansado-

-Pero no te hace bien estar así, tienes que comer así no tengas hambre e intentar dormir-

-No puedo dormir en ese cuarto sin ella- dijo acariciando las teclas del piano.

-Entonces duerme en mi cuarto o en el que era de Edward- le dije acercándome más él –Pero debes descansar-

El me miro a los ojos y me sonrió, con una de sus manos acaricio mi rostro –Mi pequeña Alice- dijo dejando caer la mano de mi rostro a mi mano, le dio un apretón y suspiro fuertemente –Se me fue mi Esme- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero el respiro fuertemente alejando las lagrimas –Me dejo solo- su voz sonó como la de un niño que se ha perdido.

-No estás solo- le dije apretando su mano –Estamos todos aquí contigo-

-Lo sé corazón- me dijo palmeando mi mano suavemente –Y se los agradezco- presiono suavemente una de las teclas del piano, el sonido inundo la sala por unos segundos y luego se desvaneció –Nunca volverá a tocar para mí- y con esa frase se derrumbo sobre el piano y comenzó a llorar. Dejando escapar todo el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Lo abrace mientras lloraba –Todo estará bien- sus lagrimas caían sobe las teclas del piano una tras otra.

-¿Quién me dará los buenos días cada mañana ahora que ella no está?- me pregunto entre lagrimas -¿O quien acomodara el escritorio de mi despacho? Porque solo ella sabe dónde va cada cosa- inspiro fuertemente y agrego –Ella era la que hacía que mis días fueran buenos-

-Tío por favor come algo- le suplique ahora que estaba más calmado, sabía que él se sentí perdido y desorientado sin la tía Esme quería decirle que todo estaría bien, decirle como debía de hacer para sobreponerse o cuáles eran las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero la verdad es que no hay respuesta correcta, no existe una frase mágica que pueda borrar todo el dolor en un segundo. Solo hay un camino para atravesar esa situación, el dolor.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin muchas ganas, pero por lo menos era algo me levante para acompañarlo –Ally- me llamo, yo me voltee –No vayas a dejarme tu también, esta casa se me está quedando muy grande, sin Edward sin Esme, no te vayas a ir tu también-

-No- le dije –No voy a irme a ningún lado-

Lo acompañe hasta la mesa donde tenían puesta la comida, nos sentamos a comer a silencioso junto con Edward, Bella, Nessie, Richard y Lily. Rosalie había traído comida, al igual que todos las demás familias que habían asistido al funeral, era una vieja costumbre que tenían en el pueblo, no es que necesitaran cocinar pues tenían empleados para ello pero era más bien el gesto lo que importaba. Así pues cada día una familia nos traía el almuerzo algunos se quedaban para acompañarnos otros no. Hoy habían dejado el almuerzo unos amigos de Carlisle que se disculparon por no quedarse porque tenían que ir a abrir su negocio.

Liz se apresuro en bajarse de las piernas de su hermano para correr hasta donde yo estaba -¿Quieres comer conmigo?- le pregunte, ella respondió un suave asentimiento de cabeza y se encaramo en mis piernas. Mientras comíamos Edward y Bella trataban de animar un poco a Carlisle, Edward se preocupaba de que su padre cayera en una depresión y aunque extrañaba muchísimo a su madre no quería perderlo a él también, Edward no lloraba en frente del tío Carlisle o Bella y su hija, pero se había desahogado varias veces conmigo.

-Tengo que ir al consultorio, hoy le tengo que quitar unas suturas al paciente que operamos hace poco- le dijo Edward a su padre –Pero si prefieres puedo quedarme a acompañarte, o si tu quieres venir conmigo- el tío Carlisle negó con la cabeza ante ambas –Papá no quiero que te encierres- le dijo preocupado.

-Si Carlisle deberías de salir un poco- lo animo Bella.

-No estaré solo, iré a llevarle un poco de comida de la que nos han traído a Jasper, ya sabes cómo es de necio con el asunto de contratar una cocinera y Lily ha estado muy ocupada, ella misma paso por aquí en estos días para que visitara a Jasper, así que iré hoy, Alice se ofreció para acompañarme- comencé a toser cuando escuche aquello, me tuve que tomar el vaso completo de agua para que se me pasara, Liz me había dado un par de golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien mami?- me pregunto

-Si tesoro- y mire al tío Carlisle para reprocharle, pero vi su cara de suplica así que agregue mirando a Edward y Bella –Si yo lo acompañare-

-Eso será interesante- dijo Nessie en un susurro al parecer la tía Esme le había contado a todo el mundo.

Así fue como termine en un carruaje con una tasa de comida camino al pueblo, apenas habíamos entrado al pueblo cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

-Yo tengo que ir a ver un asunto con el contador- dijo el tío Carlisle bajándose apresuradamente del carruaje, el te llevara hasta la casa de Jasper, entrégale eso de mi parte, gracias Alice-

-Pero…- ya se había ido y el carruaje se había puesto en movimiento inmediatamente. Sabía que el tío Carlisle no iría a ver ningún contador si no al cementerio pensé que era mejor dejarlo procesar la muerte de la tía Esme a su manera, mientas tanto yo estaba intentando entender como había caído en esta trampa, debí de haber ido con Richard y Liz a ver el pueblo, aunque yo ya lo había visto ellos apenas habían pasado un par de veces y se estaban aburriendo en casa.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo en frente de una enorme casa en las cercanías del pueblo me asome por la ventanilla, era un finca enorme, por lo que sabía Jasper poseía una minas o algo así y todo lo que se veía hasta el horizonte le pertenecía. Mi corazón se acelero al ver que su carruaje no estaba. A lo mejor no esta, mejor asi me regreso y listo. No estaba lista para verlo de nuevo, cara a cara. Pero el conductor me abrió la puerta –Uno de los empleados me dijo que esta dentro- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando por la ventana? Que al conductor le dio tiempo de preguntar si se encontraba Jasper.

Me baje y me encamine hacia la puerta con la comida en la manos, tal ves se la pueda dejar con algún empleado y no tenga que verle, a lo mejor está en su habitación, seguro tiene empleados que le abran la puerta y atiendan a las visitas por él. Toque la puerta con fuerza. Al cabo de no menos de un minuto se abrió. Jasper me miro de arriba abajo sorprendido.

-Estaba esperando a Carlisle- me dijo como saludo.

-Siento decepcionarte- le dije molesta, entiendo que no quiera verme pero por lo menos podía ser educado –Y se dice Hola-

-Hola, pasa adelante- me dijo abriendo la puerta por completo.

Una ves adentro el cerro la puerta y nos guio hasta la cocina.

-Puedes dejar eso donde quieras- me dijo apresurándose en preparar el café -¿Tomas café o prefieres otra cosa?- me pregunto amablemente.

-Café está bien- le dije dejando la comida sobre la mesa.

-Dile a Carlisle que le agradezco por la comida, pero que la próxima vez me la traiga el mismo- no pude evitar sentirme ofendida ante su comentario –Nada personal solo quiero verlo- se apresuro en agrego.

Si claro. No podía negar que le molestaba mi presencia, se le notaba demasiado. A lo mejor estaría con alguna otra mujer y se quería deshacer de mí rápidamente.

-Si estas ocupado ni te molestes- le dije al ver lo impaciente que estaba para que hirviera el agua –Yo mejor me voy-

-No seas tonta- me dije de espalda a mi poniendo ambas manos sobre el meso que tenía enfrente –No estoy ocupado, toma asiento por favor- allí estaba de nuevo esa fingida amabilidad el mismo tono de voz que uso cuando me invito a pasar. Me senté y espere que el trajera el café a la mesa. Se sentó en la silla frente a la mía y coloco una tasa de café frente a cada uno.

-Gracias- le dije tomando un sorbo sin saber que mas con el silencio tan incomodo que se había formado alrededor de nosotros, pero el café estaba mas caliente de lo que pensaba y se me aguaron los ojos cuando logre tragarlo.

-¿Tan malo esta?- me pregunto el tomando un pequeño sorbo -¿O es que viniste a desahogarte conmigo?- agrego con tono cínico. –¿Me vas a contar lo difícil que ha sido tu vida en los últimos años?- el sarcasmo en su voz fue un golpe duro.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que yo he tenido que vivir en los últimos años- le dije con dolor en mi voz, como podía ser tan cruel conmigo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te paso? ¿El hombre con el que te casaste no tenía una casa en Italia para vacacionar?- mientras hablaba se ria con sorna, como queriendo dar a entender que el si sabía lo que era una vida dura.

-No tengo ni un centavo Jasper, estoy en la calle viviendo de la generosidad de mi tío Carlisle- la sonrisa se borro de su rostro pero permaneció duro y distante –Mi esposo murió dejándonos en la calle mi padre murió hace poco y no tuve más remedio que regresar, ¿Saber que he tenido una vida miserable por los últimos 4 años te hace feliz, Jasper?- le pregunte furiosa, ¿Quién era el para juzgarme? –Es evidente que ninguno de los dos es la persona que solíamos conocer-

-Si así es-

-Porque tú eres un hombre despreciable- su rostro se volvió mas oscuro ante mi acusación. Me levante y me voltee para irme pero el me tranco el paso.

-Y tu eres una mentirosa manipuladora- me dijo agarrándome por los abrazos –Pero creo que eso siempre lo fuiste-

-Eres un…-

-Si piensas venir aquí a encaletarme ese muchacho tuyo como mío por mi dinero, ahórrate el esfuerzo- el odio en su voz era tangible, yo estaba petrificada ¿Cómo podía pensar semejante barbaridad? –Porque se de buena fuente que también te revolcaste con Dimitri en tu visita a América y quien sabe con cuantos más-

La mano me quedo ardiendo de la bófeta que le pegue a Jasper, él se sobaba la mejilla mientras me fulminaba con la mirada –No tengo porque encaletarle mis hijos nadie, son míos- le dije con furia –Y poco me importa lo que tu pienses de mi- le mentí, me estaba matando la forma como me estaba tratando, utilizaba todos mis fuerzas para no llorar, no quería darle la satisfacción de verme humillada –No sé qué fue lo que vi en ti, pero no te pareces en nada a ese dulce muchacho que conocí hace años ¿Qué fue lo que te paso, Jasper?-

-Tu, arruinaste mi vida- me dijo con ese brillo de odio en sus ojos -y no conforme vuelves para hacerme la vida miserable ahora que he logrado salir adelante. Pero esta vez no pienso permitírtelo-

-Despreocúpate, no voy a intentar "arruinarte" la vida- le dije molesta, si claro ahora yo tengo la culpa de todas sus desgracias –Y ni creas que vine aquí con intensiones de seducirte- suspire molesta.

-Nunca me entendiste Alice- me dijo en un tono más gentil, tomándome por los brazos de nuevo, pero esta vez con menos fuerza –Tu no tienes que hacer nada para que yo te desee. Yo ya te deseo-

Y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

**Bueno espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Me encanta como estos dos se pelean y terminan besándose, supongo que pos eso lo escribo jejje..**

**Bye**


End file.
